


Tundra

by Cybercitizen, mattanimaniac



Series: Tundra: The Complete Series [1]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Ice Age - Freeform, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 54,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattanimaniac/pseuds/mattanimaniac
Summary: After the world turned to ice and snow in an event most referred to as "The Big Freeze", life became harsh for those that survived. Elsa Walker is a courier, travelling the wastes in her Snowcat, looking for whatever work comes her way. One night, while staying in a small town called Snomar, Elsa encounters a strange girl with white hair and blue skin... who may be the most important person in Elsa's life. (Elsanna, Sci-Fi/Post apocalypse AU, Angst/Fluff)





	1. Chapter 1 - The Cold Doesn't Bother Me

_Chapter 1 - The Cold Doesn't Bother Me_

 

Snow, snow, snow. That's all one could see this far out into the wasteland. There was no sun in the sky, nor clouds that could be defined; just ice and snow blowing fiercely from the wind.

In the heated canopy of a small tracked vehicle, driving across the icy plain, sat a young woman with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes, her gloved hands clutching the control sticks. She had been driving across this tundra for what had seemed like an age; she was wondering how much longer her fuel supplies would last, or if they would freeze in the intense cold like they had done ten miles back down the road.

Her name was Elsa Walker, and this was her life. She was a courier, delivering packages, people, and supplies all across the local area. It didn't provide her much in terms of supplies, but it was a life. And in a world like this, she had to make the best of it.

She didn't know what the world was like before the Big Freeze-before the ice and snow came. The blizzards had been howling for over a century when she was born, in a settlement out in the wastes.

But she had left that secluded life behind now. The people there had gotten tiresome, never wanting to do more than just carry on with their lives until the end came.

Elsa wanted better. She wanted to have a better life. But this-driving across the tundra in a wreck of a Snowcat-wasn't at all how she'd imagined it.

She had no friends out here; she never bothered sticking around long enough to make any. To say she was antisocial would be an understatement; she only cared about surviving each day. Anything else was inconsequential to her. Her family she had forgotten a long time ago; any relationships she somehow made out here she'd broken off after the first or second meeting. She was married to her job: a marriage that wasn't as blissful as one would think.

As her Cat drove forwards through the snow, the growl of the engine started to soften; the fuel was running low. The vehicle itself was long and quite wide, with four large caterpillar tracks and a drill in front of the cockpit in case Elsa found herself in an avalanche or icy cave.

Elsa sighed, hoping to make it to an actual bed rather than spend another night in the vehicle's cramped confines. Her heating elements had been malfunctioning frequently lately, and if she were to spend a night in her canopy again without them, she knew she was done for. She silently begged her Cat to keep going, to get her to somewhere, anywhere that wasn't out here.

Eventually, as Elsa was starting to lose hope, she saw a light on the horizon, a large beacon of sanctuary. She had reached a settlement.

She thanked whatever god she believed in for this miracle, although really, she knew it was just blind luck rather than divine intervention.

As she neared the settlement, Elsa saw its name was "Snomar." The sign was missing a few letters-they had likely either fallen off and been buried by the snow, or stolen by some desperate scavenger.

Whatever its name was, it was Elsa's home for the night.

She pulled her Cat into town, seeing it was a rather quiet settlement, with a few walls made of salvage surrounding it. The buildings were also made of scrap too, with no windows and doors kept closed and locked at all times.

The Cat finally came to a stop at the centre of town, and Elsa put on her goggles, hat, and gloves, pulling her scarf up over her nose and mouth. She turned off the engine, and pressed another button on the control console of her vehicle, hearing a soft hiss before the canopy opened up and Elsa was exposed to the elements.

The blizzards howled in her ears, but Elsa had gotten very used to them by now. Everyone had.

She walked through the settlement, hearing what sounded like music over the icy wind. She looked around, finding that the sound was coming from one of the buildings nearby.

She trudged over to it, beating on the door with her fist. "Hey, anyone in there?" she called out. If there was music coming from inside this place, there were most likely people, and if there were people, this might be a bar or an inn, somewhere to rest her weary legs.

The door gently opened to reveal a man with shaggy blonde hair and a rather unkempt beard. He was wearing a furry grey coat and a small winter hat. "Jeez, no need to knock so loud. We've already got it bad enough with the storms."

"Sorry," Elsa apologised.

"Whatever," he grunted. "Just get in here. The heat's getting out."

Elsa walked inside and removed her scarf and goggles. She soon felt the warmth of a thermal generator splash her face, defrosting her skin.

The building was not a bar, but rather what appeared to be some sort of old motel. Whoever the man at the door was, he had clearly been taking care of the place.

"Cosy," she commented.

"Well, in a world like this, a warm bed is a luxury many could die for," the man remarked. "So...you looking to rent a room?"

"Might be," Elsa said. "It's better than sitting in a goddamn Cat all night and freezing to death."

"Do you have anything to trade?" he asked. "I mean, I can't just give my rooms to everybody, can I?"

Elsa opened up her rucksack and rummaged through it, taking out a dented can of beans and setting it on a counter. "Will this be enough?"

The man looked over the set of beans, eyeing it over. "Seems pretty intact…and not too degraded…this will get you four nights here. No more, no less."

Elsa smiled a bit. "Thanks much. If you don't mind my asking, what's your name?"

"Kristoff," the man introduced himself. "And yours?"

"Elsa, Elsa Walker."

Kristoff then looked at Elsa. "You're definitely not from around here, are you?"

"No, just passing through," Elsa said. "I'm actually looking for work right now."

"Work, huh? What kind of work?"

"Courier work, mostly," Elsa answered. "But to be honest, I'll do pretty much anything as long as I get food and supplies in return."

Kristoff smirked. "Anything, huh?"

Elsa frowned. "Get your mind out of the gutter, jagoff."

He raised his hands. "Relax, I was kidding."

"Good, because even if I were a hooker, I still wouldn't sleep with you," Elsa remarked. "I'm not into men."

"Well, as long as you don't make a mess of your room, you can be into robots for all I care."

"Whatever." Elsa closed up her rucksack and shuffled it back over her shoulder. "Just point me in the direction of my room."

"It's down that way," Kristoff informed her, pointing to the hallway next to him. "Third door on the right."

Elsa headed into her room, dropping her rucksack on the floor and flopping down on the bed. "Fuuuck," she muttered. It felt so good to have an actual bed to sleep in.

But her rest wasn't blissful, as she then heard the sound of mice squeaking and scurrying along the rusted metal floor.

Elsa sighed. "I knew this was too good to be true."

xXx

 

Meanwhile, just outside of the settlement, a lone figure slowly stumbled across the icy terrain. She was hardly dressed for the weather: she was barefoot, in a ratty white tank top and tight-fitting black pants. Her forearms were wrapped in dirty bandages, and her face was covered in freckles. She held a hand in front of her face to keep the driving snow out of her eyes, the wind whipping her two braids about. Her hair was strawberry blonde, but it was streaked with white.

The young woman had no idea where she was going; she only knew that she was tired, hungry, and afraid. She had been lost in the frozen wastes for two days after she escaped from that…that  _place_.

"Gotta keep going," she whispered to herself. "Gotta get somewhere safe..."

She kept stumbling through the snow, the light from Snomar glowing faintly in the blizzard. She wondered if she would go blind, but that didn't matter. The loss of sight would have been a blessing compared to the torture she had just been through.

She breathed huskily, clutching her freezing lungs. Her veins were turning a sickly blue, and her skin was following suit. "Gotta…keep going…." she repeated wearily.

She strained, her feet sludging through the thick heavy snow. Every step fell exhausting to take, but she had to make it out of this alive.

As she rested herself against the large sign on the outskirts of Snomar, she suddenly began to vomit a strange blue fluid from her mouth.

"Agh!" she groaned in pain, her throat on fire as she hacked up more of the goop.

She slapped her chest, trying her best to bury the agony within her body. She didn't know what was happening to her, and at this moment, she didn't care; she just knew that she had to get someplace safe.

The young woman stumbled into the town, seeing it coated in the heavy, hard-packed snow. There was no one around, save for a large tracked vehicle parked by the side of the street.

She slowly approached the door of the nearest building, but before she could reach it, she collapsed onto her belly in the snow. She crawled forward, scratching at the door with her fingers. "Help..." she groaned. "Somebody...p-please help me..."

As the girl finally went limp in the snow, the door swung open. Kristoff looked down at her, eyes wide. "Oh my God!"

He reached around, checking the girl's pulse. She was still alive, barely. He knew she would die if he left her out in the storm, so he picked up in his arms and carried her into the lobby, placing her on an old, rather rotten sofa.

As he did so, Elsa, who had gotten up to use the bathroom, noticed him. "Kristoff?"

Kristoff looked over at her. "Elsa, give me a hand here," he said. "This girl's out cold."

Elsa hurried over to him. "What do I do?"

"Is there anything in your backpack? Medical stuff?" Kristoff asked. "I don't know if she'll live long enough for me to get the town doctor in here."

"Hang on," Elsa said, looking through her backpack and taking out a small syringe. "I found this when I was rummaging through an old hospital a while back. It's one of those cure-all wonder drugs-a Stimpak, I think."

"It'll have to do," Kristoff replied, taking the syringe and injecting it into one of the girl's blue veins.

The girl moaned in pain for a few seconds, then seemed to relax a bit.

"Is she…dead?" Elsa asked, becoming slightly worried.

Kristoff shook his head. "I don't think so." He held his hand over her wrist, feeling her pulse. "She's still there."

Suddenly the girl coughed heavily, hacking up more blue goop from her mouth and over her chest.

"Woah! What the fuck?!" Elsa exclaimed. "What the fuck is that shit?!"

"I…I don't know," Kristoff replied, confused. He looked over at the girl as she laid her head back on the couch cushion, her eyes slowly opening.

"W-where…." the girl croaked. "Where am I?"

"You're in Snomar," Kristoff answered. "This is the Reindeer Inn. I'm Kristoff; I run the place."

"And I'm Elsa," Elsa chimed in. "I'm just a courier from out of town."

"What about you?" Kristoff asked. "Can you tell me your name?"

The girl was silent for several seconds.

"Come on, can't you tell me who you are?"

She rubbed her throat. "I...I don't know," she answered. "I don't know who I am."

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Strap yourselves in folks! This is gonna be a long one! For those wondering what sort of AU this is, this is in fact the apocalypse, a new ice age if you will. It's loosely inspired by the Fallout series and other such works of that nature. Hope you enjoy! And for future reference, this version of Elsa is asexual (but she feels strong attraction to girls)

See you next chapter (Hopefully soon)


	2. Chapter 2 - Snowflake

_Chapter 2 - Snowflake_

 

"What do you mean you don't know?" Kristoff asked, still sat with the young girl on his couch. "I mean…you have to have a name, right?"

The girl shook her head. "I guess, but…I can't remember mine."

"Kristoff, give her some space," Elsa stated, watching the scene unfold. "This girl clearly has amnesia or something."

"Since when are you my boss?" Kristoff asked, giving Elsa a stern look. "This is my inn, remember?"

"You used my stuff to help this girl," Elsa reminded him, pointing to herself. "You used  _my_  medicine, so she's my responsibility too."

Kristoff sighed. "Fine, fine, you're right. I'll go get her a hot drink. You stay here with her." He then got up and headed to the kitchen of the inn.

Elsa sat down next to the girl, feeling her forehead. Her skin felt like ice, colder than anything the storms would bring. Just where had this girl come from? "You really can't remember your name, can you?" she asked.

The girl shook her head. "No, I can't. But if you want to call me something…call me Snowflake."

"That's not exactly a common name," Elsa remarked.

"I don't think I'm from around here," Snowflake said. "In fact, I don't really know where I came from. The only thing I remember is this…this place. It was dark, and cold. And the next thing I remember is stumbling through the snow to get here."

"Looks like you've got some blanks to fill," Elsa said. "What's up with…all this?" she then asked, gesturing to the girl's blue skin and white-streaked hair.

"I'm…not sure of that either," Snowflake answered, brushing one of her white streaks. "All I know is that I'm getting colder…and I think it's gonna get worse."

Elsa put her hand on Snowflake's shoulder, giving her a reassuring smile. "Well, let's hope it doesn't come to that. Once we've got you a good night's rest, I'll take you to whatever doctor is in this town, have them take a look at you."

"You'd do that?" Snowflake asked. "But why?"

"Let's just say there's something in my gut telling me to," Elsa replied simply. "Something that tells me that there's a lot more to you than you're letting on."

Snowflake smiled a little. "You're really kind," she said, in a small, thankful voice.

"No, I'm actually a selfish bitch a lot of the time," Elsa stated, sighing. "But for whatever reason, I feel like you need my help." She yawned a bit, then called out. "Kristoff, is that drink ready for our guest?"

"Just about," Kristoff replied, before walking into the room with a hot mug of cocoa in his hand. Warm drinks, especially hot cocoa, were a rare commodity in the wastes. He then knelt down and handed Snowflake the drink.

Snowflake gently held the mug in her hands, her freezing arms shaking as tried to drink up the beverage.

Elsa held the girl's arm as she drank. "Easy, easy, don't spill it now."

Once she finished the beverage, Snowflake smiled, letting out a soft sigh of contentment. If Elsa didn't know better, she'd swear that was the first time the girl had felt warmth in a very long while. "Feel better?" Elsa inquired.

Snowflake nodded. "It's so warm…w-what was that stuff?"

"Hot cocoa," Kristoff told her. "The only true way to warm up the body in these parts...at least, according to my mama."

"I feel all tingly," the girl stated. "Is there any more?"

Kristoff shook his head. "Sorry, kiddo, but that stuff's hard to come by out here, and I only have a couple packets of it left."

"Oh…." Snowflake looked down. "Well, thank you anyway."

Elsa stretched her arms, tiredness creeping over her. "Well, I can't stay up any longer. Kristoff, can you show our friend a room?"

"She'd have to pay for it separately," Kristoff replied.

"Are you fucking serious?!" Elsa snapped. "I mean, look at her!"

Kristoff shrugged. "I gotta keep this place afloat somehow. Now, having said that, she could always share your room, and I can just look the other way."

"Wait, what?" Elsa's eyebrows raised. "I like her and all, but I need to have some privacy in this joint."

"Look, the only way this is gonna work is if you and her are bunkmates. And if you are, I'm willing to give you double the time you can stay here."

Elsa sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever. She can stay with me."

"Good," Kristoff said with a reassuring smile. "Now, unless there are any more problems with the sleeping arrangements, I'll bid you goodnight."

Elsa shook her head, and Kristoff took his leave.

Elsa then walked down to her room, gesturing for Snowflake to follow her. "My room is this way."

Snowflake followed behind her, rubbing her arms. "Thank you, Miss."

"Don't call me that," Elsa stated, not liking titles of any sort. "My name is Elsa."

"Sorry," the girl said quickly, trying her best to cover up her mistake.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "It's fine…but I did warn you I can be a bitch sometimes." She then opened up the door, leading Snowflake into the dirty room she had to call home for the next few nights. "Here we go: home sweet home."

Snowflake walked into the room, taking a moment to look around. She swallowed. "It's…kinda crappy."

"Well, you aren't exactly looking at some pre-Freeze resort here, Princess," Elsa remarked. She then headed over to her backpack, pulling out a large sleeping bag for her new roommate. "Here, take it. You need it more than I do."

Snowflake took the sleeping bag in her hand, before looking at the bed next to Elsa and seeing that her companion wouldn't have anything covering her. "But…won't you get cold?"

Elsa shrugged. "I've been out there in below-zero temperatures for most of my life. This kind of cold doesn't bother me."

Snowflake dropped the sleeping bag. "No," she replied assertively. "You need to be warm more than I do. I'll just sleep on the floor."

"In your condition?" Elsa asked. "Sorry, but if we're doing this, you're getting some comfort. I mean, don't you want to recover from…whatever the hell is wrong with you?"

Snowflake nodded. She didn't want Elsa sacrificing her own well-being just so that she would be comfortable, but she also wanted to be able to overcome this horrible affliction. "I…I guess so."

"Then, in that case, you need rest, and lots of it," Elsa said before lying down on her own bunk. "There may be a million different medicines in the world, but the one common way to fight being sick is getting rest."

Snowflake sighed and nodded in agreement. She laid out the sleeping bag on the floor beside Elsa's bed, then crawled into it. "Thank you again, by the way."

"What for?"

"For letting me stay with you," Snowflake told her. "I was out in the snow for two days…nobody helped me except for you."

"Don't get used to it," Elsa said flatly. "Around these parts, it's survival of the fittest. Kill or be killed. I'm just trying to give you a head start."

"I think I can manage myself, really," Snowflake stated. "I mean, I managed to get here, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but neither of us knows where you were coming from," Elsa said.

Snowflake laid her head down, closing her eyes. "Goodnight, then…Elsa."

"Goodnight," Elsa replied. She laid there and stared at the ceiling for a moment, lost in thought. She knew next to nothing about this girl; why was she helping her? She still couldn't answer that in full. After mulling it over for another few seconds, she closed her eyes, allowing herself to be carried off in the arms of Morpheus.

xXx

 

The next morning, Elsa took Snowflake to the local clinic to hopefully get a better understanding of her rather unusual condition. The clinic was a little ways down the road from Kristoff's inn, and thankfully, the blizzard had cleared up.

Running the clinic was a rather elderly woman in her late fifties, who spoke with a very clipped English accent. She had a rather cold demeanour, and the precise tone of a surgeon. Her name was Dr. Eleanor Tremaine.

As Elsa watched the doctor examine Snowflake with cold, emotionless eyes, she couldn't help feeling a little unnerved by the decor of the clinic. It was very clean-almost  _too_  clean. There were no stains on the floors, no blood splatters, nothing that Elsa had come to expect from a place like this.

"Hmmm," Tremaine purred, scribbling notes on a clipboard with a pencil. "So you can't remember anything beyond the past three days. Clearly retrograde amnesia, possibly due to some sort of head trauma. Do you recall hitting your head on something recently? Or have you had any strange or unusual headaches?"

Snowflake shook her head in response. "No, I haven't had any headaches. And I don't remember hitting any part of my body on anything."

"I see." She scribbled down a few more notes. "And you have no idea where this…infection you have originated?"

Another shake of the head. "Not really. I think I remember a dark, cold place, but I don't remember where it is, or what might've happened to me there."

Tremaine nodded. "Thank you, my dear. I'll see what I can do for you." The woman then turned around and headed towards Elsa, holding the clipboard at her side.

"Well?" Elsa inquired.

"She's lucky to be alive, Miss Walker," Tremaine stated, speaking in a low voice so that Snowflake wouldn't overhear. "Where did you say you found her?"

"She stumbled into Kristoff Bjorgman's inn last night," Elsa reminded the doctor. "She was coughing up this weird blue gunk, but we injected her with a Stimpak and then everything seemed to be alright."

"You're lucky she's this early on," the doctor explained. "She isn't the first I've seen with this infection. People like her have been sprouting up over the past few months, with blue skin and hair turning white like that. But…she seems to be in a much more stable condition than the others."

"Others? You mean... she's not the only one?"

"No," Tremaine said ruefully. "But the one thing that separates her from the others I've seen…is that she's still alive."

"What?"

"Yes, most of the people who've come here with skin like that usually die a few hours later... but your friend clearly has lasted longer than that."

"What would you suggest?" Elsa inquired.

The doctor gestured to a number of small packets lying on a nearby countertop, each containing a thick, gooey orange substance. "Inject her with one of these every so often," she said. "It should prevent her condition from worsening, but I only have a limited supply.. and the ingredients are hard to come by."

"How long can this keep her going?" Elsa asked, holding one of the packets in her hand.

"That is an excellent question," Tremaine replied, "and one for which I'm afraid I don't have a solid answer. As I said, this girl is the first patient I've seen with these symptoms who appears to be in a stable condition."

Elsa sighed, putting the packets in her rucksack. "Thanks, Doc. I appreciate it."

"By the way…I found a scar on your friend's right forearm," Tremaine then stated. "I'm not sure what could have caused it, since it's mostly healed, but I thought you should know."

Elsa glanced over at Snowflake, seeing the scar that had hitherto been concealed under the bandages the girl had worn. It was faded, mostly matching the pink of the skin that hadn't turned a shade of blue. Elsa couldn't really tell the shape of the scar, but it seemed to be either from a knife or a surgical incision. It was very odd.

"I see," Elsa stated. "Thank you for telling me, Doctor."

The doctor nodded. "I'll do some research into the girl's condition. I may learn something that will be helpful."

"Thank you," Elsa replied, before walking over to Snowflake and taking her hand. "You ready to go now?"

She nodded quickly. "Yes, please. I don't like it here."

Elsa raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why not?"

Snowflake was silent for a second, then said, "I...I don't know. There's just something about this place that...scares me."

"Oh, alright," Elsa agreed, still very unsure of why Snowflake was reacting in this way. She then got the girl off the table she was lying on and, after saying goodbye to Dr. Tremaine, walked with Snowflake out into the street.

Now that the storms had passed and the sun had come out, Elsa and Snowflake got a good view of the perpetual winter wonderland that the world had become. Everywhere they looked, they saw buildings covered in snow and nothing else.

Snowflake's expression changed from mild fear to wide-eyed wonder. "Wow...this looks so beautiful."

Elsa rolled her eyes at the girl's childlike reaction. "Yeah, to an eight-year-old, maybe. How old even are you?"

"I'm…not sure of that either," Snowflake admitted. "But I'm pretty sure I'm not an eight-year-old." She giggled. "So, what are we doing now?"

"I'm gonna grab a few more supplies from my Snowcat," Elsa said. "If we're bunking up together for the next week, might as well get comfy."

"Snowcat?" the girl inquired.

"My car," Elsa explained, before walking down the street. "It's how I get around. It's a  _looot_  quicker than walking."

"Ohhh, okay," Snowflake responded, very intrigued. "Is it fast?"

"Well... it used to be," Elsa stated, keeping a steady pace. "See, it used to be one of the fastest Cats around. I even used it in a few races, if you can believe that. But the engine has been kinda dying these past few years, so I guess I could use a replacement."

"But where would you get one?" Snowflake asked.

"Don't know, don't care," the blonde replied. "But I'll know it when I see it." As they arrived at the bottom of the street, Elsa's eyes widened. "Oh, fuck me…."

Elsa's Snowcat was still sitting there, right where she had left it the previous night. However, as the two could plainly see, it was covered from top to bottom in a heavy drift of snow. Elsa groaned. "Why? Why did it have to be snow?"

She brushed the snow off of storage compartment of the Snowcat, opening it and pulling out a large steel shovel. She knew this was an utter chore, but she had little choice. She then started to scrape away the snow from the Cat's tracks, piling it all over to one side. It was an effort, but Elsa had done it many times before. "Stupid fucking Big Freeze," she muttered. "Couldn't have been a giant flood or a nuclear winter. No, it just  _had_  to be a bunch of fucking ice and snow!"

Suddenly, Elsa felt a hunk of snow smack into the back of her head, and a sliver of snow dropped down the back of her jacket. "H-hey!" she exclaimed, slightly shivering.

Snowflake sniggered behind her. "I forgot to say 'duck.'"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "I'm not here to play games with you. I've got other things to worry about."

Snowflake sighed. "I just thought maybe it'd make you smile, you know? You seem so grumpy all the time."

"Duh, because we're living in a new ice age," Elsa pointed out, continuing to shovel snow out from under the Snowcat's treads. "If you spent twenty-one years of your life staring at nothing but a bunch of white all around you every day, you'd be grumpy too."

Snowflake seemed to deflate a little bit. "Oh..."

Elsa looked down, sighing. "Look, I can get why you did it," she said, putting her shovel to one side. "There was a time when I would have been happy to have a snowball fight with someone. But those days are long gone."

Snowflake walked up to Elsa, leaning on the side of the Cat. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Elsa shook her head. "No. It's…it's personal."

The girl nodded. "I understand." She then coughed a little bit, and a few small flecks of the strange blue goop landed on her hand.

Elsa's eyes widened. "Oh, shit. Are you alright?"

"I…." Snowflake took a deep breath. "I think so, yeah. I don't know what this goop is. It just seems to keep coming out of me."

"Just…keep it outside alright?" Elsa requested. "The last thing I need is my car smelling of blue vomit."

"I'll try," Snowflake replied. "But I'm not making promises." She then put her head into Elsa's storage compartment, taking a look what was inside. "Wow! You've collected a lot of stuff!"

Elsa looked over her shoulder. "Hey! Out of there!" she ordered. "That's my car!"

"I'm just having a look!" Snowflake replied. She then took her head out, pulling out a long, gun-like object. "What's this thing?"

"Hey, careful with that!" Elsa quickly grabbed the tool from Snowflake's hands. "It's my arc caster. I use it to jumpstart the engine when it breaks, but it's very dangerous. You pull the trigger and anything within ten meters gets a thousand volts through their system."

"Whoa," Snowflake remarked. "I guess that person would get a real  _charge_  out of that, huh?" She giggled at her little joke.

Elsa sighed, putting the arc caster away. "Just don't mess with it, okay? In fact, don't mess with anything if you don't know what it is."

Snowflake nodded. "I think I remember seeing something like that once," she commented.

Elsa raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "Really? Where?"

"I…I'm not sure," she admitted. "My memory is still very hazy, remember?"

"I know," Elsa said. "I just thought I'd ask." She then smiled a bit, nudging Snowflake's arm. "Hey, don't look so glum. Just because you've got a snarky bitch for a companion doesn't mean we shouldn't be getting along."

Snowflake looked at Elsa, feeling somewhat relieved. "Is there a second shovel in this trunk of yours? I'd like to help you out in any way I can."

Elsa reached into the compartment, taking out a spare shovel for her. "Here, take it and start digging on the other side."

Snowflake saluted Elsa. "Aye, aye, captain!"

xXx

 

Back in the room at the Reindeer Inn, Elsa was resting on her bed, cleaning a small revolver she kept in her pocket. Snowflake, meanwhile, was sitting on the floor and munching on a snack that Kristoff had given her.

"Mmmmm," she said, enjoying her sweet treat. "This stuff is delicious…what did you say it was called again?"

"Chocolate," Elsa replied. "They say it was really popular before the Big Freeze."

"I really like it!" Snowflake exclaimed. "It's so sweet and tasty." She then took a big bite from it. "And it just melts in my mouth!"

Elsa smiled. "Just be glad the cold kept it preserved." She then looked at her gun again, before polishing it some more. "So…do you remember anything else about yourself?"

"Just one thing," Snowflake replied, melted chocolate on her lips. "I think I might know what my last name was…or at least another name that I went by. I think it was…Rime. Yeah, Rime."

"Rime?" Elsa raised an eyebrow. "That makes even less sense than Snowflake."

"Hey, I don't understand all this either," Snowflake remarked. "I'm just wondering where I came from. Maybe I was the leader of some settlement and got myself captured…or I was an orphan raised in the wilds."

"You could be anyone, Snowflake," Elsa stated. "But…will you be happy if you ever find out? I mean, who's to say you weren't someone fucked up before all this?"

"Maybe, but that's not the point. The point is that I want to have some answers for all of…this." She gestured to her blue skin and white hair.

"I can understand that," Elsa remarked.

"So," Snowflake asked after a brief pause, "what's the plan from here?"

"Wait, wait, wait," Elsa said, holding up her hand. "What's this  _we_  stuff?"

"I thought we were in this together," Snowflake assumed. "I mean, we are staying together, aren't we?"

"No, I'm only helping you get adjusted to life out here for as long as I'm in this shithole," Elsa pointed out. "Once those eight days are up, I'm out of here."

"But what about my condition?" Snowflake asked, rather concerned. "I mean, what if gets worse? What if I die?"

"Not if you keep taking that stuff the doctor gave you," Elsa reminded her. "And she could probably have more of it by the time you run out."

Snowflake shook her head. "No, I don't want temporary solutions to this. I want to be cured, and I want to find out who I am. And I want you to help me."

"No way," Elsa refused. "I don't partner up with anyone. I'm just trying to look out for number one."

"Hold on," Snowflake stopped Elsa. "Why don't we work for each other? I can help you with whatever work or tasks you do, and you can help me find out who I am and a cure for my sickness. I don't know if I could do much, but I'm willing to work as hard as I can."

Elsa frowned. She opened her mouth to speak, her lips and tongue forming the first sound of the word "No". But something stopped her. She closed her mouth, taking a moment to look deep into Snowflake's eyes: those soft turquoise eyes, with locks of ginger-and-white streaked hair hanging just above them.

Elsa looked down, feeling a sense of pity for the girl. She didn't normally concern herself with other people's problems-she had enough problems of her own. But Snowflake had literally nothing: no home, no family, no past, and no name. If Elsa didn't help her, she wouldn't last more than a few days on her own. And beyond that, she felt as if Snowflake were a sort of kindred spirit-another girl lost amid the frozen landscape, just trying to stay alive.

"Fine," Elsa finally agreed. "We're partners, for now."

Snowflake smiled, throwing her arms around Elsa and hugging her tightly. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" she exclaimed jubilantly.

Elsa wriggled out of the hug. "No hugs. I'm not really into physical affection."

"Oh," Snowflake realised, backing off. "I'm sorry. But thank you. I promise to be a good partner."

"Yeah, yeah," Elsa replied. "Just don't make me regret this."

"Oh, I won't," Snowflake told her in full confidence. "I promise, you won't regret a second of this."

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Elsa and um... Snowflake are friends! They gonna do a lot together, I'm sure :3 Okay, a few things to note. I used Lady Tremaine as the doctor because she was the closest disney character to Dr Chakwas from Mass Effect. As for what's actually up with Snowflake... I'm not gonna tell ye :3 Next chapter will be up either on saturday night or sunday.

See ya then!

Also thanks to my lovely girlfriend Nona for making the cover again :3


	3. Chapter 3 - The Nomad Shaman

_Chapter 3 - The Nomad Shaman_

 

Elsa slept rather soundly that night-a fairly rare occurrence for her. It seemed like she might actually be well-rested and ready to take on the next day. However, she was pulled out of her slumber by a dreadfully loud noise. It sounded like Snowflake was coughing again.

Elsa rolled over and opened one eye. "Snowflake, can you keep it..." Her voice trailed off.

Snowflake wasn't coughing: she was vomiting up more of that strange blue goo, and her skin and veins were beginning to turn icy blue again. "It hurts..." the girl whispered hoarsely. "My throat...it's burning..."

Elsa's eyes shot open, and she quickly jumped out of bed and ran to Snowflake's side. Already there was a puddle of the blue goop collecting beneath the girl's mouth.

"Elsa…." Snowflake croaked, gasping. "Those packets…I need one…."

Elsa dug through her rucksack and pulled out one of the packets and a syringe, filling it with the medicine. She then took Snowflake's hand and injected the medicine into the vein in her forearm.

Snowflake breathed softly and slowly relaxed, the pain beginning to subside. She felt the orange liquid course through her veins, slowing the growth of the blue.

She rested her head back into the sleeping bag and sighed softly. "Thanks, Elsa."

Elsa sat by her, stroking her forehead. "You should rest a little more. You've got a fever again."

Snowflake chuckled. "Shouldn't that be a good thing? Since I'm so cold?"

Elsa sighed, shaking her head. "To tell you the truth, I have no idea."

"I was making a joke," Snowflake said. She coughed again, but there was no sign of the goop this time. "Jeez, you need a sense of humour."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "A sense of humour won't get you very far out there, honey."

Snowflake raised her eyebrow. "What's with all the honey stuff? Are you getting a crush on me?" She smirked. "Elsa, I didn't know that's how you felt."

"No…it's just…never mind," Elsa stated, before climbing back to her bed. Before she drifted back off, she muttered, "I call everyone honey, so don't get used to it."

Snowflake chuckled. "I wonder if you ever had a boyfriend to call honey," she joked.

"I don't like boys," Elsa replied. "For your information, I'm into girls."

"Really?" Snowflake asked. "That's kinda funny."

Elsa rolled over and glared at her. "Is that so?"

The younger girl nodded. "I think I like girls too. It's the only thing I can remember kinda clearly."

"Well, good for you, Miss Lesbian," Elsa said, lying back. "But it's been a while since I've had any kind of romantic interest in anyone. And before you ask, no, I haven't gotten with anyone. I'm not really a big fan of sex."

"I bet you don't stay with anyone long enough for them to even be your girlfriends, what with you being so cold all the time," Snowflake remarked. "But I'm making it my goal. By the time I get my memories back, you're gonna be a better human being, with a sense of humour and a girlfriend."

"Good luck with any of that," Elsa said. "Now get some rest. I'm gonna go looking around for work later on. I can't guarantee it will be easy."

"What sort of work?"

"Any work that gives us food, supplies, and possibly a few more nights in this inn."

Snowflake nodded. "Elsa, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Where did you come from?"

Elsa rolled over, hiding her face from Snowflake as her cheeks went red, her mind filling with memories that she had been struggling to bury for years. "I…I don't want to talk about it."

"Personal again?"

"Yes."

Snowflake sighed. "Elsa, you need to try opening up to more people. It's not gonna be good if you always push people out." She crawled out of her sleeping bag and sat on her knees beside Elsa's bed, laying her arms on the mattress and looking at the courier with calm eyes. "Please tell me, Elsa. It might help me to remember."

"Why would it help you?" Elsa argued, glaring at her. "What would my past have to do with where you came from?"

"I don't know!" Snowflake said in frustration. "I just…I hate not knowing who I am." She held her head in her hands. "There's so much that I don't remember. My name, my favourite colour, my favourite song…." She sighed.

Elsa rolled over, giving Snowflake a rather apologetic look. "Look, I'm sorry. I know you're probably angry that you don't remember who you are, but pressing me about my past isn't the answer to your problem."

"I know, I know," Snowflake admitted. "I guess…I'm just kinda envious. At least you had a past."

"Yeah…although sometimes I wish that I didn't," Elsa muttered. "I'm not saying your past was like mine, but you could be better off not knowing."

Snowflake sighed. "Just answer me one yes-or-no question. Whatever happened to you in your past…is that the reason why you're so distant now?"

"Part of it, yes," Elsa said. "Is that all?"

"Yes," Snowflake looked down. "I'm sorry for bothering you."

"No, don't be. I'm a stone cold bitch, but we're still in this together."

Snowflake nodded, getting back into her sleeping bag. "And Elsa…thank you for saving me."

"Don't get used to it," Elsa quipped, before she closed her eyes and drifted off back to sleep.

xXx

 

After a few more hours of sleep, Elsa got up and headed over to the front of the inn, her nostrils being pricked by the sensation of breakfast being cooked. Finally, she'd get some real food, and not just some leftover scraps she and Snowflake had found in her Snowcat.

She found Kristoff making some food on an old electric stove. He glanced over at her and said, "Oh, it's you. You hungry?"

"Very," Elsa replied. "Sorry if you heard coughing and spluttering from my room last night. My roommate was doing her blue goop act again."

Kristoff sighed. "You figured out what's wrong with her? I'm kinda worried about her."

"Dr. Tremaine said it was some new disease that's been going around," Elsa stated. "She doesn't know where Snowflake could have got it from, though."

"Hope I don't get it," Kristoff said. "If I wasn't around, this place would fall apart-literally."

"I can tell," Elsa remarked. She looked down, seeing Kristoff was cooking the beans she had given him as her initial payment for her room here. "Oh, you're cooking that, are you?"

"Yup," Kristoff replied. "It's not much, but it should keep our strength up."

Elsa looked closer into the pot. "What about Snowflake, though? She'll need something to eat too."

"I found some beef jerky in my fridge for her," Kristoff stated, pointing to some packets on the counter nearby. "She can have it whenever she wants."

Elsa smiled, picking up the packets. "Good thing meat preserves well in this cold. This stuff should have gone bad years ago."

Kristoff then finished up his cooking, placing two bowls of the beans onto the nearby table and gesturing for Elsa to take a seat.

Elsa sat down, taking a spoonful of beans into her mouth. "Mmm, good and warm."

"I know, right? It's so hard to find good cooking these days," Kristoff joked. "Anyway, what's up with you and Snowflake today?"

"Not sure right now," Elsa said, spooning more beans to her lips. "I'm gonna try and go looking for work."

"Are you?" Kristoff replied. "Well, it just so happens that I've got a little job offer out right now; one that'd be perfect for you."

Elsa nodded, wiping her mouth on her sleeve. "I'm listening."

"Basically, there's an old friend of mine who lives out in the wastes, not far from here," he explained. "She tends to keep to herself a lot, but I usually get someone to send out a supply run to her, since I'd rather she not starve to death out there in the wilderness."

"Sounds simple enough," Elsa remarked, nodding. "How far is this friend of yours?"

"About thirteen miles, give or take," Kristoff answered. "She has her own camp and a little farm, really cosy little place. If you do it, I'd be willing to let you and Snowflake stay here a couple more days."

Elsa chuckled. "At this rate, we'd be living here permanently."

"Nah, the max I'd let anyone stay is two weeks," Kristoff said. "So…are you interested?"

Elsa nodded. "Consider it done. Where are the supplies I'm delivering?"

"In a sack in my room," Kristoff said. "I'll get it for you after we've eaten."

xXx

 

After breakfast was finished and the supplies collected, Elsa headed out of the inn with Snowflake in tow, both of them heading towards Elsa's parked Snowcat. Elsa could tell Snowflake was ecstatic about the whole thing. It was their first job as a team-although being part of a team with anyone was Elsa's least favourite activity.

As they neared the large tracked vehicle, Snowflake's face beamed. "I call shotgun!"

Elsa looked at her, confused. "Wait, what?"

"I said I'm calling shotgun," Snowflake repeated, booping Elsa on the nose. "I'm riding next to you, silly."

Elsa shook her head. "No can do. The cockpit is narrow, which means you're sitting your ass behind me for the whole trip."

"Awww," Snowflake pouted.

Elsa climbed up onto the top of the Cat, unlocking the long, transparent canopy. "Get in," she said brusquely.

Snowflake did as she was told, straining to clamber up the side of the Cat. "Ugh! It's too tall!" she grunted. "Isn't there a ladder or something?!"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Hang on." She reached down and grabbed Snowflake's hand, pulling the younger girl up onto the Cat. In that brief moment, their gazes met, and they looked into each other's eyes for a moment.

Elsa blushed a little bit, eliciting a giggle from Snowflake. The older girl pushed her companion into the rear seat of the Snowcat and said, "Don't get any ideas."

Snowflake smirked. "Wasn't planning to." She sat up. "Man, that was like a crazy trust exercise, huh?"

"Just sit still and be quiet," Elsa said, facepalming. She climbed into the driver's seat of the Cat, turning the key and starting up the engine. As the mechanical beast hummed and growled into life, the canopy closed up overhead, sealing Snowflake and Elsa inside.

Snowflake leaned back in her seat, twiddling her thumbs. "So…do I just sit here?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Elsa said. "We're only dropping this stuff for Kristoff's friend, and then we're coming straight back here."

"What? I thought we'd be doing more than that!" Snowflake complained. "I thought we were gonna go on this big adventure."

"Honey, life isn't a big adventure," Elsa reminded her. "Sometimes, it's just a bunch of pointless shit that goes on until the day you die."

Snowflake frowned. "Hmph. Well, aren't you Miss Sunshine."

Elsa put the Snowcat in gear, ignoring Snowflake's comment. The treads of the Cat churned through the snow as the vehicle drove out of the street in Snomar and onto the open tracks, heading out into the wastes. The vehicle accelerated to its top speed, a large trail of icy dust spouting from behind it.

Snowflake looked up through the glass of the canopy, seeing a bright yellow sun shining down from the heavens through a group of clouds. "We're in good weather again."

"Not for long," Elsa muttered grimly. "The storms will come back. They always do."

Snowflake leaned forward, looking at a set of controls beside her. "Hey, is one of these to adjust the seat? I feel kinda cooped up."

"No," Elsa told her. "Don't touch anything, alright? Just sit still."

Snowflake frowned. "But that's boring!"

"Life is boring!" Elsa argued.

Snowflake folded her arms and stuck her tongue out at Elsa.

Elsa sighed. Snowflake was behaving like a petulant child. "God, you're worse than my sister."

Snowflake's eyebrows pricked up. "Wait-you have a sister?"

"Ye-I mean, no," Elsa quickly denied. "Just forget it. We've got a job to do, and I want to get it done quickly."

"Fine, fine," Snowflake replied, laying back. "Hey, maybe we could stop for a while before we get there, or on the way back. Maybe go and build a snowman?"

"Don't push it," her companion said annoyedly. "We're here to drop off those supplies. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Aww, you're no fun," Snowflake complained.

Elsa then spied something on the horizon: small puffs of smoke, grey and circular, rising up into the air. "Smoke signals," she muttered to herself. Kristoff had told Elsa to watch out for such a thing before she left, informing her that his friend lived where the smoke would be coming from. "We're almost there," she told Snowflake. "Just let me handle this, okay?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Snowflake sarcastically retorted.

The Cat pulled up across a large snowy plain, with large fences surrounding a rather open enclosure. At the centre of the site was a small tent, beige and rather torn, with a fire pit at the centre, billowing smoke into the air.

Elsa looked to one side, seeing a group of very woolly cattle munching on the sparse, snow-covered grass. These animals, much like the humans, had adapted to their new environment.

"This looks homely," Snowflake commented.

Elsa pressed a button on the Cat's control panel, shutting off the engine and opening the canopy up for her to disembark. "Wait here," she told Snowflake for what seemed like the thousandth time now. She jumped off the roof of the Cat and opened up the storage compartment, taking out a small sack full of various food and medical supplies and slinging it over her shoulder.

Once the canopy was closed over Snowflake, Elsa started to make her way towards the tent at the centre of the camp. Aside from the cattle, the place seemed to be deserted. Why anyone in their right mind would live such a solitary life, Elsa neither knew nor cared.

"Hello?" she called out. "My name's Elsa! Your friend Kristoff told me to drop some supplies for you!"

A figure in a heavy hooded coat with a furry cape walked out from the tent. "Kristoff sent you?" it asked.

Elsa nodded. "Yeah, that's what I just said." She looked at the figure closely. "Are you his friend?"

The figure nodded. "Come inside, please. It's warmer."

Elsa sighed. "Fine, but I'm not saying for milk and cookies."

As the figure stepped into the tent, they turned around to face Elsa again. "Oh, and your friend is welcome to join us."

"My…." Elsa turned around to see that Snowflake had gotten out of the Cat and was now standing behind her. She rubbed her temples, muttering, "I can't take you anywhere, can I?"

Snowflake smiled warmly, waving to the hooded figure. "Hiya! I'm Snowflake, and this is my grumpy partner Elsa. Don't worry, she's really nice once you get to know her. She isn't always this much of a stinker."

The figure chuckled. "The two of you don't get along, eh?"

"We're making the best of it," Elsa said as she and Snowflake followed the strange figure into their tent. The tent was adorned with various tribal markings and symbols, patterned with relics from an era long since past.

"Woah…." Snowflake admired their surroundings. "What's all this stuff?"

"Don't touch," Elsa instructed. "This stuff could be valuable."

"It is," the figure said. "But only to me, it seems." It removed the coat and cape, revealing itself to be a woman around Elsa's age with tanned skin and long, flowing black hair. "My name is Winona Matoaka," she said, introducing herself. "You may call me Pocahontas."

Elsa looked over the woman, seeing she was draped in a traditional Native American shawl. "You're a Native American, I see."

"Yes…although I'm probably among the last of my people," she admitted. "Ever since The Freezing, we've lost sight of the old ways. Our culture is rooted in spirituality, but…there's not much call for that now."

Elsa nodded. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense."

Pocahontas smiled. "But I can see you're both kind and gentle souls who would bear me no harm, and I'm thankful for that." She gestured to a small group of cushions at the centre of the tent. "Please, sit."

"Oh, no thanks," Elsa excused. "We really have to-"

"Actually, we'd be happy to," Snowflake interrupted. She then gave Elsa a look, reminding her that they were this woman's guests and to be respectful.

Pocahontas sat down on the cushions, and Elsa and Snowflake joined her. The Native American woman looked at them with a friendly smile. "Tell me about yourselves. I'm pretty sure you aren't from around here."

"I'm not," Elsa stated. "I'm a courier, just taking work wherever I go."

"And I'm her partner," Snowflake stated.

"Oh, so you and her are-"

"No, no," Elsa denied. "Not like that. Work partners, travelling partners, not…that sort of partner."

She nodded. "If you say so." She then took a look at Snowflake's hands, still perfectly blue like ice. She gasped. "Goodness, what's wrong with your hands, dear?"

Snowflake looked down at her hands, then back to Pocahontas. "Well, we're not really sure what's wrong with me," she excused. "Apparently I have this strange illness from…somewhere."

"She's lost her memory," Elsa stated. "I'm just trying to help her recover it."

"Amnesia, eh?" The Native American woman paused in thought, rubbing her chin. "I think there's an old ritual of my people that can help with that. If we cleanse her soul, her mind should be restored."

"Cleanse my soul?" Snowflake asked.

"As I said, Native American culture is rooted in spirituality," Pocahontas explained. "We believed that most of our bodies' problems were linked to our spirits being in disharmony, but we had many rituals to help with such afflictions."

"Wait, what's going to happen to Snowflake?" Elsa inquired, becoming very concerned for her partner.

"All she would need to do is drink a special tea of my making," the shaman went on. "It would essentially put her into a dreamlike state...at least, in theory. That way, she might be able to recover some of her lost memories."

Snowflake then nodded. "Do it. If it helps me, I'm willing to take any chance."

"Snowflake, if you drink whatever this tea is, it could make your condition worse," Elsa cautioned. "Are you sure you want to try this?"

"I haven't got much to lose, Elsa," she pointed out. "I need to know who I am."

Elsa sighed and then looked at Pocahontas. "Can you guarantee this won't hurt her in any way?"

"I promise," the Native American woman assured Elsa. "The herb will have been ground to a point where its poisons will not affect her."

Elsa's eyebrows shot up. "Wait—poisons?!"

"The herb is rather toxic in nature, often resulting in rather…vivid hallucinations when consumed," Pocahontas stated. "But don't worry, my people have been using it for centuries. We know how to handle it."

Elsa nodded. "Okay, but the moment I see anything wrong with Snowflake, I'm bringing her out of it."

"Very well," Pocahontas agreed. "I'll go and make the tea. It shouldn't take long, since I harvested a few herbs from my land this morning."

Snowflake giggled, nudging Elsa. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were worried about me."

"I'm not," Elsa denied. "But you are my partner. I can't have you foaming at the mouth because of some stupid tribal tea you decided to drink."

"Awww, you do care about me," Snowflake teased. "Thank you."

"Just...shut up," Elsa muttered, looking away in embarrassment.

A few minutes later, Pocahontas returned with a small bowl of green peyote tea in her hand. She smiled and passed it to Snowflake, being careful not to spill it. "Here you go, my dear."

Snowflake smiled. "Thanks. So, do I drink this now?"

Pocahontas shook her head. "No, I need to begin the ritual chant in order for the drink to fully immerse you in the dream state. I must warn you: the visions can be very powerful."

"I'm prepared," Snowflake replied.

Pocahontas looked over at Elsa. "Elsa, I'll need you to turn away now. This ritual is very sacred to my people, and I can't have outsiders watching in."

"I understand," Elsa said, walking to the other side of the tent. "I'll be standing here if you need me."

Snowflake stretched her arms a bit. "I'm ready when you are, Miss Pocahontas."

Pocahontas closed her hands and started up a fire at the centre of the circle of cushions on the floor. As the flames danced and flickered in front of them, she started to chant in a language neither Elsa nor Snowflake were familiar with.

Snowflake looked at Pocahontas, then at the bowl of tea in her hands. "Do…do I drink now?" she asked.

Pocahontas nodded. "You may drink. May the spirits protect your soul on this journey."

Snowflake closed her eyes, lifting the bowl to her mouth and drinking the tea. It had a very strong, bitter flavour, making her grimace. After she swallowed, nothing happened for a few moments. Then, the world seemed to dissolve into nothingness around her. There was nothing but her, and the cushion she was sitting on.

She looked around at the vast, empty expanse. "What the hell...?"

Suddenly, a person appeared before her: a little girl with the same hair and eye colour as Snowflake herself. "Hiya!" the girl said cheerfully.

Snowflake looked at the child for a moment. She knew that she recognized this little girl, but how? After a moment, she said, "Hi. What's your name?"

The little girl opened her mouth to answer, but before she could say anything, a loud scream echoed from her mouth. It was suddenly cut short, however, when the little girl collapsed, unconscious, to the ground. She then faded away just as suddenly as she had arrived.

Snowflake then saw a number of images flashing before her eyes: needles, gurneys with straps, surgical instruments, a man in a lab coat holding a syringe full of blue liquid in one hand. As this last image appeared, the room suddenly went completely dark, and a distorted voice said, "Do what you're told, Snowflake. You know what will happen if you disobey, don't you?"

Suddenly, electricity began to crackle around her, as if she were inside a stormcloud. The bolts arced out of the blackness surrounding her, zapping and burning her skin. "No!" she screamed in terror and panic, tears streaming down her freckled cheeks. "Please, no! I'm sorry! I'll be good, I promise! Please stop! IT HURTS!"

As Elsa watched, Snowflake began to shake violently, as if the bolts which Anna was seeing in her trance were actually harming her in reality. "What's happening to her?" Elsa demanded.

"This vision must be more powerful than we had expected," Pocahontas replied.

Elsa stood up quickly. "I'm pulling her out!" She crossed over to Snowflake and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Snowflake! Snowflake!" she said loudly. "Can you hear me? Wake up!"

Snowflake's eyes suddenly snapped open as she came out of the trance. She looked around for a moment, panting hard. "Oh, God…." she murmured. "How long was I in there?"

"About five seconds," Elsa said, sitting down beside her. "Did you…see anything in there?"

She shivered. "I...I saw a little girl who looked like me," she answered. "She was gonna tell me her name...but something happened, and she passed out."

Elsa patted Snowflake's shoulder. "Easy, easy, just take a few deep breaths," she said in a comforting tone. She then looked at Pocahontas. "Do you know what that might mean? What she saw?"

"I honestly don't know," the Native American woman answered. "I'm a shaman, not a psychiatrist."

"I...I think that little girl was me," Snowflake said. "Maybe that's why I can't remember anything...because something happened to me when I was a kid."

"Whatever happened to you, my dear," Pocahontas said calmly, "it must have clearly been very traumatic. I've performed that ritual over a dozen times, and not once has anyone screamed like that."

"I just...I felt so afraid," Snowflake said, shivering again. "There was a man in a white coat...I couldn't see his face. He...he had a syringe. He said if I didn't do what he told me to, he was gonna punish me...and then...and then lightning started hitting me…." She clung tightly to Elsa, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Elsa wrapped her arms around the young woman, stroking her hair in an attempt to comfort her. "I'm so sorry, Snowflake."

"It was only a vision," Pocahontas said in a reassuring, almost motherly tone. "He can't harm you."

Elsa sighed, helping Snowflake to her feet. "Come on, Snowflake. Let's get you home. You need a rest, clearly."

Snowflake nodded, before looking at Pocahontas one last time, smiling at her softly. "Thank you for allowing me to see that."

"Good luck out there, my dear," Pocahontas said, bidding them farewell. "May the Great Spirit watch over you on your long journey."

Elsa smiled. "Thank you. We'll probably need it."

xXx

 

The trip back to Snomar was quiet and long for Elsa and Snowflake. Even if Elsa couldn't see her new friend behind her, she knew that what the girl had seen had clearly shaken her up. She wondered what sort of life Snowflake had led, what had happened to cause such misery to her. The only thing she could do now was hope that Snowflake would recover.

"Hey," Elsa finally said, breaking the silence. "Are you feeling alright?"

Snowflake shrugged. "I...I guess so. Just trying to make sense of that vision, or whatever it was."

"Do you still want to know about your past?" Elsa asked.

"I'm not sure," Snowflake answered. "Part of me still wants to know, but after that vision…, I'm a little scared of what I might find."

"Don't be," Elsa reassured her. "I know I was cold to you before, but I'll be here for you, no matter what. I promise."

Snowflake smiled a little bit. "Thanks, Elsa. You're a good friend."

Elsa smiled. She was starting to like being Snowflake's friend now. Perhaps there was something about the strange girl that was finally clicking in her.

Snowflake sighed. "When will we be back in Snomar?"

"Should be any minute now," Elsa said. "Are you going to head to sleep?"

"Possibly," Snowflake replied. "No point being awake now; the day's work is done."

Elsa thought for a second. She knew she had to cheer Snowflake up somehow. "Hey, didn't you say something about making a snowman on the way here?"

"What about it?"

Elsa smiled. "Let's make one. You and me, right in Kristoff's backyard."

Snowflake's eyes widened in surprise. "Are you serious? Did I actually die there and this is heaven where Elsa is actually a nice girl?"

The courier shrugged. "I'd rather build a snowman than see you all down in the dumps. So, are you in?"

Snowflake grinned. "Yes, please!"

As Elsa then turned to look out of the cockpit through, her eyes widened. "What the…?"

On the horizon was the familiar sight of the town of Snomar, but right away, Elsa could see that everything was off. Rolling down the main street of the town were a group of large, grey, wheeled tanks. They seemed to be of a similar build to her Snowcat, and standing alongside them were groups of soldiers wearing some kind of grey body armour.

Elsa couldn't see if anyone was around, but she definitely saw the sight of a building currently on fire. It was the clinic where Elsa and Snowflake had been the day before.

"My God…." Elsa said, shocked.

Snowflake's eyes widened, something clicking in her mind. "Elsa…it's them."

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Howdy folks! It's new chapter time! I hope you all liked this chapter and its sort of revelations about Snowflake. I tried to do the Native American stuff as best as I could so I hope I was accurate in that portrayal. When the next chapter will be out might... vary. I'll try and get the chapters edited soon so stay tuned. Take care!


	4. Chapter 4 - The Siege Of Snomar

_Chapter 4 - The Siege Of Snomar_

 

"Them?" Elsa asked. "You recognize those guys?"

Snowflake nodded. "I'm starting to remember some things. They work for the man in the white coat."

Elsa looked closely out of the window of the Snowcat, her eyes keeping focus on the various tanks and military vehicles driving through the town. Where they had come from, she didn't have a clue, but if they were the ones who hurt Snowflake, she couldn't risk them taking her.

"Do you know anything else about them?" Elsa inquired.

"No," Snowflake answered. "But they're here for me. I'm sure of that."

"Alright, we need a plan," Elsa stated. "But first, we have to make sure Kristoff is okay."

Snowflake looked at Elsa, a little confused. "Why? I thought you were only concerned about me."

"I am, but I can't let innocent people get hurt because of you," Elsa reminded her. "Look, I'm gonna try and get into town. Maybe I'll be able to spy on those thugs. Stay right here- and I mean it this time."

Snowflake nodded, swallowing. "Be careful, Elsa. I don't want them to take you too."

"They won't," Elsa promised, pressing a button on her side to open the canopy. She climbed down and opened up the storage compartment, taking out the arc caster. It wasn't much of a weapon, but Elsa knew she had to be prepared in case things got messy.

After giving Snowflake one last look of goodbye, Elsa started carefully sneaking towards the town, hiding behind a large steel wall.

She looked to her left, seeing a platoon of identical grey-armoured soldiers walking through the streets, bringing people out of their homes while they searched the buildings. Amongst one of the squads, Elsa noticed a man wearing gold coloured armour; the commander of these soldiers, she assumed.

"The scans show that she came this way!" the commander barked to his troops. "If the girl's here, find her! If not, find out where she went!"

"Shit," Elsa swore. Her fears were sadly confirmed.

Before she could move forward, she was quickly grabbed by a pair of hands from behind. She felt like she needed to scream, but as the hands released her and she saw who they belonged to, she relaxed.

"Easy," Kristoff said quietly. "It's me. It's Kristoff."

Elsa sighed in relief. "Kristoff... am I glad to see you." She then looked behind her, checking for any of the troops before speaking again. "What's going on here?"

"Hell if I know," Kristoff said. "About an hour after you and Snowflake left, these tanks rolled into town and those soldiers came out. Their leader went over to Dr. Tremaine's clinic and, well…she didn't make it."

Elsa looked closely at the troops, seeing the leader walk back to one of the large tanks. "Who are they?"

"Don't know, but I haven't seen any technology that advanced before," Kristoff remarked. "Whoever these guys are, we don't stand a chance."

"Snowflake recognized them," Elsa said. "These creeps are bad news."

"I figured they were after her," Kristoff replied. "All they kept asking people was if they had seen a girl with blue skin and white hair. No one except you, me and the doc saw her, so when those guys got no answer they just tossed them in the back of those tanks or out into the street."

"They're taking hostages," Elsa surmised. "In case Snowflake's still here and they need to lure her out."

"Yeah. Thankfully, I was able to get out of the inn just in time," Kristoff said. "So…do you have a plan?"

"Sort of," she answered. "I'm gonna surrender myself to them, see if maybe I can keep them occupied. You try and get to those tanks and free those people." She pulled off the arc caster from her back and handed it to him. "Use this if things get too hot."

"Wait, is this an arc caster?" Kristoff asked in surprise. "How did you get one of these things?"

"It's a long story," Elsa replied. "But it should be charged enough to fire a few charged shots. Make them count."

"Alright," Kristoff agreed with a nod. "And Elsa? Be careful. We don't know how tough these bastards are."

"I'll be careful," Elsa told him. She took a deep breath and steeled herself. She had never considered playing the hero, but now she didn't have much of a choice.

She walked out down the street, hoping to get the attention of the soldiers. She only hoped they would take her to the commander, so she could deal with him personally.

One of the troops pointed to her. "Commander Phoebus!" they exclaimed. "We've got another civ over here!"

"Bring her here!" the gold-armoured leader ordered.

Suddenly one of the troops ran over to Elsa, quickly grabbing her by the arm. "Come here!"

"Ugh!" Elsa grunted, having never been so man-handled in her life. "Let me go!"

The guard dragged her before the commander, tossing her onto the ground.

Elsa looked up, her hair in a beaten mess. The commander was looking down on her, the visor on his helmet lifted to reveal a pair of golden eyes and a blonde beard. He slightly resembeled Kristoff in a way. "Who are you?" he demanded. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Elsa remarked. One of the troops hit her in the back with the butt of his rifle, eliciting a grunt of pain.

"I ask the questions here," the commander stated. "Who are you?"

"Elsa Walker," Elsa said in an annoyed tone. "And as for why I'm here, well, let's just say it's not for the milk and cookies at the Reindeer Inn." Another smack from the butt of the rifle.

"Oh, a smartass, huh?" the commander snarled. "Well, we have ways of dealing with folks like you." He gestured to one of the soldiers. "Take her to the command vehicle. I'll interrogate her myself."

xXx

 

Kristoff watched as Elsa was dragged away towards the command vehicle, his grip on the arc caster tightening. Half of him hoped she knew what she was doing; the other half had doubts.

He sighed. He needed to find Snowflake quickly and get her somewhere safe. Regardless of whether Elsa made it out or not, he knew that as long as Snowflake was in town, those soldiers would keep tearing the place apart until they found her. "Where the hell is she?" he muttered to himself.

He looked behind himself and saw the vacant Snowcat, with Snowflake waiting inside. "Oh. That was easy."

Kristoff then sprinted as fast as he could along the snow, trying his best to not draw attention to himself as he made his escape.

Arriving at the Snowcat unharmed, he then tapped on the glass of the canopy. "Snowflake?"

Snowflake was hiding under Elsa's control console, keeping herself out of sight. As she heard the tapping, she poked out her head. "Kristoff?"

"Could you let me in?" he requested.

Snowflake quickly found the button to open the canopy and pushed it. "Get in, quick!" she exclaimed once it was fully open.

Kristoff obliged, climbing into the driver's seat. "Elsa's in trouble," he said, starting the engine. "I gotta get you outta here, fast."

"Wait,  _what?!_ " Snowflake exclaimed. "No, we can't just leave her!"

"Snowflake, these bastards are out for you. Elsa's giving you a chance to escape," Kristoff reminded her. "We need to go!"

"No," Snowflake refused. "I'm not leaving without her. She's gone out of her way to help me, so now I have to help her.

Kristoff sighed. "Christ, you're stubborn."

Snowflake then thought for a second, looking at Kristoff's arc caster. "Hang on; I've got an idea. How good are you with machines?"

"I'd say I'm pretty good. Why?"

Snowflake smiled. "I need you to wire something to explode. With a really, really big kaboom."

"Are you fucking crazy?!" Kristoff asked incredulously. "I can't make a bomb!"

"You're not making a bomb, Kristoff," Snowflake said. "You're turning something into a bomb."

xXx

 

While Kristoff had been planning out his run to the Snowcat, Elsa was taken to the command vehicle. "I can walk, you know!" she snapped at the troop shoving her along.

As she was led through the street, hands held behind her back, Elsa could see the various people of the town being rounded up in front of her, forced onto their knees with the troops holding them at gunpoint. She couldn't help feeling responsible for them. As Elsa saw their suffering, she silently vowed to make sure that these soldiers would pay for what they had done, both to Snowflake and to these people.

Elsa was soon led into the back of the command vehicle, a larger version of the grey wheeled tanks that now occupied the town, with a larger turret and yellow stripes along the hull denoting its importance.

She was forced up a ramp and into the large cavity that was the hold of the vehicle. Inside were a number of computer monitors, many of which appeared to be surveillance footage of Snomar. Even by the standards of the tech to which Elsa was accustomed, this was a highly advanced setup.

Before Elsa could look any longer, she was pushed onto a seat in the middle of the room and handcuffed to a table in front of it.

Elsa tried to strain, hoping to break her bonds, but the troop watching her chuckled.

"That's cute," he remarked. "But you won't break those chains. They're made of titanium."

"You better hope I don't," Elsa spat. "Because the first chance I get, I'm gonna kick your asses from here to The Falls."

Suddenly, the silence was broken by the commander walking into the vehicle, removing his gold helmet to reveal a head of blonde hair. "Sergeant, leave us, please."

The soldier did as he was told and exited the tank, and the commander walked towards Elsa, laying his helmet on a nearby chair. "So, your name was Elsa, correct?"

"Yeah," Elsa confirmed. "And what's yours? Because I'm really thinking of calling you 'fuckboy.'"

"Very funny," he said sarcastically. "Well, if you want to know my name, it's Phoebus. Commander Phoebus."

"Just a few letters off from penis," Elsa joked.

He rolled his eyes. "Brilliant. We've got a fucking comedian."

Elsa then scowled. "Oh, you wanna talk about funny business? What's this big joke you've got going on around here?"

"For your information, Elsa," Phoebus said evenly, "our forces are looking for some…missing property of our organisation." He then took out a small PDA-like device and turned it on, laying it on the table in front of Elsa.

The device displayed an image that Elsa immediately recognised as the face of Snowflake, albeit lacking the white streaks in her hair. She seemed rather happy in the image, far from the awkward, jumpy amnesiac Elsa knew.

"This girl escaped from one our compounds a few days ago," Phoebus explained. "It's our mission to track her down. Would you happen to have any information concerning her whereabouts?"

"Yeah," she said. "She's up your ass and around the corner."

Phoebus then slapped Elsa in the face. "Don't sass me, bitch. I'm in control here."

Elsa recoiled from the pain, but still smirked. "Thank you, sir," she said sarcastically. "May I have another?"

The blond man groaned. "Oh, you really are a smartass." He then walked over to a small box on his side and opened it, revealing a small syringe filled with a blue liquid. "But I'm sure this will make you talk."

xXx

 

Kristoff sat, bent over, in the driver's seat of the Snowcat, trying to hotwire the vehicle. He hadn't needed to hotwire anything in quite a long time, so the process was pretty slow going.

"Are you done yet?" Snowflake asked.

"Patience," Kristoff told her, still working on the control console. "I'm a little rusty at this. And besides, this console's a complete fucking mess."

"We have to hurry!" Snowflake insisted, "Those tanks could be ready to move out any minute. Elsa could be their prisoner by now!"

"Hang on!" Kristoff called back to her. "I'm almost done!"

xXx

 

Elsa's eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to be? Some sort of truth serum?"

"No... this is far worse," Phoebus said, holding the syringe up to Elsa's neck.

"Hey, you keep that stuff away from me," Elsa warned. "I don't like getting hickeys."

"Oh, this is gonna do a whole lot more than just give you a hickey" he stated, holding the syringe carefully in his hand. "See, I've seen this stuff do pretty fucked up things to people. Things that you would definitely not want done to you. But if you tell me where we can find the girl, then we'll be on our way, and you and everyone else can get back to your lives."

"Eat a dick," Elsa shot back, spitting in his face.

"Well, have it your way," Phoebus said. He then started to lean down, ready to inject Elsa with the substance in his syringe.

xXx

 

Snowflake looked over towards the town of Snomar, seeing several of the citizens in the street, all with guns pointed at their heads. "This is all my fault," she murmured. "These people are all getting hurt because of me."

"No," Kristoff told her. "It's not your fault, Snowflake."

Snowflake sighed. "I've already hooked up the arc caster to the engine. I think it should be able to explode once the engine is turned on."

"Well," Kristoff replied, the burly man climbing onto the roof of the vehicle. "Now is our moment of truth."

"It's done?"

"Should be," Kristoff said, before crossing two wires together. The engine of the snowcat then roared into life, with the soft crackle of electricity coming from the engine compartment.

"And we are in business!" Kristoff exclaimed, jumping off. "Now... if I programmed this thing right, it should just drive straight into town now."

The treads of the tank started to churn, snow kicking out from behind it as the large vehicle began to move forward, picking up speed.

"It works!" Snowflake cheered.

"Now... let's get down there to watch the fireworks," Kristoff remarked, before taking Snowflake's hand and the two of them running after the runaway Cat.

The Cat raced down the snowy road at great speed, it's treads churning snow underneath them. As it neared the town, the soldiers on duty tried to shoot at it with what appeared to be laser weapons, but the shots merely bounced off the hull.

With a thunderous BOOM, the Snowcat smashed into a pair of tanks outside of Kristoff's, causing both the building and the nearby tanks to be destroyed in a fiery explosion.

xXx

 

Before Phoebus could stick the needle into Elsa's neck, the command vehicle suddenly shook violently, and the sound of an enormous explosion split the air.

"What the fuck?!" Phoebus exclaimed. He tapped a commlink on his wrist, activating it. "This is Phoebus, what just happened?!"

"A Snowcat came out of nowhere and crashed into some of our tanks, and then blew up!" came the confused reply.

Elsa's eyebrow raised.  _What?!_  She exclaimed in her mind.

"Do you know where the Snowcat came from?" Phoebus demanded.

"Negative, sir," the troop replied. "There was nobody driving it."

Elsa realised that whatever had happened, this was the distraction she needed. She strained as hard as she could, breaking her chains free from the chair. She quietly crept up to Phoebus, before flinging herself over him and wrapping the chain around his neck tightly.

"Ack!" Phoebus choked, trying to grab Elsa off of him, but the blonde courier would not let go of his bond.

"Tell me who the fuck you are working for!" Elsa demanded, pulling the chain back.

"Y-you...fucking...bitch..." Phoebus choked.

"Tell me!" Elsa growled, tightening the metal noose.

"I won't... I'll die for my cause!" Phoebus growled. "And soon, these wastes will belong to us!"

"Fine by me," Elsa scowled, before pulling the noose back around Phoebus's throat, throttling him.

Phoebus coughed and sputtered, gasping for breath against Elsa's hold. He made a few last noises that didn't sound possible for a human to make and his eyes rolled back into his skull. He then breathed out his last breath and slumped out of Elsa's bind, dead.

As he fell to the floor, Elsa reached around in his pockets, having to remove some parts of his armour to do so. Eventually, she found the key to her restraints and then unlocked her chains. "Now, let's go finish this."

xXx

 

Kristoff and Snowflake watched the aftermath of the explosion from behind a nearby wall, watching the flames spew into the air and the troops panic in frantic fear over what had happened.

"So, you think that's a big enough distraction?" Snowflake asked.

"Considering that boom took out two of the tanks, my inn and probably a squad of those stormtroopers," Kristoff replied, "yeah, I'd say that went pretty well."

Snowflake nudged his arm, picking up a discarded laser rifle. "I'll hold those troops off. You go and rescue the prisoners, and try and find Elsa."

"You sure you know how to use that thing?" Kristoff asked uncertainly.

"I…think I do," Snowflake said, feeling the handle of the rifle in her hand. "Maybe…I was a soldier before all this?"

"Well, let's hope your aim is a good as your ingenuity," Kristoff remarked, picking up a pair of rifles. "See you on the other side, Feisty-pants."

"Feisty-pants?"

"Gotta call you something other than Snowflake, don't I?" Kristoff stated, before charging off into the street.

Suddenly, a group of troops descended on Snowflake, their own rifles pointed at her head. "We found her!" one of them exclaimed. "Bring her in!"

Snowflake scowled. "No," she growled. "Not this time. Not ever,  _ever_  again!" She closed her eyes and squeezed the trigger of her weapon. The weapon discharged, firing an array of laser shots out from its barrel. One of the shots landed square in a man's chest, killing him instantly; another shot pierced another trooper's helmet, blood from the wound spewing over the snow.

Screaming like a harpy, Snowflake threw herself onto one of the troopers and beat him with the butt of her gun, before shooting another in the stomach. She could feel a deep anger rising within her. Part of her seemed to be enjoying this.

She slammed the butt of her rifle into the soldier's visor, hitting him repeatedly with such force that she cracked his skull.

"Come on, you bastards!" she roared. "Who wants some of this?!"

As Snowflake continued her rampage with the rifle, Kristoff was running towards a group of prisoners who were confused by the commotion.

"Okay, note to self: don't piss off Snowflake," he muttered softly, before holding his rifles towards the prisoners. They seem to have been bound by some strong metal chains around their legs.

One of the prisoners, a girl with short red hair, looked up at him. "Kristoff? What's going on?"

"Talk later, Katie," Kristoff answered before firing on the chains, freeing the rest of the prisoners with a few shots of the rifle. "Is there anyone else in these chains?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah, there are a few more being rounded up on the other side of the street."

Kristoff tossed the girl one of the rifles. "You better get going then. I've got a friend to look for."

"Wait, what friend is that?" Katie asked.

"She's blonde and probably pissed off some of the guards here earlier," Kristoff informed her.

Katie pointed towards the large command vehicle on the other side of the street. "She got dragged in there. I think the boss of those thugs wanted to interrogate her personally."

"Thanks, Katie," Kristoff replied, patting her on the back. He made for the large vehicle which Katie had pointed out. He turned to his left, seeing Snowflake practically going ape on the troops, blasting and smacking her rifle around. It was slightly disturbing seeing her like that.

He pushed himself up against the side of the vehicle, the large wheels reaching up to the back of his head. He gripped his rifle tight, making his way to the left.

Kristoff prayed that there weren't any guards inside of the truck, but if there was a squad in there, he was prepared.

He quickly turned the corner, but his face then met a familiar sight.

"Woah, Kristoff!" Elsa exclaimed, holding up her hands. "It's okay, I'm fine."

"Elsa," Kristoff said, relieved, placing his gun to the side. "Thank God." He looked around. "Where's the boss guy?" At that moment, he saw a corpse on the floor, dressed in gold armour with blood oozing from a cut on his neck. "Oh."

"Yeah, he tried to inject me with this weird blue stuff," Elsa stated. "But before he could do that, he got a call over his commlink about you driving my Snowcat into two of his tanks. And before I continue, what the fuck was with that?!"

"Well…." Kristoff sheepishly explained. "It was Snowflake's idea." He then looked down at Phoebus's body. "Elsa…is this the first person you've killed?"

Elsa shook her head, an expression of grim acceptance on her face. "You do what you have to do out here, Kristoff."

"I get that."

The two then walked out, seeing Snowflake standing in the street, firing at a fleeing tank with her rifle. She breathed heavily as she dropped the weapon, collapsing to her knees.

Elsa quickly rushed to Snowflake's side, kneeling beside her. "Snowflake?"

"I…." Snowflake panted. "Elsa…I killed them…."

Elsa sighed and helped Snowflake to her feet. "Come on, we better get out of here. Before those bastards come for you again."

Snowflake nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Well that was certainly intesnse!

See ya next time!


	5. Chapter 5 - The Truth About Me

_Chapter 5 - The Truth About Me_

 

_A deep haze covered Elsa as she stood in the snow, in the body of her eleven-year-old self. She gasped, wondering what was happening. Last thing she remembered, she was resting in bed, trying to get some sleep._

_She walked through a blizzard, seeing that she was in a small town in the wastes. She vaguely recognised it, but her assumptions were confirmed as she saw the dozens of bodies lining the streets._

_She screamed, rushing to one of the bodies, finding the face of her mother, various slashes to the chest and blood dripping from her lip._

_"Mama!" Elsa shouted, asking her mother's lifeless form, pleading in the of a child. "Please don't leave me!"_

_Elsa's mother smiled. "You will... do me proud." She closed her eyes and went limp._

_Elsa panicked, hyperventilating. None of this was real, none of this should be happening again. She looked to her side, seeing a group of men wearing strange clothes, dragging a little girl away from her._

_"Elsa!" the girl screamed. "Elsa, save me!"_

_Elsa reached out with her hand, before everything went white._

xXx

 

"Annaaaa!" Elsa cried out, lurching herself forward. As her nightmare faded away, she looked around, seeing herself in a small tent. Rubbing her eyes, she sighed. "God... it was just a dream."

At that moment, Elsa's companion, the woman only known as Snowflake awoke beside her. "Elsa... what's wrong?" She inquired, rubbing dust from her eyes.

Elsa looked at her friend, shaking her head. "Nothing was wrong, Snowflake. I just... had a bad dream, that's all."

She and Snowflake, along with Kristoff, had agreed to leave Snomar, the three of them knowing that as long as they were there, the town could be in danger of whatever group of soldiers had attacked them the day before. Now they were at the camp of Kristoff's friend, Pocahontas, planning out their next move.

Elsa unzipped the side of the tent they were in, looking out. The sun was slowly arising on the horizon, morning almost there.

The blonde courier sighed, before zipping back up the tent and laying her head back on her pillow. She groaned, feeling her whole body ache from the torture that had been the past few days.

Snowflake rolled over, looking at Elsa's eyes through the streaks of white on her fringe. "You sure you are okay?"

"I'm fine," Elsa insisted, wanting to get back to sleep. "Just... I don't know. A lot has happened."

Snowflake raised an eyebrow. "What was the name you screamed just then?" she then asked. "Who's... Anna?"

"No one you need to be concerned with," Elsa replied, rolling onto her side away from her friend. "Just go back to sleep, Snowflake... we have a big day ahead."

"We don't even know what we should be doing, let alone where we're going," Snowflake put in. "Maybe we should just lay low here for a while."

"No, wherever you are, those soldiers will probably find you," Elsa said. "We need to start moving today, to get you somewhere safe."

"You shouldn't be doing all this for me. You saw me out there yesterday... god, I didn't know I had that strength in me."

Elsa looked at Snowflake, seeing her face turned down into a very sombre frown. "Snowflake... whatever is wrong with you, these people clearly want to hurt you and like it or not, I'm keeping your blue ass safe, no matter what."

"What is your stake in all this?" Snowflake then wondered. "I mean, I'm just a random girl who ended up in the same inn as you."

"I guess... I'm just trying to make up for something I lost," Elsa stated. "Just let it go, Snowflake. We've got better things to worry about."

Snowflake sighed. "I know… but I just feel like I'm starting to be a burden to you."

"No, you're not," Elsa told her, before giving her a brief hug. "You're my friend... the first friend I've made in years, and I'm not letting anyone hurt you or get hurt because of you."

Snowflake gave Elsa a small smile. "You mean that?"

"Yeah, I do," Elsa admitted, hardly believing it herself. "Anyway... let's get some rest."

"Okay," Snowflake agreed, before lying back onto her pillow. "Oh and Elsa?"

"Yes?"

Snowflake smiled. "Thank you... for being here for me."

xXx

 

After a few more hours of sleep, Elsa pulled on her jacket and stepped out of the tent, taking in the cold morning air. The wastes were covered in the usual snow, but there was no wind blowing, but Elsa could still see a large group of clouds on the horizon.

She walked around, seeing the tent in which Pocahontas lived and the large military vehicle She, Snowflake and Kristoff had commandeered from the soldiers.

Kristoff had insisted on working on the tank for the whole night, hoping to have it be their new transport in the times ahead.

Elsa headed into the back of the open vehicle, seeing Kristoff underneath the driver's console, fiddling with wires. "Good morning!" She greeted him, cheerfully.

Kristoff looked at her. "Good- OW!" He grunted in pain as he hit his head on the bottom of the console. "Ah... morning."

Elsa chuckled, finding Kristoff's pain rather amusing. She walked into the Tank and sat down on a passenger seat. "So... how goes the modifications?"

"Very slowly," Kristoff admitted, sitting up. "Considering I don't know even how half this tech is supposed to work."

"Kristoff..." Elsa stated. "You don't need to be here you know? I mean, this is just for me and Snowflake. You can just go back to Snomar."

"What's the point?" Kristoff responded, going back to his tinkering. "Considering Feisty-Pants and I blew my livelihood up while saving you, I haven't got much to back to. Besides, you two could use an extra pair of hands around."

"I guess you have a point," Elsa admitted. She then looked a few of the computer monitors, seeing they were turned on. They were displaying various sets data and seemed to be connected some sort of wireless network, all very advanced. "Did you figure out anything from these?"

"Not a clue," Kristoff said. "These computers are very encrypted, and considering they're the first computers I've ever seen, I doubt I'll be able to crack them."

"Then junk them," Elsa instructed. "We can't risk those soldiers using this tank to lead them to us and whoever we end up with."

"Hey, who died and made you queen?" Kristoff wondered. "They might be useful for trading later on."

"Look, you blew up my snowcat," Elsa reminded him. "You kinda owe me for that."

Kristoff sighed. "Fine, you got me there, but it's still gonna take some time. It's not like this damn box on wheels has a manual lying around."

"And when we do get this thing working," Elsa stated. "Where exactly are we gonna go?"

Kristoff thought for a moment. "Well, we'd need to get Snowflake someplace safe first, somewhere we can all set up a new life for ourselves."

"You have a place in mind?"

"Well... it's a long shot, but a few travellers that came to my inn a while back talked about a place called Ground Zero. Said it was kinda like a big city out in the wastes. Apparently, there's good work up there, might be a place where we can get info on whoever took Snowflake and attacked us."

"Do you know where it is?"

"Haven't a fucking clue," Kristoff admitted. "But there's no shame in just driving in one direction and hoping for the best, right?"

Elsa sighed. "I just hope we make it without those thugs finding us again. "

At that moment, the two of them were interrupted by a kindly voice calling to them. "Kristoff! Elsa! Breakfast is ready!"

"On our way!" Kristoff called back. "You go get Snowflake, I'll meet you at Poca's tent."

Elsa nodded and the two walked out of the vehicle, Elsa heading towards hers and Snowflake's tent. The tent was clearly something the crew of their stole vehicle would use when it became too uncomfortable to sleep inside. It only had room for two, so Kristoff volunteered to spend the night outside.

She then arrived and opened up the zip door on the side of the tent. "Rise and shine, Snowflake."

Snowflake's eyes opened weakly. "Elsa... Can I sleep a little longer?" She groaned, her head still heavy. "It's bad enough you woke me up once this morning."

"Sorry," Elsa apologised. "But you need to eat too, you know?"

The white-haired girl sighed, crawling out from her sleeping bag and putting on her clothes. "Fine... As long as it's not that herbal tea again."

Elsa chuckled. "I promise. Pocahontas won't be making that mistake again."

After Snowflake was dressed the two headed into the tent, where Pocahontas had prepared a meaty meal for the three weary travellers. "Breakfast is served."

"Thank you, Poca," Snowflake said gratefully, sitting down to enjoy her meal. "Mmmm, smells good."

"It was cooked on my fire this morning," Pocahontas explained, smilingly kindly at them. "I didn't have much food left, but Kristoff had managed to scavenge some supplies before you left Snomar."

"Well, for that we are thankful," Snowflake admitted, biting into a piece of meat. "Mmmm, good stuff."

Kristoff looked over at Snowflake, raising an eyebrow. "Are you feeling okay, Snowflake?" He asked her. "You seem to have a few more white streaks in your hair?"

Snowflake stroked her braid, seeing the streaks. "Huh? How did these get there?"

Elsa felt Snowflake's head, cold as the ice outside. "It might be your infection. It could be spreading more."

"How long before I'll need those packets again?" Snowflake asked Elsa.

"Well, by my best guess," Kristoff said. "At least a few more hours."

"Don't worry, Snowflake," Elsa told her. "I can inject that goop into you again, no problem."

"It's not that I'm worried about," Snowflake expressed. "What if this... infection becomes resistant to that vaccine and it just keeps getting worse?"

"Then... I'm not sure what else to do," Elsa admitted.

"I... might be able to make some herbal remedies for Snowflake," Pocahontas informed them. "Nothing in my people's history has ever covered something like this, but I know of a few recipes that might help keep you warm."

"No... I'll manage," Snowflake replied. "By the way, have we all decided where we're going?"

"Kristoff told me there's a place you could be safe from those soldiers," Elsa told her. "Somewhere called Ground Zero."

"I don't think I've heard of that place," Pocahontas stated. "Nevertheless, I hope you are able to make it there safely."

"Wait, Kristoff is coming with us?" Snowflake then wondered. "I thought he would be going back to Snomar after we left in the tank."

"I'm not," Kristoff confirmed. "I'm of better use being with you than trying to eek a living for myself in what's left of my Inn."

"Oh..." Snowflake looked down, feeling rather guilty of herself. "I wish I hadn't sent the snowcat into your place, Kristoff."

"It was a difficult situation, Feisty-pants," Kristoff responded. "Besides, the place was kinda crappy anyway."

Elsa then took a big swig of herbal tea before she spoke again. "Okay, here's the plan. Once we've eaten, Kristoff will go and fix up the Tank. Once he's done there, we can all start heading towards where we think Ground Zero might be."

"Sounds like a plan," Kristoff agreed.

Snowflake looked at Elsa with a smile. "Ditto."

xXx

 

Within a few hours, Kristoff had finally gotten the tank fixed up and ready to go, dismantling all of the onboard computer systems and searching the vehicle multiple times to make absolutely sure there was no way that its original owners could track them down.

Eventually, it was time for them to get going. After packing their supplies into the back, Elsa went up to Pocahontas, bowing respectfully. "Thank you for your hospitality, my friend."

Pocahontas smiled, giving Elsa a warm hug. "Safe journey, Elsa. I hope you and your friends find the peace you are searching for."

Elsa nodded. "You and me both, Poca. You and me both."

She then walked into the back of the Tank, seeing Kristoff at the controls and Snowflake spinning on a chair nearby. "Ready to roll?" She asked.

Elsa smiled. "Kristoff, start us up."

"Aye, Aye," Kristoff replied, firing up the tank's main engine.

The engine fired into life, the massive vehicle gently moving forward on it's eight massive wheels. Soon, it cruised out of Pocahontas's camp, driving out on the open wastes.

Elsa sat down on a chair opposite Snowflake. "I must say, Kristoff... you did a bang up job fixing this thing up."

"Thanks... considering I knew little to nothing about this tech a few hours ago," Kristoff replied. He then pointed to a small touch pad on the desk in front of him. "By the way, I found this little navigation gizmo. Surprisingly, it still works."

"Were you able to find that Ground Zero place on it?" Snowflake inquired.

"Yup. Turns out these guys have been all over the wastes... but the bad news is that Ground Zero is quite a long drive away, at least eight days."

"Don't worry, Kristoff," Elsa replied. "We'll just take it one mile at a time."

The massive tank kept cruising for several hours after that, driving across the wastes at high speed. However, night soon began to fall and eventually, they ended up in a forest covered with snow, much more vegetation than out on the plains.

Snowflake yawned. "Man... I'm starving... has anyone got anything to eat?"

"You took a break ten minutes ago," Elsa reminded her, resting her head back on the chair, as she tried to take a nap.

"Yeah, but I'm still hungry,"Snowflake insisted.

"Look, girls, I know we've had a long day," Kristoff reminded them. "But I think we should just stop here for the night."

"Sounds good to me," Elsa agreed. She then picked up one of the laser rifles. "You want something to eat Snowflake? Well out here, you have to go and catch it."

Snowflake got to her feet. "Can I come with you?"

"Yeah, you saw her with that gun in Snomar," Kristoff said. "She'll definitely be able to catch us dinner."

Snowflake frowned at him, still not too proud of her berserker state.

"Oh..." Kristoff realised what he had said. "Sorry, Snowflake."

Snowflake sighed. "It's alright, Kristoff."

"Come on," Elsa said, opening the rear hatch. "Let's see what we can catch out here." She then cocked the rifle. "Put the fire on, will you Kristoff?"

"You got it... I'll even have a look for those marshmallows I packed," he grinned. "I've been saving them for just such an occasion."

"Yummy!" Snowflake chirped. "I've always wanted to have marshmallows!"

Elsa chuckled. "You'll get your chance later."

The two walked out into the cold forest, the light from the moon and the light on the end of Elsa's rifle illuminating the scene. The woods were dark and the only noise that Elsa and Snowflake could hear was the sounds of crickets chirping. It was like a scene from a horror story.

"Woah..." Snowflake admitted. "Pretty freaky out here, huh."

"Not really," Elsa told her. "Trust me, there's no such thing as ghosts, Snowflake."

Starting to walk through the icy forest, only the sounds of crickets to hear, Snowflake found herself in amazement. She then felt her tummy rumble and hoped they would find something soon.

"So... what sort of animals live here?" She wondered.

"Deers, Raccoons, Rabbits," Elsa informed her. "Beavers."

Snowflake then saw a large claw mark on the side of a tree trunk, her eyes widened. "Woah... and bears."

Elsa stroked the side of the mark, growing concerned. "This was fresh. Clearly, there's a bear nearby, so be careful."

Snowflake gulped. "O-okay." She twitched, her feet wiggling as she followed Elsa into the woods. She knew she had to change the topic, to try and distract them both. "So... You even been hunting before? In woods like these?"

Elsa looked back at her. "What?"

"I mean, you seem super confident about this, so maybe you've done this before."

"Well, as a matter of fact, I have," Elsa stated, letting her happier memories flow. "When I was younger, with my dad. We'd come to woods like this and catch whatever we could for dinner."

"Oh..." Snowflake looked away. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have brought that up. You don't like talking about your past do you?"

"It's not important," Elsa replied. "The past is in the past; there's nothing I can do to change it."

"Right, right," Snowflake agreed, trying her best to not tread on that mine. "By the way... are you okay with what happened back in Snomar? Kristoff told me that you... killed someone."

"It was in self-defence," Elsa excused. "And I did it to protect you."

"I get that, but you must feel some regret about it?" Snowflake wondered. "I mean... not everyone can just flat out kill a guy without emotion... right?"

"I can," Elsa said. "Because a long time ago, I had to learn not to give a shit about my own feelings."

"But you've given a shit about me," Snowflake reminded her. "I mean, I wouldn't have lasted a day without you, Elsa."

Suddenly, Elsa put a finger over Snowflake's face. "Shhh." She looked around, and the two heard a soft growling in the distance. "There's something out there."

Snowflake gulped. "Is it a bear?"

Elsa listening again, hearing that very same growling, growing more and more close to their location. "Yes, it's stalking us... and it could pounce at any moment."

"I'm scared."

"Don't be," Elsa replied. "When I give the signal, you run for it and I'll hold it off."

"I can't leave you!" Snowflake replied vehemently.

"We don't have time to discuss this!" Elsa shouted quietly.

They then heard a loud roar and the crushing of twigs under a large paw. The beast was stalking them, ready to pounce and tear them to shreds with its claws.

Elsa's eyes widened. "RUN NOW!"

Out from the trees, a large brown bear leapt out towards them, tackling Elsa to the ground with its large paw, knocking the gun from her hand.

"Elsa!" Snowflake cried as the bear started to maul Elsa.

Elsa felt her clothes tear from the beast's claws, it's breath pouring onto her face as she used her hands to push it's wet jaw away from her.

Snowflake stood there in the snow, watching helplessly as her friend was being attacked by the ravenous beast. She knew she had to do something, but...what could she do?

Elsa grunted, pushing her revolver into the creature's mouth, trying to choke it. "Snowflake!" She screamed. "Get going! I can't hold this thing off forever!"

Snowflake felt helpless, shaking in fear.

"Snowflake! Go! Now!"

Suddenly, a sense of rage came over Snowflake, her eyes flaring with seething anger. She quickly grabbed the rifle from the floor and pointed it at the bear. "EAT LASER!"

She squeezed the trigger, firing a volley of shots into the beast.

The bear reared back, roaring in pain, but Snowflake kept firing the shots into its stomach, before the beast finally gave up, falling dead.

Elsa gasped, clutching the wounds on her face and chest, breathing softly. "Snowflake... you saved me."

Snowflake just stood stock still, breathing heavily, the rifle still pointed at the bear's carcass.

Elsa got up, holding Snowflake. "Snowflake... you can put the gun down now," she tried to comfort her.

"I... didn't think again," Snowflake confessed, shaking. "I just saw you in danger... and I just grabbed the gun."

"It's okay, It's okay," Elsa replied, pushing Snowflake's gun down. "I'm safe now."

Snowflake sighed, her nerves easing. "I know, I know." She looked at her. "At least I got us dinner, right?"

Elsa nodded, patting Anna's shoulder. "Yeah," she said with a smile. "I guess you did."

xXx

 

Sometime later, back at their little camp, Elsa and Snowflake had brought the remains of the vicious killing machine back to Kristoff, who was currently cutting it up into meaty chunks.

"Well, I guess we're gonna be the first people around here to ever have barbeque bear," He joked. "Seriously, couldn't you have shot something smaller?"

"It was Snowflake who shot the bear, Kristoff," Elsa reminded him.

"And I only did it to help Elsa," Snowflake added.

"Whatever." Kristoff rolled his eyes. "How are you girls finding the marshmallows?"

Elsa held up her cooked marshmallow on a stick, taking a bite from it. "Not too bad... very chewy."

Snowflake then looked at Elsa's torso, which had been bandaged up from the wounds she had sustained from the bear attack. "Elsa... are your wounds okay?"

"Just a little sore," Elsa admitted. "I think you saved me in the nick of time, Snowflake... thank you."

Snowflake looked up at Elsa. "Elsa... can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Would you... tell me about your past?" she asked. "I know you said the past is in the past, but there's a part of me that wants to understand you a little more... I don't know what, but I want to be here for you, Elsa."

Elsa sighed. She knew she had tried to put her tragic past behind her, but she was on her way to start a new life now. Maybe confessing it all to Snowflake would help her move on. "Okay... what do you want to know?"

"As much as you can tell me," Snowflake replied.

"Well... if must know," Elsa took a deep breath before beginning her story. "I grew up in the wastes, in a small settlement called Arendelle. We were a rather peaceful community, most of us all having grown up from families that huddled together after the Big Freeze. I was the oldest child of my parents, who were farmers. That's why I knew how to hunt."

"You also said you had a sister," Snowflake mentioned.

"Yes, I did," Elsa replied. "Her name was Anna, and for most of my life, she and I were the best of friends. We did everything together, as kids tend to do. Our favourite thing was building snowmen together. One day... when I was eleven years old, our village got attacked by a group of raiders."

"Did you... make it out okay?" Kristoff asked. "Not many people survive a raider attack."

Elsa nodded. "I did... but I watched as my little sister Anna was dragged away before my very eyes, taken prisoner by those monsters, after they murdered everyone else."

"Elsa..." Snowflake expressed. "I'm sorry... was that the reason you had a nightmare last night?"

"Yes... I relive the day that Anna was taken from me every once in a while. I can never escape it," Elsa stated. "I originally set out on my own to go and find her, but after so many years... I've just kinda given up, moved on, started to look out for myself."

Snowflake placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder. "I hope you find her someday," she said.

"I doubt that," Elsa replied. "I accepted she was gone a long time ago... but you two... you are my new family and I don't want us to break up."

Snowflake then hugged Elsa tightly. "I promise Elsa... I'll be here for you and you'll never be alone again."

Elsa suddenly blushed, her heart touched by Snowflake's embrace. "Thank you... Snowflake."

"Well... if you two are gonna be cuddling under the stars, I'm gonna put dinner on," Kristoff remarked, before leaving the two girls in peace, Elsa and Snowflake holding each other in a bond of friendship... and in some ways, so much more.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** So yeah... this has certainly been an eventful chapter. Good news is the chapters will be coming out daily as usual so look forward to that. See ya next time!


	6. Chapter 6 - Between A Rock And A Hard Place

_Chapter 6 - Between A Rock And A Hard Place_

 

The tank rolled along through the mountains of the wastes, heading for what its occupants hoped was a safe haven: the city of Ground Zero.

It had been four days since they had set out from Pocahontas' dwelling, and it was starting to show. Snowflake was playing with an old rubber ball she'd found, bouncing it against the wall and then catching it in her hand.

Kristoff was sat by her, trying to read a book and get some rest. It was Elsa's turn for the wheel and he was trying to enjoy his break. "Feisty pants, could you knock that off?" He requested.

Snowflake caught the ball. "Sorry... it's just I'm  _soooooo_  bored!"

"We're all bored," Kristoff remarked. "Hey, Elsa, how far is Ground Zero now?"

"Still 1200 miles," Elsa called back to them from the driver's console. "Honestly, I'm starting to think we took a wrong turn. This mountain road doesn't look like it's been used in years."

They had been travelling along that road for what seemed like ages, hoping for a downward ramp, yet none seemed to be one the horizon, just cliff face after cliff face.  
it seemed very hazardous as well, with a sheer drop of over a hundred feet inches to their left.

Kristoff sighed. "Hey, don't blame me. Blame the gizmo and it's stupid route."

"Yeah, the gizmo that you found!" Snowflake argued.

"No, arguing you two," Elsa called to the two backseat drivers. "We'll get there... eventually." Morale was starting to become low among the three travellers. If things didn't change soon, their situation could get ugly.

Suddenly, the large tank came to a halt, the engine no longer churning. The tank was now stopped, on the side of a large cliff face.

"You were saying?" Kristoff remarked, getting up and putting his book down.

Snowflake looked at the various consoles. "What's going on?"

Elsa tried to start up the engine, but nothing worked. "The engine's out of power. Clearly, someone forgot to fuel up before we left." She then glared at Kristoff.

"Hey, it's not my fault gas is damn near impossible to find!" Kristoff snapped.

Elsa sighed and put on her jacket. "Snowflake, stay here in the cockpit. Kristoff, with me."

Kristoff groaned, reluctantly following Elsa to the rear of the tank.

Elsa pressed her hand on the button by the exit, the large hatch lowering and opening them up to the elements. She then walked out, pulling up her furry hood. "Right, Kristoff, since you know this thing so well, where's the filler cap?"

"Ah..." Kristoff then thought for a moment. "That's kind of the thing... I don't think this thing has one."

"What do you mean?" Elsa inquired.

"Well... It's just I looked everywhere, but I couldn't find a damn place to put the gas in," Kristoff explained. "To be honest, I'm not even sure this thing runs on gas."

Elsa and Kristoff walked over to the front of the vehicle, Elsa tapping on the bonnet. "Think this can open up?"

"Well, I can try," Kristoff replied. He gripped his hands under what appeared to be a hatch and the bonnet opened up before them, spreading outward. Inside was an engine unlike any they had ever seen, comprised of futuristic tech much like the rest of the tank.

At its centre, Kristoff noticed a large cylinder with what appeared to be a fading blue crystal inside. He picked it up, removing it from the engine. "What's this thing?"

Elsa looked at it closely. "This must be what those soldiers use to power their vehicles and weapons."

"I've never seen crystals like this before," Kristoff remarked. "And I doubt we can just pull up at the nearest store and ask for magic glowing rock to power our stolen tank."

Elsa thought for a moment, stroking her chin and then the container of the crystal. "Maybe we won't have to." She then walked back into the tank and looked at the navigation console.

Snowflake looked up at her, confused. "Elsa, what's up?"

"Hang on," Elsa said, typing into the device's touchscreen. "There! They do have a deposit around here!"

"A deposit of what?" Snowflake wondered.

"This thing runs on some sort of crystal energy source," Kristoff informed her, joining them in the tank. "And from what our fearless leader has just found, it looks like we found a place to refuel."

"Indeed," Elsa agreed, beaming with pride and turning around. "According to this, there's a deposit of those crystals about ten miles ahead."

"Awesome!" Snowflake cheered. "Wait... is there bad news too?"

Elsa sighed, nodding. "The bad news is, the crystals are about a mile underground. We'd need to dig pretty deep or at least try and find a cave."

"Well, that's perfect," Kristoff said with a hint of sarcasm.

Elsa got up, tossing Snowflake a jacket. "Wrap up warm, Snowflake. We're going on an expedition."

"Hopefully, we won't get attacked by a bear this time," Snowflake remarked, putting on the jacket and pulling up the hood.

"At this altitude? Unlikely," Kristoff said. "I'll stay here and see if I can eek some life out of this thing."

"Good luck," Elsa bid him farewell, walking out of the tank with Snowflake.

As they exited the vehicle, Snowflake felt her hair being blown in the frozen winds, a large blizzard making visibility impossible.

Elsa had detached the navigation device, now wearing it on her wrist. "Okay, it should be this way. Watch your step, Snowflake, it's a long way to the bottom."

Snowflake nodded, gulping. "Yeah, so glad it's not icy up here or anything."

The two of them began to walk along the side of the mountain path, the storm practically cloaking the other from sight. The only thing Snowflake could see while behind Elsa was the light from the device on her wrist and even that, she had to squint to see.

She got to the side of the rock wall, trying her best not to fall down the large slope to her left. She didn't want to become a pancake at the bottom of the mountain.

Snowflake quickly closed her lids, trying her best not to imagine the sheer drop.

Elsa kept moving forwards and they kept their pace for what seemed to be a few miles, before Elsa eventually stopped, checking her device again. "Alright, according to the gizmo, we should be right on top of the crystals."

Snowflake looked around, slightly confused. "So... where are we?" She then pressed her hand on a rock wall, feeling her weight upon it.

Suddenly, the rock face gave way, collapsing in front of Snowflake. Snowflake tried to balance herself, but soon gravity too it's toll and she plunged into the dark abyss.

"Snowflake!" Elsa cried, before rushing to the cave entrance, utterly bewildered by the depths. "Oh god..." She then saw a long ladder to her side and climbed onto it. "I'm coming, Snowflake!"

xXx

 

Snowflake awoke at the bottom of the pit, her eyes heavy. She wondered how many of her bones had been broken by the fall, but when she looked down, she was amazed to find her body virtually intact. She had landed on a large cushion of powdered snow, the impact having been like landing on a pillow.

She sighed, rubbing the sides of her legs. "Thank god, I still have legs."

Looking to her left, she saw a large series of stalactites rise up towards the ceiling of the immense rocky cavern she was in. The cave was clearly made of granite or some hard rock, judging by how large and preserved it had all seemed to be.

There were also spotlights surrounding the area she was in, as well as a tall ladder reaching to the entrance to the cave, now very high from where Snowflake was.

As Snowflake got to her feet, she saw Elsa race down the ladder, planting her feet next to her. "Snowflake!"

Snowflake nodded. "I'm okay... no broken bones. There was some powder snow down here, it was like landing on a pillow."

Elsa wiped her brow. "Don't scare me like that, okay?" She then took a moment to admire their surroundings as well. "Where are we?"

"Some sort of abandoned mine," Snowflake assumed. "Is that gizmo of yours still working?"

Elsa looked at the device on her wrist, confirming Snowflake's inquiry. "Yeah, it says there should be some crystals still here. Obviously, whoever used to operate this mine missed a few of them."

"Then they won't mind us taking some," Snowflake replied.

Elsa turned on a flashlight, and the two began to explore the cavern together, keeping close as to not lose each other.

Snowflake felt skittish, like there was some sense of deja vu about this place. She could feel like something was crawling on her skin, some presence other than Elsa and herself in the cave.

"Elsa... do you get a weird feeling about this place?" She wondered.

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure," Snowflake spoke. "But it kinda feels like we're being watched."

"Snowflake, you said this place was abandoned," Elsa reminded her. "There's not going to be anyone here but us. We'll be fine."

Just then, a large rock fell from the ceiling of the cavern, landing not too far from Elsa and Snowflake. Snowflake jumped as the rock crashed, tackling herself and Elsa to the floor.

Elsa's eyes widened as Snowflake found herself pinning the blonde to the icy ground. She felt a little unnerved at Snowflake being this close, this close to her heart... her face.

Snowflake blushed, quickly moving away from Elsa. "Elsa... I'm sorry. I just."

"It's fine," Elsa excused, trying to get the memory out of her mind quickly. "Let's just keep moving okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Snowflake added, getting up as well. She herself couldn't get the image of Elsa under her out of her thoughts. There was something sparking between them, but Snowflake knew she shouldn't be thinking about that, not when they had an important task to do.

They continued on through the cave, passing through a very low tunnel. Elsa wondered how anyone could have mined down here, it being so cramped like this.

Snowflake bumped her head on the roof of the tunnel, feeling pain for a second. "Ah! They should've made this bigger."

Elsa giggled. "Don't worry, we'll be out of here soon."

Snowflake crawled down onto her hands and legs, feeling this was the better position than having to bang her head every few steps.

The tunnel kept going on for a while, miles and miles of solid, icy rock, deep into the mountain. Eventually, the two of them ended up in a second large chamber, with large crystals stretching out of the ground, glowing like the crystals in the tank.

"Jackpot!" Snowflake exclaimed.

"Good, let's grab a few and get going," Elsa stated, reaching into her rucksack and taking out a pickaxe. "Let's hope these crystals aren't too tough."

As Elsa headed to one of the large crystals to try and take out a chunk to power the tank, Snowflake then noticed something to her side that made her blood run colder than the winds.

Lying on the floor in the corner of the room, were two bodies. They were both wearing the grey armour of the soldiers that had attacked Snomar, their visors crashed open and their faces and several parts of the skin torn off. They had clearly been there for some time.

"Um... Elsa?" Snowflake called to her companion.

"What is it?" Elsa replied, continuing to chip out of the crystal with her pick.

"You err... might wanna come see this."

Elsa dropped her pick and headed to Snowflake's side, seeing the two bodies lying on the floor. "Jesus... what did this?"

"Do we wanna know?" Snowflake wondered, her voice slightly nervous. "I mean... these bodies look like they've been torn to shreds... by bare hands."

Elsa sighed. "We'll worry about that later. Right now, we've got crystals to mine."

"Right, Right," Snowflake replied. "Mine the crystals, don't think about the two dead corpses and the possible giant monster that made them." She breathed softly, trying to calm her anxiety filled thoughts.

The white-haired girl went to Elsa's backpack, taking out a pickaxe and began to mine herself, the two partners now hacking away at the bright crystal rocks.

Soon, they had chopped away a few chunks of rock, enough to power the tank for what Elsa assumed would be some time.

While they started to pack up their collected resources, Snowflake then heard a soft noise echo through the cave. It sounded like moaning, a low, painful moaning.

"Elsa... did you hear that?" She wondered.

Elsa turned around, looking in all directions before turning to Snowflake. "Hear what?"

"That noise," Snowflake stated. "That weird... groaning noise."

The noise then sounded again, Elsa being able to hear it this time. "Okay, yes I heard that."

"What could it be?" Snowflake inquired, hiding behind Elsa.

At that moment, from an opening in the left side of the wall, a skinny, pale-skinned human-like creature stumbled towards them. Its eyes were dark, pulled to the back of its skull. It's skin, blue and cold and it lacked any body hair. It lurched and snarled, clearly a mindless zombie.

Snowflake opened her mouth to scream, but Elsa clasped her hand around her mouth, shushing her quiet.

The creature growled, gazing at Elsa and Snowflake, trying to make sense of what they were with its lack of sight.

Elsa quietly motioned for Snowflake to start moving away, while she tried to distract the creature with hand signals, trying to pray it had some form of intelligence and would mean them no harm.

The creature didn't seem to care. It's face contorted in a fit of anger and rage. Its stomach was growing as well, hinting that it was ready to feed.

Suddenly the creature shot towards Elsa with superhuman speed, it's wide, toothless mouth ready to try and bite a chunk from Elsa's flesh.

Elsa quickly pulled out her pistol, aiming it at the creature's chest and fired, denting a hole through its body.

As the zombie slumped, dead and with a strange blue blood oozing from its death wound, Snowflake started to panic.

"Elsa! THAT WAS A FUCKING ZOMBIE!"

Elsa nodded, sighing. "It looks like we found out what happened to those soldiers."

"Yeah... and what will happen to us if we don't get out of here!" Snowflake exclaimed.

As Snowflake said that, they then heard a chorus of inhuman moans from the same opening in the wall the lone zombie had come from. Clearly, he was not the only one of his kind in those caves.

"Run," Elsa ordered, pulling Snowflake by the arm and leading her towards the tunnel they had come from.

"You don't need to tell me that!" Snowflake added, being pulled along by Elsa's arm as the rest of the zombies entered the cavern, snarling and lashing at them.

As they ducked into the narrow tunnel, Snowflake suddenly felt one of them grab her by the leg with its bare hand, trying to pull her back.

Snowflake screamed for Elsa to help her, not wanting to be the zombie's next meal.

Elsa whipped out her gun, praying her next shot wouldn't hit Snowflake by accident. She closed her eyes and squeezed the trigger, shooting off the zombie's hand.

The creature groaned in pain as Snowflake scurred along the tunnel with Elsa, both of them ending up in the large open section of the cave with the ladder.

"Okay, up the ladder?" Snowflake assumed, as the Zombies lurched closer.

"Like there's another way out," Elsa remarked, before heading towards the ladder and grabbing onto it tightly. She grappled along the ladder, climbing up with Snowflake in close pursuit.

Snowflake closed her eyes as she climbed the ladder, trying her best not to look back onto the creatures behind them.

She gulped and hurried up the ladder with Elsa, the two of them eventually reaching the top of the cavern.

Elsa looked down, seeing the Zombies clinging the walls, out for their flesh and blood. "They're still coming!"

Snowflake looked up, seeing a group of stalactites under the cave entrance. "Hey! You got a bomb on you?"

Elsa fumbled around her bag, before pulling out a pair of hand grenades. "I found these in the tank. Will they do?"

"Plenty," Snowflake agreed, taking the grenades. She then pulled the pins and tossed them into the cavern, pushing her and Elsa down to the ground as the bombs exploded, sending the rubble down on top of the ice creatures and burying them under solic rock.

Elsa coughed, sitting to her feet, amazed at that Snowflake's little party trick had worked. "Well done, Snowflake," she stated, smiling.

Snowflake groaned. "Well... let's hope we don't see any of them anytime soon," she remarked.

Elsa got up, helping Snowflake to her feet. "Come on... let's get these crystals back to the tank."

xXx

 

Sometime later, Elsa and Snowflake had brought the crystals to the tank, Kristoff having wired them up into the engine. Amazingly, they did indeed work and soon the tank was up and running again.

As Kristoff drove off, taking the first shift at the wheel, he said. "Sounds like you two had an adventure."

"You could say that," Elsa admitted. "Wonder what those monsters were though? I've never seen anything like them."

"Me neither," Snowflake replied. "And I've got amnesia."

"Well, be thankful you made it out in one piece," Kristoff said. "I think this gizmo is telling me that we've got a few more miles of these mountains to go, and then we'll be on the plains to Ground Zero."

"Sounds perfect," Elsa said, relaxing in her chair.

Elsa then lets her eyes fall on Snowflake, seeing the young girl pretty much at peace now. She then let her thoughts dwell back on how she had felt when Snowflake was on top of her, when Snowflake had gotten close to her when they were climbing into the Snowcat that one time.

She hadn't felt that way about anyone before... was this love?

Elsa didn't know, and didn't want to pressure Snowflake about it. After all, they had a city to get to and that was more important.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Oooooh, Elsa is definitely in love with Snowflake now. Might be a while before she says anything about it though ;)

See ya next time!


	7. Chapter 7 - The Iceman Cometh

_Chapter 7 - The Iceman Cometh_

 

Another day dawned over the frozen wastes as Elsa, Snowflake and Kristoff continued their journey in their stolen Tank. After two days of driving along mountain cliffs and a breakdown, they were finally back on flat ground and were making progress.

According to Kristoff's navigation device, they would soon be at Ground Zero within another two days, but a big worry for all of them would be if their food would last.

There weren't any woods on the horizon, so hunting again would be out of the question.

As they trundled along in their large metal wagon, Elsa and Snowflake were sat together, Snowflake resting her head on Elsa's shoulder, sleeping.

Elsa smiled, looking down at her sleeping friend. Her hair was fully white at this point, no trace of her strawberry blonde locks. She wondered how long it would be before her skin was full blue. The swirling patterns on Snowflake's skin had just reached her neck by now.

Looking at Snowflake's face, Elsa felt her heart skip a few beats. Her feelings for Snowflake, now very much apparent, constantly distracted every free thought she had.

She knew it would be best to try and put these feelings aside, but she couldn't do it any longer.

They were in a quiet moment and soon they would be Ground Zero, ready to start their new lives.

Elsa gently stroked the back of Snowflake's neck, waking the young girl, her blue eyes opening and smiling. "Hey Elsa," she said. "Are we there yet?"

"Not quite yet," Elsa replied.

Snowflake sat up, stretching her arms. She yawned like a kitten before relaxing again. "I'm still thinking of the first thing I wanna do in Ground Zero. There are so many possibilities."

"Such as?" Elsa inquired.

"Well... I wanna see if I can look up any information on who I might have been before I was taken," Snowflake replied. "I mean, if this place has lots of people there, someone might know who I really am."

"I suppose so," Elsa said. "But we might want to get your... condition looked at first. Your hair is fully white now."

"It is?" Snowflake felt her braid, seeing it completely white as the snow outside. "My god... it is white now." She giggled. "I wonder if I can pass for being your grandmother."

Elsa smiled. Snowflake had grown a lot more positive being with her, something that Elsa had discovered she was feeling as well. Snowflake was happy, and so was she.

"Snowflake..." Elsa spoke, knowing this was the perfect moment. "There's something I have to tell you... something that's been on my mind for a while."

"What is it?"

Elsa gulped. She knew what the words needed to be. Something along the lines of "Snowflake, I love you. I've always loved you. I want to be with you." She blushed, very nervous. This was her first time feeling this way, and was unsure of how to express herself.

Then she saw Snowflake's waiting eyes, her adoring face. She was utterly perfect to her.

"I..."

She closed her eyes.

"Lo..."

Suddenly, Kristoff spun around on his chair, calling to them. "Hey, Elsa! There's something up ahead!"

 _Damnit_ , Elsa's thoughts groaned, Kristoff, having killed the moment. "What is it, Kristoff?"

"Come see for yourself," Kristoff replied, and Elsa joined him at the cockpit, looking out of the tank's window.

Out in the wastes, the two of them could see what appeared to be another Snowcat, like Elsa's, only this one was slightly larger and lacked the drill and canopy that defined Elsa's transport. Outside was a pair of tents and an extinguished campfire.

Standing by the site, waving to the tank, was a man dressed in cold weather gear from top to bottom.

"Looks like we aren't alone out here," Kristoff said. "Should we stop?"

Elsa thought for a moment before nodding. "I don't see why not. They might be traders and could be able to pass on some supplies to us."

"Alright," Kristoff agreed, putting on the brakes. The tank then ground to a halt in front of the camp and the back door opened, Elsa disembarking wearing her jacket.

She walked over to the family and waved to them. "Hello there!"

The man put down his arms and smiled. "Thank god you came!" He said gratefully. "I thought I'd never see another friendly face out here."

"It's alright," Elsa smiled. "Who are you, exactly?"

"Oh, my manners," the man paused. "My name is Eric Barnes. I've been travelling to Ground Zero with my wife and our little girl. I figured I could try getting some work over there, to help put food on our table."

"What a coincidence," Elsa remarked. "Ground Zero is where we're going too."

"Really?" Eric raised an eyebrow. "Well, glad to meet a fellow traveller." He gestured towards his Snowcat. "Although, I might not be travelling anytime soon. My Cat's engine died the other day and we've had to camp here for the night."

Elsa sighed. "That's... unfortunate."

Eric then looked at her. "If it's not too much, would you be alright taking us to Ground Zero. We don't have anything to trade, but it would mean a lot to us."

Stroking her chin, Elsa thought. She knew their supplies were low, but she couldn't just let these people starve out here. After all, Snowflake's compassion and kind nature was rubbing off on her.

Finally, Elsa had an answer. "Alright, we'll take you, but our supplies are running low. I don't know if we have enough food to last for all of us."

"Well... I do know somewhere that might be able to supply us for the rest of the journey," Eric said. "But I can tell you that later. Right now, we need to get my family to your vehicle."

"Of course," Elsa agreed.

Eric walked over to the camp and clapped his hands. "Ariel! Melody! We're gonna be okay! I found us transport."

Out of one of the tents, a young woman with red hair and blue eyes, around the same age as Elsa, stood up, holding the hand of a little girl with short black hair... and white streaks like Snowflake.

Elsa's face fell as she saw the girl's streaks. Clearly, Dr Tremaine had been right and Anna wasn't the only one with her condition.

"My name is Ariel," the woman said. "Are you... going to take us to Ground Zero?"

"Once your family is safe on my tank and we've got enough supplies," Elsa replied. She then looked at the little girl, smiling at her. "Hey there."

The girl looked away, rather shyly. "H-Hi."

Elsa stroked her cheek. "What's your name little one?"

"Melody," the girl replied. "Will you... be helping me too?" She held out her hand, virtually blue-skinned.

Elsa took it and held it tightly. "Of course... I think you might like to meet a friend of mine, Melody. She's got blue skin and white hair like you."

"Really?" The girl's eyes lit up. "I'm not the only one like this?"

Elsa shook her head. "No, you are not alone, my dear."

Eric walked over to his daughter, taking her hand. "Come on, Pumpkin. Let's get you wrapped up warm in the tank."

"Okay, daddy," Melody replied, smiling warmly and following her father's lead to the tank.

Elsa went over to Ariel, picking up some of her bags. "So... what's the story with your daughter then?" she inquired.

"None of us knows," Ariel replied. "A few days ago... she started puking up this blue stuff and coughing. We heard there was good medical care in Ground Zero, so she's part of the reason we're travelling."

"And the other part?"

Ariel then gestured to her belly, large and heavily pregnant. "This little one."

"Oh..." Elsa's eyes widened with glee. She hadn't seen a pregnant woman since her own mother was carrying her sister. She smiled and knelt beside the bump. "Can I touch?"

Ariel smiled. "Go ahead... I don't think she's awake right now."

Elsa placed a hand on the woman's tummy, feeling a tiny heartbeat within. "Oh... there it is." She blushed, feeling rather gooey inside. "When's she due?"

"Could be any day now," Ariel responded. "We couldn't raise two kids alone on our farm, so we figured the city might be better for them."

"Come on," Elsa said, taking Ariel's hand. "Allow me to show you to your carriage."

Ariel giggled. "You're too kind."

xXx

 

Once Eric and his family were onboard, Kristoff set off for their destination to hopefully resupply. As they headed along the wastes, he asked. "So... Where exactly are we going?"

Eric leaned over him, pointing to the navigation device. "Here," he said, typing in a new destination. "It's an abandoned military bunker. No one's been there in two years. It used to be owned by some weird high tech military group." He looked at the surface of the tank. "I think I saw vehicles like this back when the base was active."

"I think the people who attacked us and the ones who owned this base were the same, Eric," Kristoff responded.

"Wait, what if there are more of those creatures there?" Elsa wondered.

"No, there won't be anything there that's alive," Eric replied. "When the soldiers left, they didn't leave anything behind."

Elsa sighed. "Let's hope you are right."

In the back, Snowflake was caring for Ariel and Melody, the young girl having grown very fond of her, possibly in part to their similar appearance.

"I can't believe I met someone like me," the young girl expressed. "But your hair is so much whiter than mine."

Snowflake giggled. "It's okay... How long have you been like that?"

"About a month," Melody stated. "It hurt a lot at first, but I overcame it. My mommy says I'm a tough girl."

"You must be. I sometimes struggle with my pains too," Snowflake told her, ruffling the girl's hair.

"No, I just want to be here for my new sister when she's here," Melody explained, pointing to her mother's belly. "She's gonna be my best friend."

Ariel giggled. "It's okay, little one. I think you need a rest now."

"Awww, but I wanna talk to Snowflake more," Melody insisted, tugging on Snowflake's arm.

Snowflake looked down at her new friend, giving her a reassuring look. "It's alright, Melody. I'll still be here for you."

"You promise?"

"I promise," Snowflake replied, holding out her pinkie finger.

Melody put her pinkie on Snowflake's pinkie shaking it for a few seconds before Ariel handed her a cuddly fish and a blanket and she curled up on a bench nearby, falling asleep.

"Kids," Snowflake remarked. "So cute... but probably a hell of a lot to handle."

Ariel smiled. "But I love her so much. I just hope we can find a cure for... whatever is making her hair and skin like that."

"You will," Snowflake promised. "Elsa will make sure we all get a happy ever after."

"You like her a lot don't you," Ariel admitted. "You seem to hold her in very high regard."

"Well," Snowflake remarked. "She did help save me with Kristoff, so I guess she means a great deal to me."

"And it's just you and her out here," Ariel then said. "All alone against the world."

Snowflake raised an eyebrow. "What are you getting at?"

"I think you like Elsa more than you think," Ariel responded, giggling. "I remember how Eric used to think of me like that."

Snowflake blushed. "I...I don't know. I never put a whole lot of thought into it."  
At that moment, Elsa called from the front of the tank. "Snowflake, heads up!"

Snowflake nodded and headed to the cockpit, finding Kristoff driving the tank into what appeared to be some sort of military compound. Her heart sank. "Elsa... what is this place?"

"This is where Eric said we'd find some supplies," Elsa explained. "He's gonna come with us, for backup."

"And I've agreed to babysit Ariel and Melody while you're gone," Kristoff stated. "I guess I've kinda become like the housewife around here."

"No..." Snowflake shook her head. "Elsa... I think I've been here before..."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "You have?"

Snowflake nodded. "Yes, I think. I must have been here while I was the prisoner of... the man in the white coat."

"Well, there's no one here now," Eric said. "Hasn't been for years."

"But just in case, we should go in armed," Elsa said, going to pick up a rifle. "Last time Snowflake and I went exploring, we ran into a whole mess of trouble." She looked up at Eric. "Think you can hold a gun?"

"I can try my best," Eric agreed.

"Good," Elsa stated. "Kristoff, open the hatch."

Kristoff pressed a few buttons on the control console in front of him and the hatch on the rear of the tank opened, allowing Elsa, Snowflake and their new friend to disembark out onto the snow.

Eric got his bearings for a second, before pointing towards a large bunker. "That's where the soldiers always went into. I think it's like the command centre."

"You seem to know your stuff about this place, Eric," Elsa admitted.

"Well... to tell you the truth, Elsa," Eric then confessed. "I actually used to work here a long time ago."

"Y-you did?" Snowflake wondered.

"Yeah, but it was years ago," Eric said. "This whole place used to be a part of a local militia, protecting settlements from raider attacks, but then this new organization came in, claimed they would be looking out for people."

"Did they do that?"

"Yeah, in a way. The raiders were all gone in months and most of us folks who worked here before managed to get an early retirement," Eric replied. "After that, I met Ariel and we started a family together."

"So... if I was here," Snowflake stated. "You wouldn't have known about it."

"Sorry, Princess," Eric said. "I'm afraid so."

"Well, no more time for chit-chat," Elsa stated. "Right now, let's just get in and get out before we encounter any unexpected surprises."

The three of them walked towards the command bunker, Eric going to a nearby console beside the door and typing in on a number pad. "Now, It shouldn't have changed access codes but-" A loud beep sounded. "Ah, fuck. They did change the code."

"Not to worry," Elsa said, pointing her gun at the console. "I've got my own authorisation." She shot the console with her rifle, unlocking the door.

They were greeted with the sight of a stairwell, leading deep into the ground. The walls seemed old and rotten, befitting of a place no one had been in for years.

Eric held out his arm. "Ladies first."

Snowflake went down the stairs first, feeling the walls to her left. She could definitely remember being here now, being dragged down these steps by chains. When this had happened, she didn't know, but she could definitely hear her own screams in her mind.

Elsa put her hand on Snowflake's shoulder, seeing her concern. "Snowflake... are you okay?"

"I'm not sure," she replied quietly. "My head's still pretty foggy, but...I recognize this place. I've been here before."

Elsa smiled at her. "Don't worry, we'll be out of here before you know it."

Eric quickly descended the stairs, arriving in an entrance area. He then found a switch, activating the lights around the compound.

"Huh, the power's still on," He said. "I figured the generators would have gone out by now."

"Why would power be still on in an abandoned bunker?" Elsa wondered.

"Could be that they probably left something they wanted to pick up later," Eric assumed.

"Or wanted to keep something inside," Snowflake said, growing very concerned. "Can we just get going already? This place is giving me the creeps."

"Right, Right," Eric agreed. "Anyway, they should have this large preservation vault on this level. There's a whole bunch of food from before the Big Freeze, all fresh and mint in package, ready for the apocalypse."

"Lead the way," Elsa gestures and Eric began to walk down the hall.

As Elsa and Eric headed towards the vault on the other side of the bunker, Snowflake followed them, but as they passed a stairwell, she heard something.

It was a rattling, like metal chains, coming from the lower floors.

"Um, Eric?" Snowflake inquired. "What's supposed to be down there?"

Eric turned around, confused. "Hm, not sure. I don't this place even had a lower level when I was here."

"Why do you ask Snowflake?" Elsa then wondered.

"It's just... I heard something down there."

Elsa walked up to her, very concerned, especially since last they had heard something in a mysterious place, they had barely escaped with their lives. "Are you certain? What exactly did you hear?"

"I'm not really sure," Snowflake informed her. "It sounded kinda like rattling? Or something."

Eric then walked up to a large door he had found, opening up with the keypad on the side. The door swung open and Elsa and Snowflake were greeted with the sight of various preserved goods, all locked up in a large white room.

"Here's the vault," Eric stated. "Take whatever we'll need."

"You handle the goods," Elsa told him. "I'm gonna go and accompany Snowflake to the lower level."

"Wait, what? Why?" Eric asked bewildered. "We got what we came for right?"

"No, I don't think we're alone here," Elsa said. "And if shit hits the fan, we need to know what we're dealing with."

Eric looked at Elsa, glaring at her. "But why? I mean, what good is this place to us now that the supplies are ours."

"Because I need to be here," Snowflake then spoke up. "I can sense something drawing me down there... something cold... something familiar to me."

Eric sighed. "Fine, you win, but I'm not covering your asses if things go up shit creek." He held up his rifle. "I've got my own ass to watch and my family's."

Snowflake then began to descend down the second flight of stairs with Eric to the second level of the bunker. The lights were barely lit down there, flickering constantly.

Along the walls, Snowflake could see stains of what appeared to be a dried blue substance. It felt very familiar, like the same stuff she would often vomit during her coughing fits.

"Something the matter?" Elsa asked.

Snowflake nodded. "This stuff... it's the substance that's inside my body... could it be... that this was where I got..." She held up her hands. "This from?"

"It's a possibility, Snowflake," Elsa replied. "You did say you had been here before."

The two walked down a nearby corridor, finding themselves passing through what appeared to be some kind of cell block.

Inside each cell, Snowflake could see a deformed, mutilated corpse inside, rotting flesh and exposed bone. These people had clearly been exposed to some sort of horrific experiment, no doubt by the ones who worked for the man in the white coat.

Elsa shivered at the sight of the bodies. "My god... What happened here?"

"Trust me," Snowflake said. "I don't think you don't wanna know."

They both then heard the rattling again, coming from a larger cell in front of them. There was a large door covering it, with a window that was covered completely in condensation from something very cold inside.

"Looks like we found the noise," Elsa stated. "What's in there?"

Snowflake stepped up towards the cell, wiping her hand on the window to clean off the condensation. As she revealed what was inside, her heart skipped a beat.

Inside the cell, tied up in what appeared to be large metal chains, was a large hulking man, with blue skin and exposed veins. He was wearing brown pants and his muscles were bursting out of his limbs, veins stretching across his skin. Covering most of his body was a series of tubes connected to some sort of device on his chest, which was also connected some sort of mask covering his mouth.

The man then opened his deep blue eyes, before a metallic growl was heard from his mask.

"What. the fuck. Is that?" Snowflake exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"Whatever it is," Elsa replied, "I don't think we want to make it angry."

Snowflake reached her hand out towards the massive... thing, feeling like she and it were connected somehow. "Are you... like me?"

The beast looked at her, growling again as Snowflake's hand neared it.

"Easy, easy," Snowflake whispered. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Suddenly, the large hulk snorted loudly, before it spoke a single word in a heavily robotic voice. "Rime."

Elsa suddenly pulled Snowflake back from the creature, holding her. "Snowflake... we need to get out here."

"Elsa... this thing might know something about my past!" Snowflake argued. "We should try and get it to talk?"

Elsa looked at the monster, seeing it nothing more than a brute. "Snowflake... I don't think this thing even has a mind, let alone can talk to us."

"But it just spoke!" Snowflake insisted. "It's worth a shot, isn't it?"

Suddenly, the beast growled at them angrily, standing up on it's wide, five-toed feet. Its eyes narrowed and it lunged forward, breaking the chains from the walls. "RAAGGHHHHH!"

Elsa's eyes widened. "You were saying?!"

"Okay, I take it back," Snowflake admitted, gulping in fear. "We should get the fuck out of here!"

Elsa quickly grabbed Snowflake's hand as the creature broke free from the rest of its restraints, grabbing the door to its cell and tossing it to one side, roaring loudly. "RIIIIIIIIIME!"

"Why is it saying that?!" Elsa demanded. "What is Rime?!"

"Why are you asking me?!" Snowflake argued. "It's not like I'm an expert on all this!"

The beast lunged out of its cell, sprinting down the corridor as Snowflake and Elsa ran for their lives. It got down on all fours, pouncing towards them like a giant bear.

Snowflake panted, running up the stairs with Elsa, with the massive thing in hot pursuit.

"Eric!" Elsa shouted. "Have you got the supplies in the tank?!"

"Yeah, I just came to get you!" Eric responded. "What's going on?!"

They all then heard the roar and a loud shuffling as the monster that Elsa and Snowflake had found lumbered up the steps.

"Oh fuck me," Eric swore.

Eric quickly grabbed his rifle, pointing it down the hall. "You two get a move on, I'll hold it off!"

Snowflake and Elsa nodded, before making a run towards the entrance of the bunker, hoping to get to the freedom of the outside world.

The giant monster burst up from below, but Eric quickly unloaded a flurry of laser shots into its stomach. Sadly, the shots had no effect and monster merely snarled.

Eric then charged at the monster, trying to punch it, only for the creature to hit back, sending him flying into a nearby wall with unparalleled strength.

"Eric!" Elsa exclaimed.

The monster then stepped on Eric's leg, all three of them hearing bone crack from the weight.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Eric screamed in agony.

Snowflake's face contorted in rage, quickly grabbing onto Eric's rifle and opening fire at the monster dead in the face, her berserker state having been triggered. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

The creature roared as Snowflake's shots stunned it, giving Elsa time to get Eric up to his feet and towards the stairwell.

"Eric... are you alright?" Elsa wondered.

"No..." He groaned. "My leg... I think it's broken." He looked back, seeing Snowflake holding off the beast on her own. "How is she doing that?"

"Don't ask," Elsa responded, as Snowflake quickly ran alongside them up the stairwell as the beast was stunned by Snowflake's attacks.

The three of them managed to run out into the snow, with no sign of the beast in pursuit.

Snowflake breathed a sigh of relief, hoping that was the last they had seen of the monster, but then they heard its roars from down below. "Oh no..."

"We can't let that thing get out," Elsa stated. "We need to collapse the bunker on top of it, like we did with those ice creatures."

"Yeah, but we don't have a bomb this time," Snowflake reminded her.

Elsa then stared at the tank, seeing the large turret attached to its roof. "Oh... we most certainly do."

Elsa then ran towards the tank, quickly rushing into the back and heading to the cockpit.

Kristoff turned around, playing with Melody. "Elsa? What are you doing?"

"No time to explain," Elsa said, activating a console on the cockpit's left side.

The massive turret on the roof of the tank then turned around, taking aim at the entrance of the large bunker.

Snowflake and Eric managed to get back into the tank just in time, as the monster broke free of the bunker, roaring at them from the entrance.

Elsa scowled. "Hasta la vista, monster." She quickly pulled the trigger on a nearby handle. A massive shot of energy fired from the top of the turret, destroying the bunker and the monster in an instant with one fell swoop.

Kristoff's eyes widened. "Woah..."

Melody looked on in awe. "It's a fireworks show!"

Airel then looked at her husband, cradling him in her arms. "Eric... are you alright?"

"I'm fine... thanks to my new friend here," he responded, giving Snowflake a grateful smile.

"Melody deserves a father, Eric," Snowflake replied. "And so does your unborn daughter."

"I know," Eric said with a smile. "This is gonna make one hell of a bedtime story."

Kristoff merely scratched his head, very confused at what had just happened. "Can... someone tell me why no one told me we had a functioning gun on this thing?!"

Elsa smirked. "To be honest Kristoff, I didn't know either."

Snowflake blushed, feeling rather in awe of Elsa's act to save her life.

Ariel noticed this as well, giggling in happiness.

Eric looked at his wife, very confused. "What's so funny, dear?"

"Oh nothing," Ariel spoke. "It's just I think there might be love in the air."

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Another action packed chapter, folks! And here we introduce Ariel, Eric and their young family, going to be key parts of the story going on ahead. See you all next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8 - Welcome To Ground Zero

_Chapter 8 - Welcome To Ground Zero_

 

Eight days. Eight days they'd been sitting in the tank as it trundled across the icy terrain. Snowflake's impatience was growing, but Elsa had learned to put up with it. Kristoff, however, wasn't quite so tolerant and had confiscated the rubber ball that Snowflake had been playing with-although Elsa made him give it back soon afterwards. Now, Snowflake was bouncing it off the wall as she had been doing before.

Snowflake caught the ball in her hand for what felt like the octillionth time. "Ughhhh," she groaned. "I'm  _boooored._ "

"What's wrong, Miss Snowflake?" Melody asked her, currently playing with her plush fish next to her. "Are you upset?"

Snowflake sighed, looking at her little friend. "No, Melody, I just really wanna be out of this darn bucket of bolts already."

The little girl looked at her confused. "Why would you want to be outside? Don't you have friends here?"

"Yes, I do have friends here," Snowflake pointed out. "But this journey has been unbearable." She grunted. "Just be glad you won't ever have to take a trip like this when you grow up, Kid."

Elsa looked over at her friend, smiling at her. "Hey, Snowflake," she spoke to her. "I think I have news that might cheer you up. According to Kristoff's gizmo, we should be only a few miles from the city."

Snowflake's ears pricked up at that sentence. "Wait what? Really?"

"Yeah," Elsa stated. "Should be only a couple hundred miles by now."

Melody looked over at her mother, Ariel, who was sitting beside Eric, helping to tend to his broken leg. "Hey, Mama, can I go and watch from the front? Please!"

Ariel finished bandaging up Eric's leg, before looking at her daughter with a motherly gaze. "Only if Elsa says it's fine."

Elsa nodded. "It's alright, I'm sure Kristoff won't mind someone riding shotgun, right big guy?"

Kristoff looked over his shoulder, his hands never leaving the controls of the tank. "Yeah, she can come up here, as long as she doesn't touch anything the last time our certain other white-haired girl was here."

"Hey! I was curious!" Snowflake defended herself.

"You nearly set off the self-destruct," Kristoff reminded her.

"How was I supposed to know what that big red button was supposed to do!" Snowflake excused. "I mean, I thought it was like the engine starter or something."

Melody giggled and Snowflake rolled her eyes.

She then picked up Melody in her arms, carrying her over to the passenger seat at the front of the tank, sitting down with the little girl on her knee.

Melody's eyes widened, seeing the blizzard out in front of her. "It's really pretty from in here."

"Just be glad you  _are_  in here, Kiddo," Kristoff said. "That's gotta be one of the worst snowstorms I've seen out here."

Over in the back, Elsa sat down from her own bench, looking over at Eric and Ariel. "Ariel, maybe you should rest," she suggested. "You are carrying a child inside of you."

"Oh, it's no worries," Ariel stated, feeling her large belly. "I've been active with Rosa inside of me for quite a while now."

"Rosa?"

"That's what we're gonna call her, well technically she's gonna be called Rosalinn," Eric said. "It was Ariel's mother's name. She was actually the one who introduced us."

"I thought it would be fitting," Ariel replied. "Eric picked Melody's name, so I'm picking this one."

Elsa looked down on the leg that Ariel had been tending to. "How's the leg, Eric? Think you'll be able to walk when we get there?"

"As long as Kristoff doesn't mind carrying me," Eric joked. "Seriously, I hadn't even known you for more than a few hours and already you got me busted."

"Life is harsh out here sometimes, Mr Barnes," Elsa remarked.

Ariel then looked at Elsa. "What are you planning to do once you actually reach Ground Zero, Elsa? I know you were planning on finding somewhere for your friends, but what about you?"

Elsa sat down, thinking. "You know, I hadn't really thought about it. I suppose I could figure out a way of grabbing a new Snowcat and possibly starting up a little courier business from the city itself."

"I hear they actually got a working economy there," Eric said. "Like, money and stuff."

"Money?" Elsa raised an eyebrow. "That's strange. No one has used any money for years out here."

"I think this place is supposed to be sort of the start of a new world," Ariel stated. "Like, this is where we all should be if we want to survive."

At that moment, the three of them heard something beep from up front in the cockpit.

"Guys!" Kristoff exclaimed. "I think we're here."

Elsa walked over to the window, looking out and seeing nothing but the howling blizzard in front of them. She frowned, slightly confused. "Um... Kristoff? There's nothing here."

"Not according to this there isn't," Kristoff informed her, pointing to the small device on the console in front of him. "We should be right on top of Ground Zero."

"Don't tell me that thing has a glitch in it," Snowflake worried. "I don't wanna be cooped up in this thing any longer."

"Don't panic everyone," Elsa said. "There is going to be a logical reason for all this."

Before anyone could say anything, the group then saw a platoon of Snowcats rolling out from the icy winds in front of them, with what seemed to be some sort of cannons attached to their hulls.

Elsa looked closely, not recognising that particular model of Cat. "Well... looks like the gizmo was right after all."

Snowflake hugged Melody close to her. "Are they friendly?"

"Well, we're about to find out," Kristoff stated, pulling down a radio speaker from a hatch just above his head. "Attention, Snowcats. This is Kristoff Bjorgman! We mean you no harm and only request safe passage to Ground Zero! Again, we mean you no harm!"

The other Snowcats didn't seem to reply, merely holding their position.

"Looks like they aren't listening," Eric noted.

Kristoff spoke into the radio again. "I repeat, we mean you no harm and request safe passage! Please respond!"

Suddenly, one of the Snowcat's turned its large cannon towards the tank, loading up a shell before firing upon the tank, barely missing it by an inch.

The entire vehicle shook as Elsa and Snowflake were flung to the ground.

Melody screamed in fear, but Snowflake shushed. "Shhhhh, it's gonna be alright."

Kristoff grabbed the radio again. "What the hell was that about?! We just said we didn't mean you any harm!"

"I don't think they care about that, Kristoff," Eric stated, pulling the radio away from him. "Elsa, we should get out of here."

"No, let's stay," Elsa replied. "If they need proof we mean them no harm, we shouldn't provoke them."

"Provoke them!" Kristoff exclaimed. "They just shot at us!"

"And missed," Elsa reminded him, taking her place at a nearby console. "It was clearly some sort of warning shot, meant to scare us off."

"Bullshit!" Kristoff snapped. "A warning shot wouldn't have shaken the entire tank!"

Another shot fired from one of the snowcats, shaking the tank up again, much more severely than the last one.

Elsa grunted. "Okay, you made your point. Turn us the hell around and get us out of here!"

"Thank you!" Kristoff said sarcastically, grabbing the controls tightly and turning the tank around on it's eight massive wheels before driving off into the distance.

Elsa looked at the console she was working at, seeing in a rear camera more Snowcats descending on them, pursuing them away, along with some sort of strange, flying aircraft she had never seen before.

"Step on it!" Snowflake urged. "I wanna get out of here!"

"Says the girl who two seconds ago wanted to get out of this tank," Kristoff remarked.

"That was before we were getting shot at!" Snowflake shouted.

The snowcats then turned their weapons on the tank again, opening fire with volleys of cannon shells. The shells missed the tank, but some came very close, Kristoff having to pull some very fancy manoeuvres in order to avoid them.

Elsa was flung against a wall, holding onto Ariel tightly. "Are you okay?"

"Ask me again when this is over," Ariel groaned.

The shots then kept pelleting the tank's hull, very much risking grievous harm onto its occupants. With every explosion, Elsa and friends were shaken about inside the tank.

Eventually, Elsa knew they wouldn't survive much longer this way and walked up to the cockpit, tapping Kristoff on the shoulder. "I'm taking the controls."

Kristoff glared at her. "Wait what?!"

"I'm stopping this tank," Elsa stated. "If we surrender, we might get a chance to stay alive through all this."

"A chance I'm not willing to take!" Kristoff argued. "Look, Elsa, I like you, but we need to get out of here. We have a family back here for crying out loud!"

"Which is why I'm helping to save their lives!" Elsa told him sternly. "Now, give me the controls or I'll drag you out of that chair myself."

Kristoff sighed. "Fine..." He let go of the controls. "You win, but if we end up dead-"

"Zip it," Elsa stated. "We're not ending up dead." She then grabbed ahold of the controls, pulling the vehicle to a complete stop in the snow.

The snowcats stopped at the same time, their cannons still trained on the tank, ready to open fire on a single command.

The rear of the tank opened up and Elsa walked out, with the others following alongside her. As they had gotten a considerable distance from the tank, Elsa lowered the hood on her jacket and raised her hands into the air. "We surrender!"

Snowflake's eyes widened in shock. "Elsa, what are you doing?!"

"Saving our lives," Elsa hissed. "Now stay quiet!" She then turned back to the Snowcats and repeated, "We surrender! We'll come along quietly!"

The occupants of the Snowcats climbed out onto the snow. They were all wearing winter combat gear, but they didn't resemble the soldiers that had decimated Snomar; they looked more like a civilian militia.

"Well," Kristoff said. "They look hospitable."

Suddenly, the large flying vehicle that Elsa had seen in the screen of the tank landed in front of now, clearly shown to be some sort of twin-rotor helicopter, no doubt restored from before the Big Freeze. Out of a hatch on its side, a man walked out, dressed all in black wearing dark sunglasses. He had short red hair and sideburns, and a smile was constantly on his face.

He then walked over to the group, taking off his glasses to reveal a pair of green eyes. "Well, well, well this is a surprise. We don't often get outsiders here."

Elsa frowned. "Are you the leader of these soldiers?"

"Yes," the man stated. "I apologise for shooting at you, but we tend to be very protective of our land." He raised his gloved hand and the soldiers put down their weapons.

Elsa sighed in relief. "We didn't mean to intrude. We're just trying to get to Ground Zero. So if you could just point us in the right direction, we'll be on our way, and you won't have to worry about us again."

The man smiled at them. "Well, my dear. You are in luck." He outstretched his hand. "My name is Hans Westerguard. I'm the director of Ground Zero. On behalf of my fellow citizens, I would like to welcome you."

"Wait... we are here?" Snowflake wondered, confused. "But I don't see anything."

"Of course not," Hans stated. "The storm is making visibility rather difficult. If you'd just climb back into your vehicle, my men will gladly show you the way."

Snowflake felt a little unnerved by the way Hans spoke. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something off about him.

As the group walked back into the tank, Snowflake went to Elsa's side, holding her arm. "Elsa... I don't trust him."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Hans," Snowflake said. "He just seems... too nice."

"Look, I don't him either," Elsa replied. "But we're in Ground Zero now, that's all that should matter." She put her hand on Snowflake's shoulder, smiling at her. "You should be fine there."

Snowflake sighed. "I know," she looked at Elsa and then hugged her. "Thank you."

Once everyone was onboard, the tank started up, Elsa and friends standing at the cockpit, following the platoon of Snowcats and Hans's copter lead them into the storm.

Out from the winds, a large shape loomed, which was eventually revealed to be a massive wall. A large pair of gates opened, allowing Elsa and the group to drive within.

Inside was a massive metropolis, comprised of scavenged buildings, materials and other objects, creating what seemed to be a functioning civilization. At the centre of the city there was a tall, steel tower, clearly where Hans operated from and nearby, enclosed within the same walls as the city, was a massive, deep crater, burrowing deep into the earth itself.

Snowflake's eyes widened as she saw the city for the first time. "We're finally here."

Unbeknownst to her, Elsa and Snowflake's hands had joined in that one brief moment, the moment they knew their lives would never be the same.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Here's Hansy! I'm sure many good things will come from this... many good things...

See you next time!


	9. Chapter 9 - It's Always Sunny In Ground Zero

_Chapter 9 - It's Always Sunny In Ground Zero_

 

_One Month Later…_

Sunlight streaked through the cracked apartment window, the sound of a crying baby resonating through the air. Lying on a bed, her eyes fluttering awake, Snowflake sighed. "To think I was looking forward to Ariel's baby." She sat up, rubbing her eyes.

She had been in the city of Ground Zero for just over a month, living in this rather ratty looking apartment. But most of the buildings in the city were like this, so it wasn't that much of a bother.

Her ears rang with the noise of the baby girl next door, only a few weeks old at this point. She then heard a groan from behind her, looking over at her bed as her roommate, Elsa sat up.

"Remind me never to have kids," she remarked, chuckling.

Snowflake smiled, chuckling as the baby's cry soothed. "It's alright... I guess we needed an early wake up anyway."

Elsa looked at the clock on the wall, seeing it had just gone 8 am. She was due for her work in a few hours. She and Eric had both joined up with the local Militia, her old courier job being pretty much useless with the supply convoys that would regularly make trips out of the city.

It was paying quite well, with the strange metal coins that seemed to be the currency around this city.

Staying here, with Snowflake at her side, she wondered if this is what her life would have been like, if the Big Freeze had never happened.

But being with Snowflake was also being quite hard on her. For the past few weeks, she had never been able to properly figure out how to tell Snowflake of her feelings for her, how she had become very much in love with her at this point.

They had this apartment, a life, both of them had jobs, a relationship for either of them would be the next step, but Elsa just couldn't bring herself to say it.

She then looked over at Snowflake, seeing her cheeks turning very much more blue by the day. She wondered how long it would be before the medicine packets ran out. They were only on their last two packets by now, but Snowflake hadn't suffered from any coughing fits of late.

Elsa sighed, standing up and walking to her window.

The city itself was a marvellous sight to see, even by her standards. From what she had learned, this city was built on the sight of where the Big Freeze began. The large crater on the side of the city, that was from the remains of a large comet that had crashed into the planet over two hundred years ago, triggering the eternal winter that blanketed the world.

But now, with the sun rising, and nothing more than a soft breeze in sight, it sort of felt like paradise.

"Did you get any sleep?" Snowflake then asked her, walking over to the nearby refrigerator that she had insisted on buying, taking out a small piece of beef jerky for her breakfast. "I mean... I heard you tossing and turning around a lot last night."

"I'm fine," Elsa said, but in reality, she was not. Her old nightmares, the ones of her sister being taken from her, had started to haunt her again, costing her precious hours of sleep.

"You don't look fine," Snowflake admitted, walking over to wardrobe to get changed. "I mean... you never look fine."

"I'm a cold ass bitch, Snowflake," Elsa reminded her. "I think you should know that by now."

"Really? You've been very warm and fuzzy lately," she teased with a giggle. "Anyway, you better get going to work. I'd rather Hans not chew both you and Eric out for being late."

"Don't worry, Snowflake," Elsa promised. "I haven't been late yet, and I don't intend to start today." She walked to the corner of the room, picking up a small backpack and putting on her jacket.

Snowflake smiled at her. "Have a nice day."

"You too," Elsa bid her farewell, before exiting the apartment. She then took a deep breath, realising how hopeless she was with her emotions.

She turned to her left, seeing Eric walk out of his room wearing his own, issued jacket, both of their jackets sharing the insignia of the local Militia on their arm.

He smiled at her, waving in greeting. "Morning, Elsa."

"Good morning," Elsa replied, yawning. "How's being a dad for the second time taking you?"

"Well, little Rosie was crying again, you probably heard."

"Yeah, that woke Snowflake and me up," Elsa stated, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

"Well, I'm sorry about that," Eric apologised. "I guess these first few weeks are always the difficult ones." His second child, Rosalinn, had been born a few days after they had all arrived in Ground Zero. At first glance, Rosalinn seemed to be a beautiful baby girl, sharing her mother's red hair, but from the stories Eric had told, she seemed to be a nightmare.

"For the parents and the neighbours," Elsa agreed as they walked out of the apartment block.

Eric sighed, following Elsa down the steps. "You know, I'd never think I'd be getting back into the military again. I thought after I left that bunker, all would be peaceful."

"I never wanted this either," Elsa added. "But we have to make a living... plus, if it keeps Snowflake safe, I'm willing to do anything."

Eric raised an eyebrow. "Ariel is right... there is something going on with you two."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Eric," Elsa denied, continuing to walk downstairs. "Come on, let's go make Ground Zero a better place."

xXx

 

After taking a short bus journey across the city, Elsa and Eric arrived at their place of employment, the large structure that everyone simply called "The Tower." This was where Hans, director and de facto leader of the city, conducted his business, ensuring the prosperity of the great city that he had founded, or so he would lead everyone to believe.

Hans kept to himself a lot, often staying up here in his office, but would always be around to direct his military to whatever duty he required of them.

The Militia seemed to do more than just guard Ground Zero's borders. They acted as a police force as well, preventing whatever crime had sprung up in the city.

That was the part of the job Elsa found most enjoyable, being able to keep the city safe. In a way, she felt she was doing a duty to Snowflake.

As she and Eric walked into the large building, stepping into the open elevator that would take them to the main floors of the building, Elsa looked out, seeing how... normal everyone looked. People walking through the streets on their own business, children playing without a care in the world. It was perfect... maybe too perfect.

"So... what do you suspect we'll be up to today, partner?" Eric wondered as the elevator started to rise up.

"I bet we're put on patrol again," Elsa stated. "Nothing much has happened since we got here."

"True," Eric admitted. "But I would like to do some actual good for once. I feel like we're just Hans's errand boys, doing whatever little dirty job he can't do himself."

Eventually, the two arrived at the main floor, walking out to see various other soldiers preparing for their duties, albeit there seemed to be a hurried atmosphere about the scene.

"Looks we got here just in time," Eric mused.

At that moment, a large, Polynesian man with dreadlocks walked over to them, wearing the usual cold weather gear of the Militia. "Barnes, Walker, good to see you," he greeted them in a deep voice.

Elsa and Eric saluted the man.

"Commander Maui, sir," Eric responded. "We're reporting for duty."

"Glad to hear it," Maui said, walking away with Elsa and Eric following him. "We're about to conduct a major raid and we could use all the help we can get."

"A raid?" Elsa's eyes widened. "On what?"

"Some arms smuggling that's been going on over in the far side of the city," Maui informed them. "Hans has been asking people not to look into it for whatever reason, but I can't sit by while people on the streets might be in danger from some gun crazed nutjobs."

"So Hans doesn't know about this?" Eric wondered.

"Nope, but he doesn't need to. He'll know we're only doing our jobs," Maui stated. "Get yourselves armed up and ready to roll out in five minutes."

As the large man left them, Eric put his hands on his hips. "Well, Elsa. You said you wanted some real action. Now it seems your getting it."

Elsa nodded. "Guess I must have a genie in a bottle somewhere."

Within a few minutes, Elsa and Eric were fully dressed in their bulletproof jackets and vests, armed with assault rifles. Elsa had taken some time getting used to shooting bullets again rather than the laser rifle she used while she and Kristoff were driving together in their stolen tank.

The tank itself had apparently been confiscated by the Militia, to possibly be used in upgrading various systems throughout Ground Zero. Elsa knew she wouldn't miss it. After all the trouble it had caused her, she was glad to be finally rid of it.

Walking down to a large hanger at the bottom of the tower, Eric pulled on his furry gloves, ready for whatever cold would brace them that day.

"You up for this, Eric?" Elsa asked, as they made the way towards one of the APC's of the Militia, that was about to set off for the location they were about to raid.

"Me? Oh, I was born ready," Eric remarked.

The two then climbed into the back of one of the large, armoured trucks as a small convoy of vehicles drove out of the hangar and out onto the open road.

Elsa hung onto a handrail, seeing that she and Eric had ended up in an APC with Commander Maui, as he began to direct them on the plan of attack.

"Okay boys and girls, listen up!" He shouted to everyone to get their attention. "I'm only gonna say this once, so pay attention. We are about to breach a warehouse owned by a group of smugglers! They are in possession of advanced weaponry, so be prepared. Also, note that we are not taking prisoners, so shoot to kill is advised!"

Elsa breathed softly, preparing herself for the combat scenario she would probably find herself in.

"Walker," Maui then said, looking at Elsa. "You and Barnes will lead a team into the building. Scout ahead and neutralise any threats you find. Once you have located the arms, radio us and we'll storm in guns blazing."

Elsa nodded. "You can count on us, sir."

Sir. It felt weird to say that, yet Elsa knew she was doing this for Snowflake.

The large truck eventually arrived outside of a large group of abandoned buildings in the corner of the city, Elsa and Eric soon leaving via the backdoor with a group of other soldiers in toe.

Elsa didn't know their names or faces, but she assumed they would follow her orders to the letter. "Okay, let's get moving," she stated.

The squad then ran up to the back of one of the buildings, standing outside of the building. Elsa counted to three with her fingers, before pointing to a nearby door.

One of her comrades then walked up to the door, before kicking it open and pointing his rifle inside. "All clear, Ma'am!"

Elsa followed inside, holding up her rifle, ready for combat. "So far so good. Keep moving." She then sprinted around the corner, leading her team through the dilapidated and rather rotten building.

Eventually, they were in a corridor, seeing a group of men in a large room before them, moving various crates and items around. The crates were marked with a familiar insignia, the insignia of the soldiers that attacked at Snomar!

"Well... that's just prime," Elsa mused.

"What is it?" Eric wondered, joining her behind the wall as Elsa peaked around the corner.

"Those weapons... they're from the organisation that attacked Snowflake and me in Snomar, the ones we stole the tank from."

"How did their guns get here?" Eric asked.

"Don't know, and don't care, but everyone be careful," Elsa advised. "These guns are nasty. They're some kind of high powered lasers, one shot to the chest would likely kill you instantly."

Most of her team felt nervous, feeling rather outclassed with their rifles and army jackets.

Elsa took a deep breath, telling herself that she could do this. "Okay, team, on my signal." She held up her finger. "GO! GO! GO!"

The squad stormed forward into the room, opening fire with their rifles. The bullets flew across the room, but the smugglers, one of them wearing a grey hoodie, managed to grab ahold of one of the lasers, firing on Elsa's squad.

The laser shot raced across the room, striking Eric in the shoulder.

"Gah!" He grunted in pain. "Fuck, I'm hit!"

"Eric!" Elsa exclaimed before the bullets flew past her head. She ducked behind covered, pulling up with two of her fellow soldiers, and opening fire on two of the goons.

The smuggler with the laser turned his sights on Elsa, opening fire and trying to blast her to kingdom come.

Elsa ducked down, her heart racing. She pulled out her radio, speaking into it. "Commander, we're pinned down here! Requesting backup!"

"Sit tight, Walker!" Maui's voice called back. "We're on our way!"

Eric crawled behind her, still clutching the wound on his shoulder. "That's it," he joked. "I'm calling it quits now."

"Bullshit," Elsa told him. "We're partners, you're sticking with me, like it or not." Elsa pulled out her radio again. "Maui, Eric's been hit! Hurry now!"

"No..." Eric sighed. "I can make it." He crawled beside her. "Gonna take more than some star wars blaster to put me down."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "You're a stubborn bastard, Eric... and here I preferred Kristoff." She then stood up, firing her rifle at two of the goons, shooting them both dead.

The goon with the laser started to run away, clearly knowing he was outnumbered. As he ran towards the front of the warehouse, the door raised up in front of him, and Maui and the rest of the strike team ran into the room, quickly arresting the remaining criminals.

Maui watched as the laser was confiscated from the goon, his hood lowered to reveal he had a long mullet.

"Who sent you kid?" Maui asked. "Who put you up to this?"

"Fuck you," the thug spat, before the Militia took him away.

Elsa helped Eric to his feet, the man resting his arm on her as she helped him to walk. "Easy there, Eric," Elsa told him. "You're gonna be fine."

"I hope this doesn't become a trend," Eric joked. "I'd hate for Ariel to panic over me coming home with bruises every night."

Maui looked at the two officers, smiling at them. "You two did fine work today. I'm glad Hans managed to get you onto my team."

"Thanks for coming in the nick of time, sir," Elsa said gratefully.

"You're welcome," Maui simply replied.

"Hey, you deserve praise too, Blondie" Eric stated. "You saved our asses big time."

"Save your praise," Elsa told him. "We should report this to Hans now, let him know about this."

xXx

 

Hans admired the long laser rifle, looking over every detail of it. The weapon was silver, with various blue highlights over it. It was an impressive piece of equipment if he had ever seen one. He smiled, looking at Elsa and Maui in his office at the top of "The Tower."

"So... this is what you found in the warehouse," He stated. "Marvelous weapon. Quite deadly in the wrong hands."

Elsa cleared her throat. "I saw these weapons being used by a military group that attacked myself and Snowflake in Snomar a few weeks back."

"So you told me," Hans mused. "This organization must be very dangerous, especially if they possess technology like this."

"What will you do with it, sir?" Maui asked.

"I'm gonna send it down to my RnD people. Perhaps they can cobble together something to counter this." He placed the rifle on his desk. "Good work today you two. You're dismissed."

As Maui left the room, Elsa still faced Hans, frowning. "Hans... I need to know something. Maui mentioned that you didn't want him investigating this... and yet you seem pretty fine now that the operation was busted."

"I didn't have enough proof at the time to warrant an investigation," Hans told her. "Rest assured, now that the crisis has been dealt with, I'll put all my efforts to the safety of this city."

Elsa scowled. "Hans, do you realise that if we hadn't gone there and busted that up, those guns could be on the streets and people could be dead?!"

"I'm well aware, Elsa," Hans simply replied. "You're excused."

Elsa sighed. "Just be clear that I still don't fully trust you. You still had your troops shoot at me the first day I arrived here."

As Elsa walked out of the room, Hans made sure he was alone, knowing that he needed to make a private communication.

He pulled his hand over the desk, finding a small button, pressing it. A voice crackled out of a hidden speaker, deep and with a British accent. "This is Jotun."

Hans smiled. "Hello, Claude. I've just received your weapons shipment. Marvellous technology you people developed."

"I trust there was no difficulty in you acquiring the weapons?" The voice wondered.

"No, my little tip to Commander Maui paid off. He raided the warehouse just like you predicted."

"Good... and what of the other matter we discussed."

Hans smirked. "The Rime is already within the city's supply as we speak. Rest assured, no one can link it to us, not with Elsa Walker's companion still around."

"We will need to deal with her at some point," the voice stated. "She is very valuable to us."

"All in due time my friend," Hans said. "I shall call when I have more information." He then pressed the button again and smiling. He was king of his own private kingdom, and soon, his borders would expand over the frozen wastes, spreading his goodwill to all in his way.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** TIMESKIP!

If you're wondering where the name of Ariel's baby comes from, it's the OC daughter of Elsa and Ariel that Matty's been knocking around with for the past few years now :3 oh and some of you were thinking that the leader of the evil organisation was mr Duke of Weaseltown. WRONG! It's not him! It's someone else :3 But... captain mustache will be homaged later in the fic in a few chapters.

See ya later!


	10. Chapter 10 - When I'm Blue

_Chapter 10 - When I'm Blue_

 

Down in the markets of Ground Zero, Snowflake was walking down towards her job. When she first came here, she thought it would be Elsa who would be the working one in their life, but she quickly grew bored with nothing to do.

Her job was helping to sell fresh fruit at a small stall in the market, something that pleased her greatly.

Knowing that people wouldn't starve because of her gave Snowflake a sense of pride.

Soon, she was at the stall, where her boss and co-worker, a young Polynesian girl named Moana, was already setting up stock for that morning.

"Morning, Moana!" Snowflake called to her, a bright smile on her face. She always liked to wear a smile to work, knowing her positivity would likely distract people from her rather unusual... appearance.

Moana looked up, smiling back. "Morning, Snowflake, you ready to start your shift?"

"I sure am!" Snowflake called back, walking behind the counter. "Ooh, you've got bananas today!"

"Yeah, my greenhouse has been full of them for months now," Moana remarked. The Polynesian girl reportedly grew all her own food, in a large indoor garden under her house. It was expensive to run and maintain, but the profits from the fruit stand more than made up for it.

From the moment Snowflake had first seen Moana's fruits, she couldn't believe her eyes. For as long as she could remember, which wasn't much mind you, the only fruit she had ever really seen was the occasional mouldy apple that Elsa would probably scavenge during their journey to the city.

Now, she was experiencing all sorts of wondrous things and foods, being in what she liked to call, a culinary heaven.

Snowflake soon got behind the stall, waiting for their first customers. There were a few that early in the morning, but Snowflake knew that the lunch rush would be very demanding.

Moana unwrapped a set of fresh grapes, laying them next to some pears and plums. "So... how's life been with the cop?"

"Moana, Elsa's not a cop, she's a Militia," Snowflake corrected her friend, passing a banana over to a customer.

"They're basically the same as cops," Moana stated. "Does that bother you? I mean... your girlfriend is practically walking around with an armed rifle day and night, doing whatever the big guy wants."

"Moana, Elsa is a kind person, really," Snowflake stated. "And for the last time, she's just my friend, not my girlfriend."

"She lives in your apartment, you share a bed and you're pretty close," Moana remarked. "I'd say she's girlfriend material."

Snowflake chuckled. "No, I don't think Elsa would be interested in me. She's got enough on her plate."

"Shame," Moana stated. "She doesn't know what she's missing."

Snowflake blushed. "Let's just get selling this fruit okay?"

"Sure, sure," Moana replied, heading back to work.

xXx

 

Later that evening, after making sure Eric was getting his wound patched up, Elsa was given the night off, the first night off she'd had in at least two weeks.

She was thankful for finally getting an evening to herself, not having to worry about her duties to the Militia, although there was still the unsure feelings she had about Hans and his motives.

She headed down to a local bar she'd been frequenting, a small establishment not far from her apartment called The Lone Wanderer. The bar was rather busy for an establishment as small as this, perfect for Elsa to lose herself in.

Walking inside, Elsa took a moment to feel the atmosphere. The wooden walls, the rather clean floor, the soft pre-freeze jazz music playing in the background. This was truly a place to feel paradise.

She walked over to the bar, seeing a familiar face notice and smile at her.

"Evening Elsa," Kristoff greeted her, polishing a glass. "What'll it be tonight?"

"Just whiskey," Elsa replied.

After they had arrived in Ground Zero, Kristoff had taken this bartender job, feeling that it was the closest he could get to working at an inn again.

As He poured Elsa her drink, Kristoff asked, "So... what's been keeping you today? Another shoplifter in the markets?"

"Raided an illegal smuggling joint," Elsa stated, feeling a hint of pride. "You remember those bastards from Snomar?"

"Intimately," Kristoff said. "They're here?"

"No, but their guns are," Elsa stated. "Or they were until my team busted them up." She chuckled. "I finally got some action in this joint."

"You needed it," Kristoff told her. "I was worried your joints might start to freeze up in the cold."

"The cold doesn't bother me, Kristoff, you know that," Elsa smirked, taking a drink. "But... there is one thing that has been bothering me."

"And what might that be?" Kristoff inquired.

Elsa sighed, feeling it would be best to confess this to a friend. "Snowflake."

Kristoff raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? Is there something going on? Did you two have an argument?"

"No, no, nothing like that," Elsa assured him, knowing that she and Snowflake would never really argue about anything. "It's just... I think I'm in love with her."

"Oh..." Kristoff accepted. "I see... does she know?"

Elsa sadly shook her head. "I haven't been able to tell her. It's just... I've never really felt this way for anyone before, so I'm really not sure what to do."

"I... really don't know what to say, Els," Kristoff admitted. "I'm not much a love guy myself. Usually keep to myself, although..." He gestured to a waitress on the other side of the bar, a young woman with burgundy hair. "I have sort of started a fling with her."

"What's her name?"

"Megara," Kristoff said. "Her big sister runs the place. We're pretty close and... we may have had casual sex the other night."

Elsa giggled. "Kristoff, I'm kinda jealous."

"It's not that big of a deal," Kristoff said. "But in all seriousness, you need to get this whole thing with Feisty Pants off your chest. Pretty soon, she could meet someone here and boom, all your chances would be gone."

Elsa looked down. "But... I don't know what to do... or when to do it."

"Soon, do it soon," Kristoff simply told her. "Just go to her and say it. Don't worry about it, don't think just do."

Elsa smiled. "Thanks, Kristoff."

"So... other than that," her friend changed the topic. "Anything else going on with you?"

"Well... can I be honest about something?" Elsa then spoke.

"What's said in my bar stays in my bar," Kristoff responded.

Elsa sighed, before speaking again. "I'm still unsure about Hans... He apparently didn't let anyone investigate the smuggling ring that we broke up today."

"That sounds mighty fishy," Kristoff admitted. "To be honest, I wasn't a fan of the guy either. He seems too... nice."

"There's something going on around here, Kristoff," Elsa stated. "I don't know what it is, but I don't like it."

"There's nothing you can do about it now, Elsa," Kristoff reminded her. "You've got other things to worry about... like a girlfriend to get."

"Kristoff!" Elsa scolded him, blushing furiously.

"Relax, I'm just kidding around," Kristoff stated, chuckling slightly.

Suddenly, the two of them heard the sound of a distinct, drunken chant from the corner of the bar. "We must join the Ice Bringer! We must become one with its cold embrace!"

Elsa noticed the chanting coming from a man in white robes in the corner of the bar, raising an eyebrow. "Who the fuck is that guy?"

"Oh, he's from some local cult called the Children Of The Ice Bringer," Kristoff explained. "They tend to come in here sometimes, to promote the grace of their god or some shit like that. They're weirdos, but they don't harm anyone."

Elsa sighed. "And I thought this town was all kinds of crazy."

Megara suddenly walked over to them, smiling at Elsa. "Oh, hello there! You must be Elsa. Kristoff told me about you."

Kristoff cleared his throat. "Meggy, I already let Elsa know about you."

"Sorry, hon," The woman remarked. "So... Mrs Milita eh? Heard you folks don't see a lot of action."

"Actually, we helped break up some major smuggling ring today," Elsa told the waitress. "I say we're gonna get a fair bit of action from now on."

"I'd be careful out there," Megara cautioned her. "Things can pretty nasty in this town."

"So I've seen," Elsa mused. "I'm gonna go now... maybe I can have a little chat with Snowflake if there's time."

"Good luck, Elsa," Kristoff bid her farewell as she walked to the door. "Take care out there, it's a big city."

"Bye Elsa!" Megara called to her.

"See you guys!" Elsa replied, before leaving the bar. She pulled her backpack over her shoulder and headed out of the door. She knew that tonight would be her night to hopefully tell Snowflake how she felt, and hopefully put some of her anxiety to rest.

xXx

 

Elsa headed back to her apartment. She was walking slowly, taking her time. "Snowflake, there's something I want to-no, no, that doesn't sound right," she was mumbling to herself. "Listen, Snowflake, we've been friends for a while, and..." She sighed in exasperation. "Dammit, why does this have to be so hard?!"

She was soon at the door, trembling nervously. If she really was going to tell Snowflake of her feelings she had to be confident.

She took a deep breath and grabbed the knob tight. "You can do this... this is for her, do it for her, Elsa." She then stepped into the room, wanting to profess her feelings for Snowflake right there and then.

Only to be greeted with the sight of Snowflake, sitting on their bed, with baby Rosalinn cradled in her arms.

The white-haired girl looked at Elsa, smiling warmly. "Oh, evening Elsa. I'm just babysitting for Ariel while she and Melody went to see Eric at the hospital."

Elsa sighed. She had really come at a bad time. Snowflake was clearly busy with something, but Elsa would stay, to keep her company. "Hey, Snowflake," she replied, walking over to her.

Snowflake looked up at her, giving Elsa an adoring gaze. The sight of Snowflake, holding the small, barely a month old infant in her arms, warmed Elsa's heart.

Elsa sat down on the bed, looking down at the sleeping baby, stroking the short, red hairs on her head. "She's really adorable when she's sleeping."

"You got here just in time," Snowflake responded. "She was really hungry tonight."

Elsa giggled. She then held out her arms, gesturing to Snowflake. "So... can I?"

Snowflake nodded. "Be gentle though... she's very delicate."

"I will be."

Snowflake carefully passed the tiny child to Elsa. Rosalinn squirmed a little bit, but didn't make a sound.

Elsa blushed softly, holding the small little one in her arms. Her heart melted, seeing Rosalinn sleeping in her arms. In that one moment, it finally made sense to her, what this new life for her truly meant. She wanted a family. Her, Snowflake... and possibly a child in the future.

She realised that Snowflake being here hadn't ruined her chances of telling her how she felt, but rather, gave her the reason to.

Elsa took a deep breath, before looking at Snowflake.

"Snowflake... I need to tell you something," she spoke, looking down at Rosalinn and holding her little hand with her finger. "This child... she's helping me understand something."

"Wait, what?" Snowflake looked rather puzzled.

Elsa smiled. "Snowflake... I think I want a family... and I want to have that family with you." She shed a few tears. "Snowflake... I love you."

Snowflake's face grew a shade of pink, her blue skin turning a normal shade for that one second before she blinked, her mind trying to process what Elsa had just said. "Elsa... is that true? You love me?"

The blonde nodded. "I... do, Snowflake. I've been in love with you for the longest time now, and only tonight, did something happen that finally gave me the courage to say it."

Snowflake's face beamed brightly, her heart singing. "Elsa... you don't know how much it means to hear you say that." She started to cry. "Elsa, oh my gosh I love you too."

She then threw her arms around Elsa, hugging the blonde as tight as she could, crying tears of joy into her arms. She was so happy, happier than she had ever been in her young life. "Elsa... I love you so so so much."

Elsa wrapped her free hand around Snowflake, keeping her other arm in position to hold Rosalinn on her lap. She smiled, sighing.

Eventually, Snowflake pulled away, taking Rosalinn back from Elsa. She stroked the baby's forehead and gave her a kiss. "Thank you... Rosalinn," she said gratefully.

She placed the baby down on the bed beside her, before returning her gaze to Elsa. She smiled, tears still falling down her cheeks.

Elsa reached out, holding Snowflake's blue hand in her own. There would be no regrets, now. Snowflake and her were in love at last.

Snowflake stroked Elsa's cheek, giving her a look of adoration. "Elsa... will you be my girlfriend? Like, for real?"

Elsa nodded, knowing that nothing else would make her happier. "Yes... I will, Snowflake." She held her hand tightly, not wanting to let go.

She moved closer to Snowflake, letting their foreheads touch softly. Love, pure and unconditional, flowed between them, their eyes open and gazing into the cosmic expanse.

Snowflake opened her mouth, but found there were no words to say.

Elsa then knew at that moment there was only one thing that they could do, one thing that all couples did. She then closed her eyes and started to lean closer to Snowflake.

Snowflake did the same, moving closer to Elsa as well, letting gravity take her to this wonderful heaven that she and Elsa had clearly entered.

Elsa then stopped, looking away. "Snowflake... is this going too fast?" She confessed, anxiety building up within her. "We should talk about this more... I never had a relationship in my life and I don't want to rush it."

Snowflake then embraced her, her cold skin warming Elsa in a strange way. "No, this is perfect. You are perfect. In this city, we only have each other, so let's make the most of it."

Elsa then sighed, looking into Snowflake's eyes, feeling the younger girl put a hand on her cheek. "Okay... I love you, Snowflake."

"I love you... too," Snowflake responded, before her lips pressed forward, finally meeting up with Elsa's. Cold skin finally touched, lips stroked lips.

Elsa whimpered, closing her eyes and holding Snowflake. Her first kiss, with the woman she loved. Being such a cold person for so long, Elsa never realised how blissful this would be, to finally open herself up and feel emotions.

Snowflake's hand kept its place on Elsa's cheek, her lips never parting from Elsa's touch. This was bliss for her, total bliss. She wouldn't let Elsa go again, not now, not ever again.

At that moment, however, Ariel and Melody suddenly walked into the room, expecting to retrieve Rosalinn. "Snowflake, we're... home."

Ariel's eyes were wide as she saw Elsa and Snowflake kissing on the bed together, locked in a lovers embrace.

"They're kissing!" Melody chirped.

Elsa and Snowflake suddenly pulled apart, their faces red with embarrassment. Clearly, neither of them expected Ariel to catch them in the act.

"Oh um..." Elsa stuttered shyly. "Hello, Ariel. Snowflake was just helping me um..."

"There was chocolate on her mouth!" Snowflake excused. "I was just getting it off for her... really."

Ariel folded her arms. "Sure, because Melody here didn't just exclaim she saw you two kissing." She smirked. "You two really do make a cute couple."

Snowflake sighed, knowing there was no point denying it any longer. "Yes, Ariel... you're right."

Elsa then held Snowflake's hand, smiling at Ariel happily. "We're together now, Ariel. Snowflake is my girlfriend."

"Well congratulations," Ariel blessed them, walking over to Rosalinn and picking up her baby. "Here that, Rosa, your godmother has a girlfriend now."

Elsa then looked at Snowflake, raising an eyebrow. "Godmother?"

"Well... I was spending a lot of time with Ariel when Rosalinn was inside of her," Snowflake expressed. "It seemed only fitting."

Elsa giggled. "It's adorable."

Melody then looked up at Snowflake. "Miss Snowflake, if you and Elsa are together now, does that mean you're gonna get married?"

Elsa blushed, but Snowflake smiled. "Maybe one day," she simply told her.

After Ariel and her daughters had left them, Snowflake cuddled up with Elsa on the bed, sighing softly. "What happens now?"

"I don't know," Elsa simply replied. "But right now, I don't want to be apart from you again."

"But... something might happen here," Snowflake expressed. "You've been having a lot of feelings about Hans lately... what if he tries something and one of us gets caught up in some really bad shit."

Elsa kissed Snowflake's hand. "We can deal with it, Snowflake. I promise."

"Okay," Snowflake let herself be free, resting on Elsa's chest. "I love you, Elsa."

"Love you too, Snowflake." Elsa's heart glowed at how good it felt to finally say those words. "Sweet dreams."

xXx

 

The next morning, while on her morning patrol of the city streets, Elsa was feeling very happy about herself. When she had woken up that morning, with Snowflake at her bedside, she had felt like a new woman, finally at peace with everything she could ever want in life.

She had completely forgotten how depressing the rest of the world was to her. Now, she felt like she was walking down a golden brick road towards a majestic castle made of ice.

She knew she was diverting off from her normal route, but she knew that by passing through the markets, she could surprise her new girlfriend with a visit.

As Elsa turned the corner, walking down the market street, hoping to find the stall at which Snowflake was working at, she was greeted with a rather ugly sight.

In front of one of the market stalls, a rather angry mob had gathered, shouting at Snowflake and Moana, who were cowering behind the kiosk.

Outraged by what was going, Elsa stormed over the stall, hoping to break up whatever this commotion was.

"Snowflake!" She called to her, arriving at the scene. "What's going on here?! Why are all these people here?!"

One of the angry folk, a rather burly man with a long beard, looked at Elsa. "You know this bitch?" He demanded.

"Yes, she's my girlfriend," Elsa stated, walking between the crowd and Snowflake's stall. "And if you've got a bone to pick with her, you'll have to go through me!"

The man then glared at Elsa. "Do you know that your girlfriend has been poisoning us?! Making us sick?!"

"What?!" Elsa's eyes widened in confusion. Then she saw something that made her blood run cold. All of the people in the mob, every single one of them, was showing signs of blue skin and faint white streaks in their hair.

"No..." She spoke. "It can't be true! It can't!"

"Elsa!" Snowflake called to her. "Just go! We can deal with this!"

"I'm not leaving you here!" Elsa shouted. "I won't let you get hurt again!"

Suddenly, Elsa turned around, seeing a large fist strike her in the face, before everything went dark.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Good news, Elsa and Snowflake got together finally. Bad news, shit went down.

How will this all turn out for our beloved couple? Tune in next time! Same Elsanna Fanfic, Same Elsanna Channel "60s Batman Theme plays"


	11. Chapter 11 - Outbreak

_Chapter 11 - Outbreak_

 

Ariel Barnes walked out from the bathroom, carrying a wet towel in her hands. She sighed, walking over to the side of the bed, looking down at her patient. "You really need to take better care of yourself, Elsa," she spoke softly, with a hint of sarcasm.

Elsa looked up, her left eye black and various bruises on her face and neck. "Spare me the comedy, Ariel and just put the damn towel on."

Ariel placed the towel on Elsa's forehead, warming Elsa up inside, soothing her pain.

After Elsa had gotten into a fight with a mob in front of Snowflake's stall, Snowflake had quickly escaped with Elsa back to their apartment, not wanting to see her new girlfriend hurt any longer.

Elsa looked to her left, seeing Snowflake on the other side of the room, comforting her friend Moana, whom she ran the store with. She felt helpless in not being able to drive that mob away from the woman she loved and what was worse, she had been injured.

Of all the crazy things she'd done, this was nearing the top of the list.

Snowflake looked up at Elsa, walking over to the bed and sitting at her side. She stroked her cheek, giving her a rather sad look. "Elsa... why did you do that?"

"I couldn't let those fuckers hurt you, Snowflake," Elsa told her. "I know you didn't infect them with your condition."

"It doesn't matter," Snowflake looked away. "If my condition is spreading... then I am at least partly responsible. You shouldn't have to fight my battles, Elsa."

Elsa felt guilt wrack her brain. "But you didn't see how angry those people were... if I hadn't got in there, you and Moana could have been hurt."

"But I don't want to see you like this either," Snowflake expressed. She looked down.

Elsa could sense that Snowflake was feeling her own pain from the fact that she may or may not have caused a local plague. She knew Snowflake was innocent. If she had been spreading her condition around, she and Kristoff would have caught it from her while they were driving to the city.

"How's the eye?" Snowflake asked her, pointing to the dark mark on Elsa's eye socket.

Elsa chuckled. "It's fine... and it's still seeing your pretty face."

Snowflake sighed, feeling a little relieved from Elsa's joke. "You are a stubborn bitch, aren't you."

"I have to be now," Elsa stated. "You'd probably hate me if I ended up dead."

"Well, we both know that won't happen," Snowflake agreed, before hugging Elsa tightly.

"I'm really sorry this happened, Ms. Walker," Moana said. "Snowflake was working at my stall; if I had just done something..."

"It's not your fault either, Moana," Snowflake told her, looking over at her friend. "You didn't know those guys were gonna come and... and... oh." Snowflake clutched her chest, before starting to cough heavily.

"Snowflake!" Ariel exclaimed.

Elsa leapt from her bed, rushing to a cupboard on the wall, taking out a small packet of an orange fluid. "Ariel, quick, grab me a syringe!"

Airel passed Elsa a syringe from the bathroom, a worried look on her face.

Snowflake collapsed to the floor, her chest feeling like it was on fire again. Her eyes watered and her whole body shook.

Elsa sat down at Snowflake's side, injecting the syringe into the side of her arm, watching as her lover's breathing eased and she panted.

Snowflake groaned. "Thanks... Elsa."

"What just happened?" Moana wondered.

"That's one of the symptoms of my condition," Snowflake informed her. "I have these coughing fits that feel like I'm going to explode. I'm just glad I didn't puke up the blue stuff again."

Elsa looked at the packet, putting it into the nearby bin. "That was our second to last one, Snowflake," she stated. "We need to find some way of making more."

Ariel then had an idea. "Wait... what if you took that last packet to Hans. Perhaps he could mass produce it somehow and create a vaccine for those that would be infected."

"It's not a vaccine, Ariel," Snowflake corrected her. "It doesn't cure my condition, merely puts it off to one side for a while."

"But it's better than nothing," Elsa stated. "I'll call Eric now, see if he can arrange for me to have a word with Hans."

She reached into her bag and pulled out a walkie-talkie, pressing a button on its front. "Eric, are you there? Are you at The Tower right now?"

"Elsa? That you?" Eric's voice crackled over the speaker. "I was just about to call you. Somebody told me you got into a fight in the markets and that people have been developing this strange sickness that makes them look like Melody."

"Yes, but I'll explain later," Elsa told him. "Is Hans there right now?"

"He's left to make some kind of announcement," Eric replied. "Something about the infection."

"Where?"

"Just outside. He's asked our unit to provide security in case things turn ugly down there," Eric stated. "Are Ariel and Melody okay?"

"Ariel's here right now," Elsa stated. "And Melody and Rosalinn are safe in your apartment."

"Good, last thing I want is people coming down on my door looking for Melody," Eric responded.

"I'll be there in a minute, Eric," Elsa then told him. "Sit tight." As she went over to put on her jacket, Snowflake then spoke up again.

"Elsa, where are you going?!" She demanded. "You're still injured!"

"Snowflake, if this infection gets out of control, people could be in danger. If I can show them that there is a cure for this, things should be fine now."

Snowflake sighed. "Then I'm coming with you. I'm the one in the crossfire from all this, I've got make this right with you. It's only fair."

"No, you stay here," Elsa instructed. "I can't risk you getting hurt again."

"And neither can I!" Snowflake added, hugging onto Elsa's arm. "You mean so much to me now... we have to do this together."

Elsa sighed, looking at Snowflake's determined look. She knew she was right. Only by doing this together, as a couple, could countless lives be saved. "Alright fine... we'll go together." She then looked at Snowflake with a cautious look. "But you stay right beside me okay?"

Snowflake nodded. "I will. I promise."

Elsa gave Snowflake a kiss on the lips before holding her hand. "Let's go do this thing."

xXx

 

Hans stood in front of his tower, holding a microphone. Standing before him was a mob of angry civilians, most of whom were showing signs of the infection. He smirked confidently and cleared his throat. "Citizens of Ground Zero!" he proclaimed, his voice booming out through speakers behind him. "There is no need for panic. I understand that you're all worried about this strange virus that's begun affecting people. Perhaps you or someone you love has contracted it. In any case, rest assured that my associates and I are working tirelessly towards two goals. Firstly, we will ascertain from where this infection originated, so that we can stop it from spreading any further. And secondly, we will develop medicines to cure those who are infected, and protect those who aren't. All that I ask of you, my fellow citizens, is to remain calm for the time being. Soon, this virus will be nothing more than an unpleasant memory, and the people of Ground Zero will be marching together towards a safer, brighter future."

Eric, standing on guard by his side knew Hans was talking complete and utter crap. He just knew that Hans was doing this to stop a mass panic, damage control as it were.

"Please, do not start a panic," Hans repeated. "We have faced much in terms of strife over the history of this city, but we will overcome this, as a community! I urge you not to prejudice anyone because of this. We are better than that."

As Hans said those words, Elsa and Snowflake suddenly arrived, having driven there via a bike Elsa owned. Taking off her helmet, Elsa walked over to Eric with Snowflake at her side. "Eric."

Eric nodded. "Elsa, good to see you." he then noticed Elsa's black eye. "You sure you're alright coming out here? That eye looks pretty bad."

"I've lived through worse," Elsa said. "Where's Hans?"

Eric pointed to the illustrious leader, continuing his speech. "Up there. He's trying to tell everyone not to panic, but you and I both know that's not gonna do much."

"Don't worry," Snowflake stated. "We've got a plan."

Suddenly, one of the people in the crowd noticed Snowflake and called her out. "Look it's her! The one who brought this sickness upon us!"

Hans then looked over at Snowflake and Elsa, frowning slightly, Snowflake's presence here having ruined everything for him.

Snowflake walked out. "I didn't bring this sickness upon you!" she insisted. "But I know of a way that I can make this right!"

Elsa reached into her backpack, taking out the last of the packets of the vaccine. This was a risky move, but she didn't have much choice.

She walked out onto the stage, holding up the packet for all of the crowd to see. "This is a cure that was developed by someone in the town where my girlfriend and I first me!" She stated loudly. "This is the last of it, but if Director Westerguard puts his resources towards it, he could manufacture a cure for you all!"

"Why are you telling us this?!" One of the crowd demanded. "It was your girl who gave this to us!"

"She didn't give it to you!" Elsa insisted. "We met someone on the way here with the same infection! A little girl, her name is Melody! I assure you, Snowflake did not cause your suffering."

"Elsa Walker is correct!" Hans added, calling everyone to attention. "There is no way to prove that this young woman is the cause of the infection." He then took the packet from Elsa's hand. "Thank you for your words Miss Walker, but I'll deal with this cure."

Elsa nodded. "See that you do, Hans," she said, rather coldly.

As Elsa walked away, her radio suddenly squawked. "Walker, this is Commander Maui! Respond!"

Elsa picked up her radio, turning it on. "What is it, sir?"

"There's something going on over in the east part of the city, near the garment district. You and Barnes better get over here. It's going crazy!"

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "What sort of crazy?"

"You'll have to see for yourself," Maui simply replied.

Snowflake looked over at Elsa, feeling worried. "Elsa, what's going on?"

"I don't know," Elsa responded, climbing onto her bike. "But there's something going on and Maui needs our help. Eric, get as many troops as you can together and meet me there."

Eric nodded. "Be careful, Elsa."

"I'm coming too!" Snowflake insisted, sitting on Elsa's back. "I'm not leaving your side now, Elsa!"

Elsa smiled. "Alright, hold on tight, Snowflake." She then revved up her bike and then drove off into the street, heading for the other side of the city.

Snowflake clung to Elsa's body as she raced through the dirty, snow-covered streets of Ground Zero. She knew that this was her right place, at Elsa's side, and she would never, ever leave her.

"What do you suppose is going on there?" Snowflake asked.

"I don't know," Elsa told her. "But Maui sounded serious."

Suddenly, the bike screeched to a halt, the two of them having arrived at their destination.

Snowflake got off her bike, looking on at the scene in front of them. Her skin went pale, her blood ran colder and she gasped. "Oh my god..."

Out in front of them, a group of soldiers from Hans's Militia were engaged in combat, fighting to keep a group of civilians safe... from some monsters that were very familiar to Elsa and Snowflake.

They had bare foreheads, dark eyes, and blue, cold skin. They lurched forward, growling and snarling at the troops, trying to attack them. They were the ice monsters that Elsa and Snowflake had found in the abandoned mine, and there were a lot of them.

"Elsa..."

"I know."

"It's those monsters..."

"I know!" Elsa growled. "We've got to get these people to safety!"

"Elsa..." Snowflake then came to a realisation. If people were becoming infected with her condition and these monsters were attacking, there was only one thing that connected them. "Elsa... I think my condition created these monsters."

Elsa's eyes widened. "My god... If Hans doesn't make that cure soon, everyone could end up like that."

She then raced over to Commander Maui, calling to him. "Maui! Maui!" She shouted.

The burly, Polynesian man looked over at her, raising an eyebrow as he blasted a monster back with his shotgun. "Elsa! You took your sweet time getting here!"

"Sir, I know what these monsters are!" Elsa argued. "I've fought them before!"

Maui looked down at her. "Where?"

"In a cave while on the way here," Elsa stated, pulling out her pistol and shooting a monster square in the head. "We can't slow these things down. They won't stop until they've torn us all apart."

"What do you suggest we do?" Maui asked. "Because we can't hold out forever."

"Block the area with these monsters in it, seal off this whole section of the city," Elsa stated. "Get the people out first!"

Suddenly, Eric pulled up in one of the large armoured trucks that the Militia used, storming out with a squad of soldiers. "Commander! Backup has arrived!"

"Barnes!" Maui shouted. "Get your men around this whole district! We need to drive these monsters behind a barricade, contain them until we can find a solution for them."

Eric nodded. "On it sir!"

Snowflake ran to Elsa's side, visibly frightened. "Elsa... I'm scared."

Elsa hugged Snowflake tightly, before shooting a Zombie behind them. "It's alright, my love... I'm here for you."

"Elsa!" Eric called to her. "You can't stay here! Let us handle this!"

Elsa nodded. "Alright, Eric!" Elsa looked at Snowflake, taking her hand. "Come on... let's leave this to Eric and the others."

Snowflake sighed, following Elsa into the back of the APC, as Maui and the rest of the Militia continued to hold their ground.

xXx

 

Up in his office from the top of his tower, Hans looked out from a window, seeing a large flame erupt from the district where the outbreak had occurred. He had figured that some of the creatures would mutate early and knew that his forces could contain them, at least, until his partners arrived.

He walked back to his desk and picked up the small packet of medicine that Elsa had given him, smirking. "Put this to good use? Of course Elsa," he said sarcastically. He then picked up a cigarette lighter and lit it, burning the packet in his hand.

As the charred remains entered a small bin by his desk, he sat down, pressing a button to contact his associate. "Claude, are you there?"

"I trust you have good news for me, Director Westergard," Claude's voice replied.

"Very good, my friend" Hans stated. "Some of the subjects have begun to mutate, but they are being quite hard to handle. Most of them are being cordoned off now in a sector of the city."

"We shall deal with that when my forces arrive," Claude stated. "We have recently discovered a way to tame the creatures. What about Elsa Walker's companion?"

"She's been the perfect scapegoat," Hans stated. "No doubt, she'll soon have reason to leave... and return to your welcoming arms."

"Indeed," Claude agreed.

"Also... Elsa tried to pass off a cure for the Rime to me today. Don't worry, I've already destroyed it."

"Good work," his partner told him. "The last thing we need is all our work being undone."

"Of course," Hans said. "I've already sent a message to Snowflake now. Soon, she'll be on her way to the rendezvous point you stated. Once I've confirmed she's left the city, I'll send the signal for our forces to move in and for you to... acquire your new batch of test subjects."

"Excellent," Claude replied. "Soon, the entire human race will be reborn in my image."

"And a new species shall soon inherit this Earth," Hans added, chuckling softly in a diabolical manner. He held up a glass of whiskey. "Here's to that brave new world, with such putzes in it."

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Shit's getting real folks! We have a Zombie outbreak (yes, they are created by the same condition Anna has.) on our hands and an evil conspiracy behind the scenes and our favourite cutie-pies caught right in the middle. What will happen next? Tune in to find out!


	12. Chapter 12 - I'll Always Love You

_Chapter 12 - I'll Always Love You_

 

The next morning, Snowflake was sat beside the window in hers and Elsa's apartment, looking over at the now cordoned off district of the city. She could hear the low moans of the creatures that were once human, changed by the same condition as her.

She knew that in her heart that she wasn't responsible for their suffering, but yet she still felt guilty about it all. She also felt fear that the same could happen to her, that she would devolve into a savage, mindless creature.

Snowflake couldn't bear to do that to Elsa. She had to hope that Hans would find a way to reverse the virus, to change everyone back to normal.

She sighed, yawning softly. She hadn't gotten much sleep and Moana had insisted she not come to work for a while, lest more people try and attack her.

As she moped by the window, her beloved Elsa woke up, sitting up straight in her bed.

"Morning Snowflake," Elsa greeted her, stretching her arms up in the air. She then noticed where she was. "Have you been there all night?"

Snowflake nodded. "Yes."

"You haven't slept at all?"

Snowflake nodded again. "I can't stop thinking about it Elsa... those people, their suffering. I can't help feel responsible for it all."

"Snowflake it's not your fault," Elsa expressed. "You aren't responsible for this virus."

"No, but I am a kindred spirit to those things," Snowflake admitted. "The same cold fluid runs through our veins... and it could only be a matter of time before I become like them too."

"No, you won't become like that, Snowflake," Elsa vowed. "I promise, I won't let that happen."

The blonde walked over to her, planting soft kisses on Snowflake's cheeks and collarbone. She then wrapped warm, loving hands around her, giving her a protective embrace.

Snowflake sighed. "You shouldn't be with me... All I'm doing is putting you at risk."

"It's a risk I like to take, my love," Elsa replied, before ruffling Snowflake's white hair. "I love you so much."

Snowflake held Elsa's hand, feeling relaxed. "I... love you too."

"Would you like something to eat? I know I bought some bread the other day... I figured you might want a sandwich."

Snowflake shook her head. "It's alright. I might just have one of those old candy bars later."

"Okay." Elsa yawned again, before heading to the bathroom. "I'll be leaving for work soon, but you'll be okay on your own, right?"

"Sure, sure," Snowflake said, smiling at her with a loving gaze.

Once Elsa had showered herself and put on her jacket and uniform, she looked over at Snowflake, backpack slung over her shoulder.

She sighed, knowing how vulnerable Snowflake was, how depressed she was right there and then. She needed to do something to cheer her up.

"Hey," Elsa then spoke. "Why don't we go out tonight? You and me, on a real date."

"A date? Now?" Snowflake wondered, seeming confused. "Elsa... with all that's going on..."

"Don't worry, just for tonight." She walked over to her and put her hand on Snowflake's cheek, stroking it softly. "We can go to Kristoff's bar, if that's alright?"

Snowflake nodded. "Okay... I haven't seen Kristoff in ages. It will be good to see him again."

Elsa smiled, kissing Snowflake on the lips. "See you tonight then, my sweet." She then made her way out of the apartment, shutting the door behind her.

Snowflake sighed, sitting down on the bed. She was grateful to be with Elsa, loving, caring Elsa. She wanted to put the thoughts of those in pain out of her mind... but simply couldn't. If it wasn't for the drugs she had been taking up until that point, she'd probably be like the ice creatures.

But Elsa would save her. She knew she would.

and that night, they would be spending a night together, as a perfectly normal couple.

She felt warm at that thought. For once, she could just let it all go and be who she really was. A beautiful young woman, with a beautiful girlfriend.

"Okay, Snowflake, let's think," Snowflake stated. "What do I need to do to prepare for a date with Elsa?" Suddenly a light flicked on in her head. "I need an outfit!" She looked down at her own clothes.

These days she'd taken to wearing a lime green jacket with jeans, very ratty and torn along the legs. She couldn't exactly wear these on a date with Elsa.

But then, she and Elsa didn't have much else, but Snowflake knew someone who might have something for her to wear.

She walked out of her apartment and to the door to the one next door, knocking upon it. "Ariel? Are you in there?"

The door opened, revealing Ariel wearing a blue dressing gown. "Snowflake...? What are you doing here? Is there something wrong?"

"No, not at all..." Snowflake said. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

Ariel shook her head. "Not at all, Snowflake. I was just getting breakfast for Melody and Rosalinn." She looked to her left, allowing Snowflake to see the two girls sat at the table, Rosalinn sitting up in her high-chair.

Snowflake beamed, skipping into the room. "Hey girls!"

Melody grinned at Snowflake. "Miss Snowflake! I've missed you."

"Hey little snowfall," Snowflake said, ruffling the younger girl's hair. "I missed you too."

"Did you come to play with us?" Melody wondered. "I was gonna play hide and seek with Rosalinn later."

Snowflake looked at the baby, seeing her giggle and look at her with big blue eyes. She really was an adorable small child.

But Snowflake wasn't here to have fun... well, maybe once she had gotten what she came for. "No, Melody, I'm sorry, I'm not here to play today. I came to speak to your mother about something."

"And what might that be?" Ariel wondered.

Snowflake blushed shyly. "Well... It's just I've got a date with Elsa tonight."

"Oh! You're going on a date with her!" Ariel replied, cheerfully. "That's wonderful. It's nice to see you two doing something healthy as a couple for a change."

"Yeah," Snowflake replied, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "But the thing is... I don't really have anything to wear, like a dress or anything."

"Not to worry," Ariel admitted. "I think I might have something, just wait a second with Melody while I go and see if I still have it."

Snowflake nodded, sitting on the kitchen shelf and waiting patiently. "I'll be here." She sighed, dreamily thinking of Elsa. My first date with Elsa. It's like a dream come true.

After a few minutes of fumbling around in a closet, Ariel produced what appeared to be a small, green dress for Snowflake to wear. It was slightly torn, but still clean by the standards of the city.

"Well," Ariel stated. "What do you think?"

Snowflake's eyes widened and a smile grew on her face. She walked over to the dress, holding it in her hands. "It's... wow, where did you get this?"

"I wore it on my first date with Eric, when we were younger," Ariel replied. "It might be a little small for you, but I can adjust it."

"No, no, it's fine," Snowflake stated. "It's perfect!"

Melody walked up to Snowflake's leg, hugging it tightly. "Are you picking a wedding dress, Miss Snowflake? Are you and Miss Elsa getting married?"

Snowflake giggled. "No, we aren't getting married, just going on a date together."

"Will you be kissing her?" the little girl asked.

Snowflake chuckled. "Oh, I most certainly will. Elsa is the most beautiful girl I know, and you know the first thing about beautiful girls, Melody?"

"What's that?"

Snowflake booped the little girl's nose. "They deserve lots of kisses."

After her visit to Ariel was over, Snowflake headed back to her apartment, new dress in tow. She was excited, her heart pounding with the fact she and Elsa were finally going to go out together. All her worries were gone now she was entirely focused on the date.

However, as she reached the door to her room, Snowflake found something very peculiar.

At the foot of the door, resting on the floor, was a small envelope, brown and slightly dirty. On its front, Snowflake could see her name written on it with faded ink.

"What's this?" Snowflake thought out loud, picking it up. She knew Elsa and her didn't much in terms of mail, and there were no such things as taxes in Ground Zero, so receiving an envelope like this was very unusual.

Snowflake walked inside her apartment, laying her dress on the bed. She sat down, taking a knife from the kitchen table and cutting open the letter, pulling out a small piece of paper from inside.

She read the paper aloud:

"Dear Snowflake,  
You don't know me, but I know you. I have information that I believe may hold the key to helping you recover your memory. If you want it, please meet me at the coordinates I've written on the back of this letter.  
Yours,  
A Friend."

This struck a distinct chord with Snowflake. She had forgotten mostly about her quest to discover her true identity, but now she felt a new sense of purpose.

But then she realised this could very well be a trap, meant to lure her away from Elsa's protection. She knew better than to trust a random letter.

However, she knew that as long as she was in the city, people would still blame and prejudice her in some way, and Elsa as well. What would be best for her, would be to be away from Elsa, at least till the crisis blew over.

Then came the matter of how she would get to the coordinates in question, but then, she remembered that tonight she would be seeing someone who could do just that. Tonight, she would spend the evening with Elsa, one final time before she left.

Elsa deserved that much. She deserved her last memory of her to be a happy one.

xXx

 

Later that evening, Snowflake sat in the front room of the apartment she shared with Elsa, wearing the dress she had borrowed from Ariel and the nicest makeup she could get her hands on. She knew she didn't look perfect, but she wanted to look her best.

She gulped, praying that Elsa would be there soon. I hope she's not late.

As if on cue, Elsa walked through the door, a bright smile on her face. "Snowflake, I'm-" She gazed at Snowflake's appearance, utterly stunned. "Wowzers." Her jaw dropped.

Snowflake blushed softly, smiling at Elsa. "Hey, Elsa."

"Hey yourself," Elsa remarked, walking over to Snowflake. "Where on earth did you get this dress? It's beautiful."

"Ariel lent to me," Snowflake stated, standing up and turning around for her girlfriend to see her in full. "Do you think I look good?"

"You look great!" Elsa answered. "I'm kinda ashamed I didn't ask Eric if I could borrow a shirt or something." She held out her arm to Snowflake. "So... shall we get going?"

Snowflake smiled, taking Elsa's arm. "Lead away, my love."

Elsa walked Snowflake out of the apartment, helping her onto her motorcycle. Elsa then started up the bike and rode off down the street with Snowflake clinging to her back.

As they drove to the Lone Wanderer, Snowflake sighed. Part of her wished she could tell Elsa about her leaving, but knew that Elsa wanted them both to be happy that night.

The stars were beautiful that night, the moon finally appearing through the clouds. Snowflake wondered if maybe later, she and Elsa could cuddle beneath them, although that would be doubtful, since there was hardly a good spot to do that.

Eventually, they arrived at the bar in question, seeing it was open and the sounds of jazz coming from the inside.

"So... this is where Kristoff hangs out these days," Snowflake remarked. "It's rather cosy... much better than an inn."

Elsa smiled and held her hand. She looked deep into Snowflake's eyes, before pulling her close into a passionate, loving kiss.

Snowflake moaned softly, kissing Elsa back, but quickly pulled away, giggling slightly. "Hey, are you trying to smudge my makeup?"

"I couldn't resist, babe," Elsa replied. "You're just a beautiful princess."

"And you're my queen," Snowflake cooed, as they walked into the bar, hand in hand.

The inside of the bar was as busy as ever, with various patrons enjoying their drinks and food and the resident waitress (and Kristoff's new girlfriend), Megara, busy with her was the sound of jazz coming from an old jukebox in the room, which a few patrons were dancing too.

"Oh, hey girls," Kristoff said as they entered. "What are you all fancied up for?"

Elsa smiled, leading Snowflake over to the bar. "Kristoff, I'm sure you know my girlfriend, Snowflake."

Kristoff then chuckled. "Oh, you finally got together did you? Well, congrats to you both... I guess this is your first date huh?"

"Pretty much," Snowflake added.

"Well... as a special treat, everything is on the house... just err don't let my boss know, okay?"

Elsa laughed, sitting down at the bar with Snowflake. "We won't big guy. I'll be too busy trying to keep my eyes on this little cutie all evening."

Snowflake's face went red. She had never expected Elsa to be this flirtatious on a date. She assumed falling in love had brought out the best in the blonde, which made her regret her decision to leave even more.

Kristoff looked at the two of them. "So... what will you girls be having?"

"Scotch on the rocks," Elsa replied.

"And I'll have...I don't know, just something fruity," Snowflake added with a shrug.

"Okay, Scotch for Elsa... and a fruit cocktail for the lady," Kristoff agreed. "Coming right up!"

After Kristoff had gotten and poured their drinks, Snowflake and Elsa sat together, feeling at peace for once. This place didn't seem like a ratty old bar in a city made of scrap in a dystopian landscape. For once, Snowflake and Elsa's lives seemed normal.

If only things could stay that way.

As Kristoff went to tend to another customer, Elsa looked over at Snowflake, grinning at her for what seemed like the first time in forever. "You seem a little down still, Snowflake."

Snowflake shook her head. "I'm fine, Elsa, really," Snowflake responded. "So... how were things with the Militia today?"

"Still doing patrols over the quarantine zone," Elsa said. "Hans has been keeping up that he's working on that cure... but part of me is still having doubts."

"Why?"

"Well... let's just say that Hans sounds like a guy who does a lot of covering his own ass," Elsa remarked. "But enough about that. Are you happy here with me?"

Snowflake nodded. "Very happy. I couldn't have picked a better girlfriend."

Elsa took a sip of her drink, before kissing Snowflake's lips. "You're incredible, you know that? You change my whole world in just over two months, like a wild miracle."

Snowflake giggled. "I have that effect on people."

"You certainly do," Elsa stated, holding Snowflake's hand.

Just then, Elsa felt a movement within her bowels, indicating she needed the restroom. "Snowflake... will you excuse me a moment. I gotta powder my nose."

"Sure, I'll wait," Snowflake said, as Elsa took her leave.

Kristoff suddenly arrived at the bar, noticing Elsa had gone. "Elsa's not finishing her drink?"

"No, she just needs the ladies room," Snowflake replied. She then realised the opportunity she'd been given. With Elsa gone, now was her chance to get Kristoff in on her plan.

She then cleared her throat. "Kristoff?"

"Yes?" He looked over at her, wide-eyed. "What's up?"

"I've got a... situation," She began. "And I think you can help me."

Kristoff gave her a confused look. "What sort of situation? and what does it have to do with me?"

"Well... I got a letter in the mail this morning," Snowflake informed him. "It's from someone who claims to know about my past and who I really am. The thing is... they want to meet at some coordinates that are probably outside of the city."

"Why haven't you told Elsa this?" Kristoff inquired.

"Because I don't want Elsa to worry about me," Snowflake explained. "She's got enough on her plate as it is."

"But Feisty-pants," Kristoff pointed out. "If this is important and you wanna go running off on your own-"

"I know the risks," Snowflake said, cutting him off. "But I know that this is what I want. I don't want to be known as the one who spread the plague that created the ice zombies. I want to be known as who I really am, who I was before all of this."

Kristoff sighed. "And you want me to take you there, right?"

"You were a good navigator on the way here," Snowflake stated. "We could just get the tank out from wherever it got impounded and head there ourselves in the morning."

The blonde man looked at her dead in the eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this? We'd be basically breaking the law and I could lose my job."

"I know, but I know that our friendship is more important than any of that," Snowflake said. "Please, Kristoff, do it for me."

Kristoff rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine, you got me. I'm in, but I'm not saying a word to Elsa."

"Don't," Snowflake reminded him. "I'll come and meet you once I'm ready."

At that moment, Elsa walked out of the bathroom. "Yeesh, it was nasty in there," she remarked. "Good thing I don't have a thing about dirt."

"Yeah," Kristoff stated, noticing Elsa walk towards the bar. "The boss has been thinking of hiring a new janitor lately... the old one got caught up in that outbreak mess."

Snowflake looked down, remembering why she was leaving in the first place. She sighed, looking at her drink.

Elsa noticed this, walking to Snowflake's side. She tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, there's a great song playing right now. Wanna get up a dance with me?"

Snowflake shot Elsa an amused look and then chuckled. "You? Dance?"

"Yeah, why not?" Elsa replied, smiling at her. "We're on a date aren't we?"

Snowflake sighed, standing up and talking Elsa's hand. "Okay, but if you step on my toe once, you're walking home."

Elsa laughed, before leading Snowflake towards the dancefloor. She gently held her hand over Snowflake's waist, embracing her as they began to waltz together to the music.

Snowflake let herself go, her feelings of regret being buried underneath layers of love. She sighed, resting her head on Elsa's shoulder as they danced.

Elsa smiled, feeling her younger girlfriend hug her tightly. She could feel her crying soft tears into her arms, her body shaking as she sobbed.

"Hey, hey, what's the matter?" Elsa asked, pulling the crying Snowflake out from her chest.

"I just..." Snowflake blurted. "I really love you, Elsa. Please know that I love you more than anything else."

Elsa felt a little confused, but smiled, blushing softly. " I love you too, Snowflake."

"Do you mean it? As in really, really mean it?"

"Of course I do," Elsa responded. "I mean it, Snowflake. I love you too."

Snowflake then rested her head back on Elsa's shoulder, the tears drying from her eyes. "Thank you..." She then closed her eyes and let herself relax into their dance once more.

xXx

 

After their date was over, Elsa and Snowflake hurried back to their apartment, elated and happy in each other's company. Elsa couldn't keep her eyes off Snowflake, this evening having been the most magical of her entire life. When she and Snowflake reached the door to their apartment, she quickly grabbed the younger girl from behind and pinned her against the wall.

Snowflake gasped, softly moaning, before she felt Elsa's lips press on her own. She let Elsa's tongue inside almost immediately, being overwhelmed by Elsa's love.

Elsa reached for the door, letting herself and Snowflake inside.

The white-haired girl pushed Elsa back, blush on her bluish cheeks. "You're being full of it, tonight," she remarked with a small laugh.

"I'm so in love with you," Elsa said, holding Snowflake close to her and kissing her deeply and passionately, holding her in loving arms.

Snowflake moaned again, letting Elsa take control as she led them both towards the bed. She was feeling a small, warm feeling inside of her, a sensation she began to enjoy.

Elsa looked deep into Snowflake's eyes, gazing at her with love as her lips remained on Snowflake's.

Snowflake's eyes were still closed, the younger woman now feeling herself be taken to heaven from Elsa's beautiful, tender kiss.

Suddenly, Elsa broke their kiss, saliva dripping between them. She blushed, growing very shy. "Snowflake... would you like to... Um... make love?"

Snowflake's face went bright red. She had never done such a passionate thing before, but for Elsa, for their love, she would gladly give it a go. "Sure," she agreed. "Why not?"

Elsa reached her arms behind Snowflake's back, gently removing the straps from her shoulders and sliding off her dress. She knew that if she ruined this dress, Ariel would likely kill them both.

Now, she was staring at Snowflake in her underwear. Petite and adorable. She was sweet and chubby in some places, Elsa realising that was what made her so good to cuddle in bed.

Elsa disrobed herself, her own beautiful form now on display for Snowflake. Her breasts were soft and tender, good for her lover to squish and hold on to during their time. Her body was curvacious, her hips, waist and rump all perfectly sculpted into her flesh.

Snowflake's face was bright red. She hadn't realised Elsa was this beautiful in the nude.

Elsa then lay on the bed, with Snowflake on top of her. Their eyes met for only a second, before lips came together in a passionate kiss, Elsa placing a hand on Snowflake's blue rump.

"Mmmmm!" the younger girl moaned in surprised, turned on by Elsa's touch.

Elsa felt Snowflake's tongue enter her mouth and Snowflake's hand on her breast, gently, tenderly cupping and squishing it. She could feel Snowflake's palm caress the flesh of her body, holding it firmly, inferring she did not want to let go.

Snowflake then pulled out of the kiss, looking down upon Elsa's beauteous form. She got down again, her heart reminded of how angelic Elsa was, kissing the soft flesh on Elsa's neck.

Elsa whined, whimpering as Snowflake's lips were touching and suckling on her skin, feeling Snowflake give her a gentle love bite.

As Elsa moaned, Snowflake pulled away, concerned. "Am I going too hard?"

Elsa shook her head. "No... it's fine, keep going... I like it when girls are a bit rough with me."

Snowflake nodded, feeling relieved. She then got down, kissing Elsa's breasts and finding herself between her lover's cleavage.

Elsa blushed, stroking Snowflake's head between her beautiful breasts. She treasured her breasts and chest size very much and seeing Snowflake between it, taking such good care of her... she was in love with her.

Snowflake slid down Elsa's frame, kissing across her stomach before she eventually found Elsa's sweet, open folds. wet for the taking.

"Do I... kiss this?" Snowflake inquired, needing a reminder of how sex worked.

Elsa nodded, smiling at her. "Yes... that's my sensitive part. It's the part I want you to touch, my little blue angel."

The white-haired girl gulped, before placing her head between Elsa's legs. She felt her cold lips touch Elsa's labia, kissing them softly and firmly. She sighed, the taste of Elsa's moist folds overtaking her.

Elsa sighed, arching herself upward as Snowflake began to lick Elsa out, her tongue deep into her lover.

Snowflake's lips felt like heaven to Elsa, so cold and shivering, they sent waves of pleasure across her nerves. She bit her lip, almost wincing from the euphoria.

Snowflake continued to kiss Elsa's sweet, tender pussy, her lips and tongue now firmly within Elsa. She looked up, seeing her lover's beautiful face, in pleasure from her touches.

She felt a sense of pride, knowing that even if this was their final night together, she was making it memorable for her. She reached between her own legs, touching her own folds.

Her fingers danced within her, helping to find a spot that Snowflake knew was there. She gasped once she struck gold, her eyes glowing softly when she took a moment to breathe.

Elsa looked down at her lover, seeing her finger herself as she licked her. She could tell Snowflake was loving this. They would have to do this more often.

Snowflake's lips returned to Elsa's folds, slathering them in saliva as her tongue entered Elsa again, rubbing against her clit.

Husky breaths came from Elsa, her mouth wide from Snowflake's pleasure. She breathed cool, icy breaths, her whole body quivering with lust.

Snowflake looked up, seeing her beautiful Elsa was near. She could feel herself growing near as well. She dipped her tongue deep into Elsa, pressing it against her walls.

"S-Snowflake..." Elsa sighed, her lips trembling from the cold pleasure she was receiving from Snowflake. "Please don't stop... this is so close."

Snowflake nodded as she licked, knowing she didn't want to stop. Elsa's folds tasted so good, sex like this was so, damn, good.

Elsa gasped, biting her lip as Snowflake pleasured her, tongue deep into her form. She was almost in heaven, her body was ready.

The wave of her orgasm was building, nearing the top of her great dam. She bit her lip, ready for its wonderful embrace to finally be here to take her to paradise.

Snowflake's tongue dipped through Elsa's frame one last time, her lips pressed firmly at her folds. Tonight, she would make Elsa hers forever.

Finally, Elsa screamed in ecstasy, her arm covering her mouth as she released sweet, sticky juices from within. "Snowflakeeeeee..." She whined, feeling herself going limp.

Snowflake huskily breathed too, cumming alongside her girlfriend. Once she was broken from her lustful trance, she crawled up to Elsa's side, snuggling her under the covers.

Elsa smiled, looking over at Snowflake, giggling at her. "You were good, Snowflake... I think that's the best fuck I've ever had in my whole life." She wrapped her arms around Snowflake, cuddling her.

Snowflake cuddled back, feeling regret that she would soon go. "Elsa... I love you, no matter what."

"I love you too," Elsa replied, blissfully unaware. She then cupped Snowflake's cheeks, giving her one, final, goodnight kiss before she fell asleep next to her.

Seeing Elsa drift off made Snowflake hesitate. Could she really do this to Elsa? Right now? No, Elsa needed to be here and she had to go, for both their sakes. She gave Elsa a final kiss on the forehead, smiling at her. "Goodbye, my beautiful love."

xXx

 

The next morning, Elsa awoke with a soft pain in her head. Her hangover from the night before had set in and it was in full force. She sighed, reaching for Snowflake. "Snowflake... could you get up? I need a cold drink." Her eyes shot open, her headache going away completely.

She stood up, staring at the empty bed. "Snowflake!"

Snowflake was nowhere to be found in the apartment. She was gone. Vanished without a trace.

"Snowflake? Snowflake?" Elsa desperately called out, to no avail.

When the panic had subsided, she looked down at her bedside table, seeing a small note scribbled out for her in barely legible handwriting.

"Dearest Elsa.  
If you are reading this, I've left the city for a while. I received word from someone who may be able to figure out who I really am. Please don't try to follow me. The city needs you. Kristoff is with me, so I will be fine. I love you so much, Elsa. Hopefully, I'll return soon.  
Your true love, Snowflake."

Elsa felt her heart sink, reading those words. She felt alone, for the first time in months, she was alone.

She sat on the bed, beginning to sob wet, mushy tears. "Snowflake..."

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Well... that happened. "Hides" please don't hurt me, I promise nothing bad will happen! But just be prepared for very angsty times ahead... See you soon.


	13. Chapter 13 - Dealing With Loss

_Chapter 13 - Dealing With Loss_

 

It was a rather foul morning in Ground Zero, with the militia guarding the barricade into the quarantine zone. The infection had been growing worse day by day, with more people who were turning into the ice creatures having to be moved there.

Eric and Elsa were part of the guard duty that morning, protecting the shipment of food for the monsters. They may have been mindless beasts now, but they still were once human and didn't deserve to be treated like animals.

Elsa stood by the barricade to the quarantine zone, her perpetual frown more pronounced than usual.

"Hey, Elsa," Eric said, walking over to her. "Are you—"

"Fuck off, Eric," she grumbled. "I'm not in the mood."

"Jeez, what crawled up your ass this morning," Eric remarked. "I was just saying... you seem a little bit pissed off."

"Yeah, and?" Elsa assumed. "You got a problem with that?!"

Eric sighed. "Elsa... is this about Snowflake leaving?" He wondered. He and Ariel had found out about Snowflake's departure the morning after she had gone, when he heard Elsa sobbing as he stopped by her apartment.

Elsa was feeling better now, but she still had an icy, bitter sense about her.

The blonde looked on at the soldiers tossing meat over the barricade, the horrible snarling sounds as the monsters behind the wall devouring it with what could barely be described as mouths.

"This is sickening," Elsa admitted. "We can't keep them in there forever."

"Yeah, but like we have any choice?" Eric asked. "You saw what those things can do to people. They're better off locked behind that wall."

"They were once human, Eric," Elsa argued. "It's not like they're dead now." She sighed, walking over to her motorcycle. "I'm going to go and talk to Hans, see if there's an update on that cure I gave to him."

"You sure you wanna go do that?" Eric wondered. "You and him haven't been exactly seeing eye to eye lately."

"Does it matter? These people need help and we're the only one who can get it to them." She put on her helmet and started up the bike, riding off into the distance.

Eric sighed. "Elsa... please don't go do anything stupid."

Elsa rode along the streets of Ground Zero, now deserted thanks to an order made by Hans for everyone to remain in their homes.

The entire city was noticeably quiet now, with snow gently falling from the sky. It would almost be peaceful, if Elsa could care.

She was still hurting inside. She was struggling with the fact that Snowflake was gone, after such a beautiful evening they had shared together. The dancing, the drinks, seeing Snowflake in that dress... only for her to vanish the next morning.

She felt bitter, knowing that she should have asked about it sooner. She didn't care if the city needed her, Snowflake had gone off with Kristoff to parts unknown... and there was nothing she could do.

Eventually, she made it to the bottom of The Tower, climbing off her bike and putting her helmet to one side.

She stormed towards the elevator, an angry scowl on her face. As the metal cage climbed towards the main floor, she sighed, trying to vent her anger.

"Let it go, Elsa," she recited, trying to ease herself, but all she could think of was Snowflake, beautiful Snowflake, being alone without her.

Soon, she arrived at the top floor, various soldiers and scientists walking around, tending to their duties. She half expected one of them to stop her, to order her back to her post, but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything right now.

As she walked to the office of Hans, she tapped on the door, sighing. "Hans? Are you in there?"

"Come in!" He called to her, sounding in a cheerful mood.

Elsa walked inside, seeing Hans sat at his desk, going over some documents regarding the current situation in the city. He seemed busy, but Elsa knew that she had more pressing matters for him.

"What are you doing here?" Hans asked her, confused. "Elsa, shouldn't you be on your patrol. I believe you're on duty near the quarantine zone."

"I don't care about that," Elsa argued. "I'd rather focus on the long-term solution for this crisis than just focusing on the here and now." She stood by his desk. "How's that cure been doing?"

"Taking time," Hans merely told her. "I assure you. My top people are already working on reverse engineering it. We hope to be dispersing the cure soon."

"Soon isn't good enough!" Elsa shouted, venomously. "I can't sit here while people are out there suffering. We need the cure now!"

Hans frowned. "I'm already doing the best that I can, what more do you want?"

"Something that's going to help people more than just sitting by a wall, watching some poor creatures getting reduced to nothing more than animals," Elsa told him. "I need to do something good."

"Well, I can't speed up the cure project," Hans replied, standing up and walking to the window. "But... if you want something else to do, I might have a little job for you."

"What good will that do?" Elsa wondered.

"It might make someone very happy," Hans said. "A few days before the outbreak happened, a young woman was captured from the outskirts of the city by a group of raiders." He then held up a picture to Elsa, of a young woman with short brown hair. "Her husband has been waiting for her return for some time."

"Why has nobody gone after this?" Elsa asked.

"Everyone has been busy with the outbreak, that no one has gotten chance," Hans stated. "But since you want something to do, perhaps you could look into it?"

Elsa looked at the photo, realising that if this was the best she could do right now, it wouldn't be a bad idea to look into this case. It might even help her deal with what had happened to Snowflake.

Elsa sighed. "Fine, you win, I'll look into it... but you better make sure that cure is ready soon." She then started to walk out of the office. "I'm sick and tired of seeing people dragged behind that wall."

"As am I," Hans responded, as Elsa left the room.

xXx

 

Some hours later, Elsa walked to the door of the apartment to which Hans had sent her. "This is the place," she said to herself.

The apartment was in a similar building to the one she had been staying in, very ratty and torn, much like the other buildings in the city. She looked up at the door, reaching out with her hand and tapping on it. "Hello?"

There was a pause for a few seconds, before the door opened, to reveal a man with short, brown hair and a small goatee, wearing a blue jacket. "Who are you?"

"I'm Elsa Walker," Elsa introduced herself. "I'm with the local Militia. I was told you had a situation regarding your wife?"

"You mean... you're here about Rapunzel?" He wondered.

"That's right," Elsa confirmed. "You are Mr Eugene Fitzherbert right?"

The man nodded. "Yeah, that's me." He opened the door fully, revealing his apartment. "Come in and I'll talk some more."

Elsa walked into the apartment, seeing it was very worn like her own, with the scent of alcohol faint in the air.

"Sorry, it's a bit of a mess," Eugene told her, walking over to the window. "I haven't been coping with my wife's disappearance well."

Elsa sighed. "I know how that feels... I'm actually coping with losing someone too."

"Were they kidnapped?" He asked her.

"No... I don't think they were," Elsa told him, preferring not to divulge any details about Snowflake. "What exactly happened to your wife?"

"She was out of town, at a small plantation we have not far from the city," Eugene stated. "We were thinking of starting to grow our own food recently, but when she came back... she got taken by a group of raiders. Surprisingly, they didn't want to kill her, but they did send this."

He then handed Elsa a small note.

Elsa frowned, seeing a sum of money written on the note. "Ransom."

"I can't exactly pay them," Eugene stated. "But I don't know what else to really do."

"And no one has been able to help you due to the outbreak," Elsa assumed. She knew that she could help this man, but was that in her nature? No, if Snowflake was here, she'd go and help this man, no questions asked. Elsa knew that she wouldn't let Snowflake down.

"So... will you help me get her back?" Eugene wondered. "Please... I'm sort of begging here."

Elsa smiled. "Alright then, Mr Fitzherbert, I'll help you." She held out her hand and the man shook it with a happy expression.

"Thank you!" He said gratefully. "Okay... according to the note, I had to deliver the ransom money to their camp by tonight."

"Do you know where the camp is?" Elsa asked him.

He nodded. "I believe it's not too far from the city, just in the badlands."

"Okay, we're gonna need a way of getting there," Elsa then said. "Do you have a Snowcat or anything like that?"

"Yes!" Eugene stated, excitedly. "I've got one in the garage out back... but I haven't got gas in right now."

"Let me worry about that," Elsa told him. "Now, Mr Fitzherbert, if we're gonna get your wife out of that camp safely, here's what we're gonna do."

xXx

 

That evening, on a large plain of ice and snow far from the city of Ground Zero, a group of bandits were sat around a fire in their camp, waiting for Eugene to arrive.

Their leader, a rather burly man with a thick moustache and carrying a large rifle on his back, merely watched the flames kindling before him. He knew the man they were ransoming from would be there soon, he just needed to be patient.

"Grrrr!" one of his subordinates, a younger man with white hair, growled. "I can't take it anymore, boss!" He complained. "I want to kill somebody!"

"Patience, Wesley," the large man told him. "Our prey will be here soon enough."

"He better!" Wesley snarled. "I'm tired of waiting in this cold."

At that moment, the group of raiders looked up, seeing a pair of headlights drive towards them. They belonged to a medium sized Snowcat, converted from an old military humvee. As it's tracks carved through the dirt, the raider leader could see Eugene at the wheel, finally here.

"He's here," the leader stated. "Alright, bring out his bitch and let's put on a show. I want to make this a fair deal between us."

Two of the other thugs nodded, heading for a nearby tent, screams of pain and terror were then heard as they dragged out a young woman wearing a short pink coat with gloves, tied up with rope. Her eyes were green and her hair was short at her sides, a deep chocolate brown.

"You're in luck, my dear," the raider leader told his hostage. "Your husband is on his way to pay for your freedom."

"He won't be paying you!" the woman shouted. "He's nothing like the scum you are!"

The snowcat then pulled up at the camp, turning off its engine. The door on one side opened up and Eugene walked out, carrying a small bag in his arm. "I got your money," he said, calmly. "Where's Rapunzel?"

"Eugene!" The woman cried out, trying to rush towards him before being pulled back by the two thugs holding her.

Eugene smiled. He knew his wife would be safe soon, if Elsa's crazy plan worked.

The raider leader walked towards him, looking at the bag in his hand. "Is that the money?"

Eugene nodded. "It's all there. About forty bucks, the best I could scrape."

"More than enough for us," the thug remarked, taking the bag off from him. "Now, let's see how much we've got here."

As the thug leader reached his hand into the bag, suddenly, a bullet shot through the air, hitting him square in the wrist.

He growled in pain, dropping the bag.

Eugene quickly grabbed the bag, pulling out a pistol from it. "Alright, nobody move!"

At that moment, Elsa walked on top of the Snowcat, gazing down at the thugs with the flames illuminating her like some sort of vengeful angel. "You heard him," she repeated, holding up her rifle. "Unless you all want bullets in your head."

Wesley growled at her. "Who do you think you are, missy?!"

"I'm Elsa Walker, from the Ground Zero Militia," Elsa introduced herself. "and If you don't get moving by the count of three, I'll start shooting."

Eugene quickly walked forward, grabbing Rapunzel and holding her close to him. "I've got you, baby."

"Yeah, you got her," the raider leader grunted, getting up and holding his injured hand, blood dripping onto the snow from his wound. "But you won't double cross me that easily! Get them, boys!"

"Eugene get down!" Elsa ordered and Eugene ran to cover behind the Cat with Rapunzel.

The raiders then charged towards Elsa, their guns at the ready.

Elsa quickly pulled out her own gun, firing off a volley of shots into the heads of two of the thugs.

Wesley climbed up the front of the Snowcat, charging at her in a blind rage.

Elsa smacked him with the butt of her rifle, before shooting him square in the stomach. As Wesley dropped dead, she charged forward, shooting dead as many raiders as she could see. She wouldn't let these people take another innocent as their prisoner.

Soon, she had shot nearly all the raiders dead, most of them bleeding to death in the snow.

"Alright, who's next?" she asked, panting softly.

Suddenly, she was kicked from behind, tackled to the floor.

The raider leader stood on her spine, an angry glare on his face. "You killed my men! You double-crossed me! For that, I'll gladly skin you alive." He then pulled out a large machete from his back.

Before he could drive it into the back of Elsa's skull, a sharp object struck him in the back, causing him to drop his weapon and collapse to the floor, unconscious.

Elsa caught her breath, looking to see Rapunzel, holding the end of her rifle, bloody from the wound she had struck into the back of the leaders head.

"You okay?" she asked.

Elsa chuckled. "You handled him well, Rapunzel," she said, getting to her feet. "You ever thought of joining the Militia."

"No... but I might think about it," the brunette replied, before running to Elsa and hugging her tightly. "Thank you... for saving me."

"It's what I do," Elsa replied simply.

Eugene took his wife back towards the Snowcat holding her close. "Come on, baby, let's go home. You look like you could use something to eat."

Rapunzel smiled. "And thank you... my handsome prince, for coming to my rescue."

"Elsa deserves more of the credit than me," Eugene expressed, looking back at Elsa.

Elsa stood over the remains of the raiders she'd killed, knowing that she had made that part of the wasteland a little safer.

She looked at Rapunzel and Eugene together, heading to the Snowcat. She felt a sense of relief in herself seeing them, knowing that like Rapunzel, her own beloved would return to her soon, safe and sound.

"Be safe out there, Snowflake," she said, looking to the horizon. "And watch yourself... it's a big wasteland out there." And with that she headed back to the Snowcat, ready to take the newly-reunited couple back to the safe haven of Ground Zero.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Hey Eugene and Punzie! Sadly, they won't be doing much for the rest of the story, but I figured this would be a nice little filler adventure for Elsie :3 As for Snowflake... well, let's just say you'll be seeing her again very, very soon... when the start of the finale comes out later tonight. See you then!

Take care!


	14. Chapter 14 - The Battle Of Ground Zero Part I

_Chapter 14 - The Battle Of Ground Zero Part I_

 

A familiar sight raced across the frozen wastes not far from Ground Zero. It was a tank, stolen from Snomar and at its wheel, was Kristoff, clutching the controls and staring at a navigation device on the console in front of him.

Sitting behind him was his passenger, Snowflake, wearing a thick, purple parka. She had been feeling guilty about leaving her beloved Elsa a few days earlier, but she knew that this all was for the best.

Soon, she and Kristoff would have arrived at the coordinates her mysterious messenger had written on the letter she found at her apartment, and hopefully, she would learn the truth about herself.

"We should be there soon, Snowflake," Kristoff told her. "Hard to believe this bucket of bolts is still working after all this time."

"Yeah, I figured Hans and his boys would have stripped it for parts," Snowflake remarked. "How did you get the impound guy to let you have it?"

"Well... I snuck a bottle of vintage brandy to him," Kristoff admitted. "And he agreed to look the other way."

Snowflake giggled. "Kristoff, you sneaky bastard."

Kristoff looked at the navigation device, having punched in the coordinates before they left Ground Zero. "Are you sure these coordinates were accurate?" He inquired. "I mean... there's nothing but snow and ice here."

"I wouldn't have taken you out here if I didn't think this place was really, Kristoff," Snowflake reminded him. There was a thick storm blowing around them, making things hard to see out of the tank's front window.

"Well, if you ask me, I feel like this whole thing is starting to turn into a wild goose chase," her friend replied.

Snowflake sat back in her chair, looking out at the storm. The whole scenario was feeling very deja vu... and not because she was with Kristoff again.

As they drove across the wastes towards the coordinates in question, Snowflake started to feel like she'd been this way before... perhaps this was the place where the mysterious people who infected here had been hiding out and this was all a trap?

That was a possibility. A trap would be very well placed in a storm like this, but Snowflake had to know about her past. She had been waiting for so long.

Suddenly, Kristoff heard a beep from his navigation screen, informing him of their arrival at the destination.

"Snowflake!" He called back. "We're here!"

Snowflake walked to the cockpit again, seeing that the tank had stopped in what appeared to be an abandoned settlement. There were half-torn down buildings with smashed windows, corpses littering the streets and the distinct lack of any life.

The sight sent a shiver down Snowflake's spine. "Where are we?"

"I don't know," Kristoff admitted. "But this place gives me the creeps."

Snowflake sighed. "Come on, let's take a look around."

"We should be careful," Kristoff said, picking up an assault rifle. "This area is a magnet for raider attacks."

"We will be," Snowflake assured him. "We don't find anything here, we're high-tailing it right back to Ground Zero."

"Fine by me," Kristoff agreed. "The sooner we're out of here, the better."

The hatch on the rear of the tank opened and Snowflake and Kristoff walked out, Snowflake with her hood over her head. The storm was blowing fiercely around them, yet they were still able to see.

Snowflake stepped through the heavy snow at her feet, in fear of the abandoned town in front of her.

She wondered who might have lived here, who raised a family, who played in the streets and who was brutally cut down by whoever had attacked this place.

Eventually, she saw a small sign by the tank, covered in snow. Snowflake knelt beside it, rubbing off the snow to reveal what the small town was called.

"Arendelle."

Snowflake's eyes widened. "Kristoff... look."

Kristoff sat by Snowflake, his eyes fixed on the sign. "Hey... didn't Elsa say she came from a place called Arendelle?"

Snowflake nodded, standing up and looking around. It all made sense now. This place was Elsa's home, and the bodies that were lying on the street, preserved almost perfectly in the cold... these were of her family and neighbours, dead for so many years.

"This is Elsa's town," Snowflake said. "But why on earth were we led here?"

"The hell if I know," Kristoff replied. "But we should get out of here... I don't like the looks of this place."

"No, let me take a look around," Snowflake stated.

Before either of them could react, they head the sound of something being fired from behind them and flying through the air. Suddenly, a thick black net dropped from the sky, landing on top of Kristoff.

"Hey!" Kristoff grunted, collapsed to the ground in the net, the rope coiled around his body. "What's going on!?"

"Kristoff!" Snowflake exclaimed.

She then turned around, seeing a group of wheeled tanks pull up around the town, a group of silver, armoured soldiers running towards them, holding the telltale laser rifles of the group that Snowflake was familiar with.

"It's a trap!" She shouted.

"Snowflake, run!" Kristoff ordered. "Leave me!"

"No!" Snowflake argued. "I'm not leaving you!"

One of the soldiers stepped forward from the squad, holding a small cannon in his arms. He took aim at Snowflake, firing a net from the cannon.

Snowflake tried to run away, but the net caught her in that moment, pinning her to the ground.

She tried to struggle, trying to kick her way out from the mesh, but it was no good. She was trapped and with no escape in sight.

As the soldiers surrounded them both, a man walked between them, wearing a white coat and some sort of breathing gear on his head that covered his face, the only thing Snowflake could see was a vague pair of eyes behind a set of red goggles in his mask.

The man chuckled. "Hello, Snowflake... we've been expecting you."

Snowflake's eyes widened. "No... it's you... the man in the white coat."

The man took out a small gun-like object and pressed it against Kristoff's arm, injecting him with a sedative.

"No..." Kristoff groaned before sleep was forced on him.

Snowflake grunted, trying to escape, but the man was soon at her side, pressing the device towards her.

"Don't struggle, child," he said, pressing the gun to her arm. "It's going to be all over soon."

"Elsa..." Snowflake wheezed as the serum ran through her body, putting her to sleep in an instant.

The man in the white coat looked at his troops, folding his gloved hands behind his back. "Bring them to the laboratory... and alert Director Westerguard that our forces are on their way to Ground Zero."

xXx

 

Meanwhile, Over in the city, Elsa was sat by the window in Ariel's apartment, cradling a sleeping baby in her arms. She looked down at little Rosalinn, stroking her tiny nose. She smiled. "Do you think she'll come back today, little one?" she asked the infant.

The little baby made a little cooing noise as she slept, curling up in Elsa's arms.

Elsa smiled. "You think so?" She inquired, continuing her little narrative about Snowflake.

Snowflake had been gone for nearly three days now, but Elsa had gotten over her pain of being without her. Now, all she wanted to do was wish that she was safely home.

Ariel then came into the apartment, holding Melody's hand. "We're home!"

Elsa looked over her shoulder, smiling at her friend walking into the apartment. "Oh hey, Ari," she greeted her. "How was Melody's first day of school?"

"I made a lot of new friends!" Melody cheered. "There was this one boy named Olaf who was giving people lots of hugs!"

Ariel chuckled. "She had a lot of fun." She looked over at Elsa. "Thanks for coming over and looking after Rosie for me."

"Hey, it beats standing by that damned barricade all day," Elsa remarked, walking over to Ariel and passing little Rosalinn over to her. "I've fed her, changed her diaper and now she's having a nap."

"You're a natural, Elsa," Ariel remarked. "Have you ever considered being a mother yourself?"

"No... but I might be," she sighed. "If only Snowflake was here."

Ariel looked at her with a forlorn gaze, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You still miss her?"

Elsa nodded.

The redhead hugged Elsa, giving a reassuring embrace along with her child. "I'm sure you'll see her soon, Elsa. I doubt Snowflake will be gone for much longer."

"I hope so," Elsa said, looking out at the window. "I miss her so much."

Melody hugged Elsa's leg. "Don't feel bad, Miss Elsa. You'll see your princess again. You are her true love."

Elsa chuckled. "I know, Melody, thank you."

Elsa knew that her friends were right. Snowflake would return to her safe and sound and with her, the knowledge of who she truly was. Perhaps Elsa would know what Snowflake's real name was, then she'd probably have to start calling her by that.

But the name Snowflake had stuck so well to her by this point, so would there be any point for Snowflake to change her name?

Before Elsa could think any longer, she and Ariel then heard a loud, deep rumbling sound, like a small earthquake had just shaken the building.

"What the fuck?!" Ariel exclaimed.

Melody screamed, hugging Elsa's leg. "Ahhhhh!"

Elsa shushed the little girl, holding her. "Shhh, it's gonna be okay, Melody. It was probably just a tremor or something."

"That didn't feel like an earthquake," Ariel said, concerned. "It sounded like a bomb going off."

"I'll go and check it out," Elsa told her, reaching for her backpack. As she took it out she heard a crackling from the radio in her sack, Eric's voice coming out of it.

"Elsa... you... something's up... come to the main gate... pronto..." his voice cracked.

"Eric?" Elsa tried to get him to respond, but all she heard was static. "Damn it."

"Who was it?" Ariel inquired.

"Eric," Elsa told her. "Something's up at the front gate... and it doesn't sound good. You stay here with Melody, don't go anywhere until you hear anything from me."

"Be careful, Elsa," Ariel said with caution. "I'd rather I didn't lose two friends this week."

"I'll be safe," Elsa promised, before heading out into the street and hopping onto her motorbike, starting up the engine and revving away at high speed.

It didn't take long for Elsa to arrive at the front gates to Ground Zero, massive in size and scope, as tall as the immense walls of the city itself. There was a group of Militia Snowcats parked in front and a group of soldiers manning a barricade.

Elsa noticed Eric behind one of the Snowcats, talking with Commander Maui.

She braked on her bike and climbed off, running up to him. "Eric!"

Eric turned around, smiling at her. "Elsa, good to see you."

"What's going on?" Elsa inquired. "I heard this giant boom from Ariel's apartment and you crackling over the radio."

"Just take a look out there," Eric responded, pointing towards the gate.

Elsa looked out through the gate, her mouth opening in shock. "Holy mother of fuck..."

Coming up over the horizon, its engine rumbling like a thunderstorm, was an enormous carrier vehicle-it looked like what would happen if the APC that Elsa and the others had ridden in did a ton of steroids. It was, for lack of a better description, a battleship on wheels.

"What the fuck is that?!" she exclaimed.

"Whatever it is, it sure isn't friendly," Maui remarked. "I've called half the force over here just to hold the damn thing off."

Elsa frowned, picking up a rifle. "Permission to take an advance party forward to investigate sir?" she requested. "It might be best to know what we're dealing with."

"Negative, you better stay here and hold the line," Maui instructed. "We need all the firepower we have if that thing starts shooting at us."

"I doubt it will be the one shooting at us," Eric remarked. "But they might!"

Suddenly, the massive vehicle came to a stop, halting on its many wheels. From the front of the vehicle, a large hatch opened with a mechanical whine, lowering onto the snow. From the inside of its structure, a large squadron of wheeled tanks drove out, accompanied by hundreds of grey, armoured soldiers.

Elsa gasped. "They're coming right for us!"

"All hands, battlestations!" Maui ordered.

The wheeled tanks took aim at the open gates of the city, opening fire on Elsa and the troops at the front of the city.

Elsa and eric ducked for cover as two of the snowcats drove out to engage the enemy forces, massive explosions rocking around them.

"It's those bastards from Snomar!" Elsa growled. "Why are they here?!"

"Who cares, we gotta hold them off!" Eric shouted.

"No, we need to evacuate the city," Elsa stated. "There are still hundreds of civilians here, we can't let them be caught in the crossfire!"

The Snowcat attack party was then assaulted by two of the tanks, the massive advanced cannons tearing the patched together wrecks apart without even breaking a sweat.

Eric sighed. "Go to Hans. Tell him to order the people to evacuate to the shelters at the Tower."

Elsa nodded. "I will... and Eric, stay safe out here, okay?"

As Elsa rushed onto her cycle, taking off for the Tower, Eric and Commander Maui hopped into one of the Snowcats, hoping to hold off the enemy tanks as best they could.

"You think you'll be alright manning that gun, sir?" Eric asked him.

"Son, I was firing guns like this before you were even inside your mother's womb," Maui remarked. "Just drive and let me do all the shooting."

"Aye, aye," Eric replied, starting up the engine of the Cat.

The cat drove off into the battle, Eric driving around as best he could with Maui blasting out from the large turret on the vehicles back.

The shots fired out from the barrel, but they seemed to bounce off the armour of the tanks, not even making a dent.

"We aren't even denting them!" Eric shouted.

"They must have a shield or something," Maui remarked, continuing to blast away.

Eric then saw a large power core on the rear of the tanks, smirking slightly. "Sir, can you shoot them in the back?!"

"Wait what?!" Maui wondered. "What are you talking about?"

"I think I just found their weak spot," Eric replied. "Just trust me."

Maui then took aim, closing one eye as he pulled the trigger of the tank's cannon. "Boo yah!"

The cannon fired, hitting the enemy power core dead in the centre, causing the wheeled vehicle to explode from the overload.

"Hahahah!" Eric cheered. "Nice one sir!"

"Now," Maui remarked. "We may have a chance at finishing this fight."

xXx

 

Meanwhile, Elsa had made it to the Tower, thankful that the order for all civilians to remain indoors was still in effect. She knew that all she needed to do would be to get Hans to order everyone to evacuate the city, so that the Militia could handle the enemy attack without any fear of casualties.

As she made her way towards the elevator, she was met with a rather unexpected sight.

When the elevator door opened, two grey armoured soldiers were they, armed with the very laser rifles Elsa had confiscated during her raid.

"What the hell?!" Elsa exclaimed.

The two soldiers then pointed the rifles at Elsa, getting into a stance. "Freeze! Hands where we can see them!"

Elsa held up her hands in response, smirking. "This good for you?"

One of the soldiers walked up to her, ready to restrain her. "Keep still!"

"Oh gladly," Elsa replied. She suddenly sprung into action, kicking the soldier in the stomach and stealing his rifle. She then pulled the rifle on the two soldiers, opening fire on them, riddling them with laser shots.

"Huh, forgot what this felt like," she quipped before heading into the elevator, after dealing with the two bodies.

As the lift began to rise, Elsa wondered how the soldiers had gotten into the city. She knew they had taken the weapons from the shipment she had stolen... but then it hit her. They had clearly snuck into the city at some point and Hans had been the one to cover it all up.

She scowled. She needed to deal with Hans, here and now.

The elevator arrived at the top floor, Elsa seeing several troopers surrounding her between there and the office. She pulled out the rifle, pointing the gun at them.

"Okay, here's how this works," Elsa stated. "I'm walking to that office and I'm having a nice little chat with Hans, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

The soldiers merely kept their rifles pointed at her.

"So that's how it's gonna be, huh?" Elsa said. She then gripped her rifle and charged forward, tackling one of the troopers.

The soldiers started to open fire, trying to shoot Elsa, but the blonde then pushed the corpse of the soldier she had tackled over two of her attackers, before shooting all three of them.

The last soldier kept his rifle pointed at Elsa, firing a shot at her.

Elsa grunted in pain, feeling the laser sting her sleeve. She turned around, pointing the gun at the soldier, firing a volley of shots into his stomach, bringing him down, dead.

She sighed, clutching her wound. "That did it," she stated.

She stumbled towards the office, pushing the door open. Hans was there, sitting by the window, smiling calmly.

"Hans!" Elsa shouted. "What's going on here?! Why did those soldiers just attack the city?!"

Hans chuckled. "It's a beautiful day out there," he said calmly. "A beautiful day to start the world over again."

Elsa ran up to Hans, grabbing him by the shirt. "Don't play coy with me, mister. I've had enough of this bullcrap from you!"

Hans sighed. "Okay... I suppose you've earned a little explanation." He then pushed her away and gestured to the window, at the large, deep crater on the other side of the city. "See that crater over there? The one so vast and deep. You wanna know what made it?"

"A comet," Elsa said. "It came from the sky over 200 years ago... and when it hit the earth, the sky was covered in dust and that's when everything became cold... the Big Freeze."

Hans smiled. "That comet was so much more though... a few years ago, a small group of individuals came into possession of part of the comet and started to worship it."

"The Church of the Ice Bringer," Elsa assumed. "But I figured those guys were just some nutjobs."

"They are, but what they didn't know was the comet did, in fact, bring more than just the ice and snow to this world." He went to his desk and took out a small vial of liquid. "This... was found inside it. A liquid substance that my colleagues were able to recreate it... they called it Rime."

"Colleagues," Elsa realised. "Wait... you work for them?!"

"Precisely," Hans agreed. "We call ourselves Jotun, after the Norse Frost giants. We've held onto the various technologies of the old world, advancing it, improving it, and soon, we want to improve the human race itself, to help us survive this eternal winter stronger and better than ever before. But of course... we need test subjects."

"Snowflake..." Elsa realised. "She was infected with that stuff wasn't she?!"

"Precisely, and when I infected this city, she was the perfect scapegoat." He chuckled. "I would have preferred to just secretly administer it to the populace via a flu shot or something, but she provided the perfect opportunity."

Elsa growled. "So... you destroyed the cure didn't you?!"

"Yes," Hans answered. "Can't exactly have an antidote running around, can we?"

Elsa growled, pointing her rifle at him. "Where's Snowflake!"

"She's probably with Jotun now," Hans stated. "Go ahead, kill me. You know you can't win against the odds you have. You'll never see her again."

"Maybe I won't, maybe I will," Elsa sternly told him. "But I need those people evacuated now!"

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," Hans said, pulling out a gun on Elsa. "These people are going to become the next generation of humanity. I cannot let you jeopardise the project."

"Out of the way, Hans!" Elsa warned him. "I'll shoot you!"

"Go ahead," Hans growled. "Do you worst."

Elsa snarled, jumping at Hans and hitting him with the butt of her rifle.

Hans staggered back, dropping the gun from his hand as Elsa punched him square in the jaw. He felt blood drip from his mouth he stumbled towards the window.

Elsa picked up the rifle and glared at him. "I did warn you."

Hans's final expression was one of utter shock and fear as Elsa riddled him with laser shots, forcing him through the window as he fell to his death on the streets below.

Elsa looked down, coldly gazing at Hans's corpse on the ground. She walked to his desk and held up her radio, calling her friends on the front lines. "Eric, are you there?"

"Elsa! Glad to hear your voice!" He called back, slightly cracked. "We've got problems down here! Those tanks are forcing us into the city. We found their weak spots, but they just keep coming and we're running out of big guns!"

"Well, turns out Hans was in league with those fuckers," Elsa remarked. "And they've had some agents in the city for a while."

"Fuck... we're screwed aren't we."

Elsa shook her head. "No, we aren't." She looked out at the quarantine zone. "Because I think I've got a crazy idea."

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** With Elsa about to enact a daring plan to save the city, will she be able to get out there and save Snowflake in time? I guess you'll have to find out... oh... well holy shit, you can find out right now! Because I posted this in a double bill! See ya then!


	15. Chapter 15 - The Battle Of Ground Zero Part II

_Chapter 15 - The Battle Of Ground Zero Part II_

 

Snowflake awoke in a strange chamber, feeling herself suspended in the air. She felt heavy, the sedative finally wearing off. As her memory returned, she opened her eyes, trying to free her hands. She looked up, however, to see herself tied to the ceiling with what seemed to be some kind of chains.

"What the?" Snowflake called out. "Hey! Where am I?!"

Her voice seemed to echo out, but yet no one could hear her.

"Hello?!" Snowflake called. "Is anyone there?!"

She tried to strain, to pull herself free, but to no avail. She sighed. Wherever she was, she wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon.

As Snowflake hung from her restraints, she looked in front of her, seeing a face behind a glass window, smiling at her. The face belonged to a man with short grey hair and wearing a white lab coat. He seemed rather old, but very intelligent as shown from the glasses on his face.

"Ah, you're awake," he said, in a deep British accent. "I had feared I'd drugged you too much. But then again... you were being rather uncooperative."

Snowflake frowned. She knew exactly who this was. "I know you... you did this to me. You injected me with... something and it turned my skin blue!"

"Precisely," the man stated. "But where are my manners, allow me to introduce myself. I am Dr Claude Frollo, head of the Jotun Group. I assume you are now very familiar with my organization."

"Yeah," Snowflake spat. "You attacked me in Snomar, you were running experiments in some bunker and then you started smuggling weapons into Ground Zero! You're a real piece of work."

Frollo laughed. "Please, my dear. you haven't even scratched the surface of it. We are far much more than you realise."

"What do you want with me?" Snowflake argued. "Why did you do this to me... what is it you even did to me?"

Frollo looked at her, smiling. "Oh, I think you already know. I assume back in Ground Zero, you saw the creatures we had created."

"Those monsters..." Snowflake realised. "You did that?!"

Frollo nodded. "Marvellous isn't it. We discovered a way for humans to survive in this harsh cold... and now they are stronger than ever."

"By stronger, you mean turn them into monsters!" Snowflake argued. "Those were innocent people, you sick fuck!"

"Language, my dear," the man chastised her. "No, they are not monsters... not anymore, especially now that we have you."

"What do I have to do with all this?!" Snowflake argued. "Why haven't I become a monster yet?! Is this something you control? Because you better use it to turn those people back or Elsa is gonna come and kick your scrawny ass!"

Frollo looked at her with a devilish smirk. "Because you my dear are the next stage in the evolution of my project. You are going to be the first human to truly become more than meets the eye."

"So... I'm going to turn into a robot?" Snowflake looked confused.

"Allow me to explain," Frollo began. "When you were with us the first time, we injected you with the advanced version of our Rime Serum. This is not the same virus we used to create the monsters in Ground Zero. This virus is far more mature."

"So... if I'm not going to turn into a monster... what am I turning into?"

Frollo smiled. "Something... more."

Snowflake frowned. "You tell me what you did to me right now!"

"I'd prefer to let you find that out for yourself, my dear," he said, turning away. "And as for your friend... well, let's say I've found a use for him."

Snowflake scowled. "You fucking bastard! When I get out of here I'm gonna-" Suddenly she was then zapped by electrodes wrapped in the chains holding her up, delivering a series of volts through her body.

She screamed in pain, feeling every part of her body being lit on fire for a brief second before she went limp.

Frollo sighed. "I do detest the shock treatment, but often times... it can be the most useful." He then left Snowflake unconscious in her chamber, limp and utterly helpless.

xXx

 

Elsa jumped onto her bike and headed for the barricade separating the quarantine zone from the rest of the city. She smiled. "Eric," she said into her radio, "can you see the Jotun troops?"

"Yeah, why?" Eric replied.

"How strong does their body armour look?"

"Not so tough," Eric remarked. "But there are a lot of them to deal with... and what's Jotun?"

"The organisation they work for," Elsa said. "I'll explain later. Right now, you just focus on holding them back."

"Like we weren't doing that already," Eric quipped before he hung up.

Elsa put down the radio and rode away on her bike, heading for the barricade. She knew this crazy plan of hers was most likely insane, even Snowflake would think it was mad, but Elsa knew she had to save the people of this city to get to her.

Eventually, she came to a stop at the barricade, seeing a soldier on duty. "Soldier!" She called to the man.

The soldier, a young man with scruffy brown hair and a leather jacket, walked over to her, raising an eyebrow. "Lieutenant Walker? I thought you were with the main force."

"I am," Elsa told the man. "Can I borrow your shotgun for a second?"

"Why?"

"I need to go into the Quarantine Zone," Elsa replied. "And if things go to shit, I need some extra protection."

"What?! Ma'am, I'm not questioning your orders, but what the hell are you planning to do in there?" The man exclaimed.

Elsa smiled. "I'm going to rally some troops."

The man sighed and reluctantly gave Elsa his gun. "Just be careful. The creatures seem in a calm mood today, but they could turn angry at any time."

Elsa nodded. "Thank you, soldier."

The man opened up the barricade for Elsa and the blonde walked into the zone, taking a deep breath. She saw various groups of the creatures all shambling around mindlessly. If they were going to help her, Elsa would need to be very convincing.

She cocked her shotgun and shot it into the air, firing a warning shot.

All the zombies stood on end from the sound of the shot, all turning to face Elsa and scowling.

Elsa smirked. "Glad I got your attention," she said. "I know you can't understand me, but I'm not here to harm you."

The zombies looked at her, rather confused.

"There is a grave threat attacking this city," Elsa said. "A group of people want to take you and hurt you really bad, but if we work together, we can stop them and you can all be saved."

The zombies kept giving Elsa blank stares.

"Please, just help me!" Elsa insisted. "We are lacking in forces, but you with your strength could turn the tide of this fight."

The creatures growled, moving towards Elsa slowly. One of them suddenly shouted, calling agreement to Elsa's cry, in a voice that almost sounded human.

"We... help."

Elsa smiled. "Good work. Now, follow my lead and I'll show you where you guys and girls can do the most damage."

Elsa started to slowly walk out of the barricade and one by one, her icy followers began to walk behind her in single file.

As they walked out together, the man Elsa had spoken to at the gate couldn't believe his eyes. "My god..." He said his jaw dropped. "I've really got to ask for a pay rise."

xXx

 

Back in the city, Eric and Maui stood side by side, firing their guns at the advancing Jotun soldiers.

"Shit! They just keep coming!" Eric exclaimed.

"Well, if we're gonna go down, let's take these bastards with us!" Maui replied.

Eric sighed, trying his best to hold back the soldiers. "I really wish Elsa was here right now!"

"Where did she go anyway?" Maui inquired. "I thought she was going to call Hans to evacuate the civilians?"

"Plans change, sir!" Eric retorted, shooting a soldier in the head. He clicked his trigger again, finding no bullets. "Crap, out of ammo!"

"Well, that's just dandy!" Maui remarked.

Suddenly, the two of them heard a loud, howling sound coming from behind them. They turned around, seeing a horde of the ice monsters lurch from a corner, heading straight towards them.

"Shit!" Eric exclaimed. "Now we've got them to deal with!"

"Hold on, son," Maui said, looking at the crowd closely. " I don't think we will."

Leading the charge, on her motorcycle, with a stern look on her face, was Elsa. She held up her gun, pointing at the attacking soldiers. "Those are the ones who threaten you! Take them out!"

The Zombies roared at Elsa's command, immediately charging towards the troopers with fury and anguish, not wanting to see their home go down like this.

The Soldiers tried to fight back, but the creatures then overwhelmed them, each one tearing the soldier's limb from limb.

Eric stared on at the carnage in front of him, eyes wide with shock. "Woah... did not see that coming."

Elsa smiled, walking to his side. "I think we'll have no problem holding them back now," she stated, as the Zombies continued to back up the remaining militia troops.

"Yeah, but there's still that carrier vehicle," Maui stated. "That's still outside the city and there could be a lot more troops in there."

"Then that's where we're striking next," Elsa stated, holding a rifle over her shoulder. "Eric, Maui, get as many troops together as you can. We're going to lead a full assault on that carrier."

Eric saluted Elsa. "Yes, Ma'am!"

Soon, there was a massive group of snowcats racing out from the gates to Ground Zero, the Zombie hoard that Elsa had unleashed working to clear out the rest of the troops. Elsa knew that the creatures would obey her, and knew they would keep the city safe.

Maui sat in the driver's chair of the Snowcat, peering out of the window at the carrier vehicle ahead.

"So... Hans is dead, huh?" Maui remarked. "I never liked him anyway."

Elsa sighed. "There shouldn't be any more killing, not after today."

Maui then pulled down his radio. "All units! Prepare to attack!"

Elsa closed her eyes, holding her pistol in her hand. Storming this carrier would be the final thing that would bring her to Snowflake and to hopefully save her beloved. "I'm ready."

The attack began, with the Snowcats driving up the long ramp leading into the hangar. There were dozens of Jotun troops there, all opening fire with laser rifles, being led by a commander wearing bronze armour.

"Don't them pass!" He ordered before firing a rocket launcher at one of the Cats.

Elsa jumped out of her cat with Eric and the two led the forward charge, pushing forward through the hangar. It was a fierce, pitched battle, but soon, Elsa and the others had the enemy on the defensive.

"Remind me what the plan is?" Eric inquired.

"We're going to take the bridge," Elsa stated, shooting her pistol. "Once we have control, we'll have won this fight... and then we can get to Snowflake."

"Why are you so concerned about her right now?" Eric asked.

"Because I know she's in danger, Eric," Elsa reminded him. "I won't let her be the experiment of these Jotun bastards any longer!"

The commander of the troopers then ran towards a nearby elevator, escaping to the bridge of the carrier.

"He's getting away!" Maui shouted.

"Like hell, he isn't!" Elsa scowled. She grabbed Eric's arm and the two rushed through the gunfire to the elevator, taking the lift up to the bridge of the massive carrier.

The door soon opened and Elsa and Eric walked out, their rifles at the ready.

The commander had removed his helmet, currently working on a console. He saw Eric and Elsa standing before him, pointing his pistol at them. "Back off," he sternly told them. "Otherwise your friends down in the hangar will get a mouthful of toxic gas."

Eric scowled. "No, you don't!" He then lunged towards the commander and then a shot was fired from his gun.

Elsa's eyes widened in horror. "Eric!"

Eric then looked down at his stomach, seeing a blaster shot had gone through his combat vest and he was bleeding out. "Oh... fuck."

As Elsa saw her friend collapse onto the floor, she felt weak in the knees. She then screamed as she turned her pistol on the commander, firing a few shots into his chest.

The commander was thrown back from Elsa's attack, dying in an instant as a bullet landed in his head.

Elsa then sat at Eric's side, cradling him in her arms. "Eric! Eric!"

Eric coughed, blood coming from his lower lip. "Elsa... I... I'm sorry."

"No, we're getting you out of this!" Elsa argued. "You've been through worse right? Come on, remember that big ugly guy who broke your leg? Or that guy who got your arm?"

"Elsa..." Eric sighed. "This wound's too deep... I won't make it."

"You're gonna make it, fuck it!" Elsa swore. "Come on! I can't let Ariel's kids be without a father!"

Eric coughed a bit. "Elsa...I...I need you to do something for me, okay?" He took off his wedding ring and placed it in the palm of Elsa's hand. "Give this...to Ariel. Tell her...tell her that I'll wait for her on the other side. And...tell Melody to be strong, and take care of Rosa."

Elsa's eyes filled with tears. "You can't die, Eric..."

Eric smirked. "Tell my family...that I...I love them..." With that, his eyes slowly closed, his body going limp as life finally left him.

Elsa sobbed, holding the body of her fallen friend. "Eric..." She gulped. "Thank you, my friend." She hugged him tightly. "I will not forget you."

At that moment, Maui and a few troops arrived on the bridge. "We cleared the hangar, Elsa." He then looked down, seeing Eric's body. "Oh god... Is he?"

Elsa turned and nodded. "Yeah... he's gone, Maui."

Maui sighed. "Damn... he was a good soldier."

At that moment, Elsa saw a light flare from behind her. She turned around and saw something being projected in front of her from the console the enemy commander had been working on.

It was a hologram, in the shape of a human face with grey hair and blue eyes.

"So... we finally meet, Elsa Walker," he said in a cold British voice. "My name is Dr Frollo."

Elsa scowled. "You're the one in the white coat aren't you," she sternly said. "The one Snowflake was scared of."

"Yes, you might be right there," he chuckled.

Elsa growled. "Enough playing games, old man. Where's my girlfriend?!"

"She's safe," Frollo replied. "If you wish to see her, you must come to the coordinates I am about to give you. Come alone and unarmed."

"Why should I?" Elsa argued.

"Because if you don't," the doctor told her. "I'll inject her with enough Rime serum to do permanent damage to her body and... you don't want to see what happens when someone suffers an overdose of my serum. The clock is ticking, Elsa."

The hologram then faded and Maui walked to a computer console, seeing a readout on a holographic screen. "These are the coordinates, Elsa... it's a trap, you know that."

"I know," Elsa said. "But Eric didn't just die so Snowflake and I could be apart forever. I have to go Maui." She looked out of the window. "I have to do this for the woman I love. I'm going to end all of this, once and for all."

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Oh shit... Eric's dead... he's really dead guys. No seriously, he's dead. He died a heroic death, giving his life so his friends may live... but Elsa has other things to worry about right now, like her girlfriend currently being the hostage of good ol Claude Frollo. I chose him mainly because of the actor doing his voice, Tony Jay, did loads of amazing voices for cartoon villains back in the day, so here's to you Mr Jay, a tribute if you will of one of your best characters shining as the great antagonist of my fanfic.

I'll be posting the actual finale at the end of the week, so stay tuned for that. I'll see ya'll then.


	16. Chapter 16 - Anna

_Chapter 16 - Anna_

 

Ariel Barnes sat by her daughter's bed as she watched Melody cough up blue gunk into a bucket, her skin and hair very pale. She sighed, knowing that without the cure, Melody would have to hold for as long as the coughing fit would last.

It had been two hours since Elsa had left her alone in the apartment, having gone off to find her husband Eric. She looked out of the window, seeing darkness beginning to fall and snow blow in the wind.

She looked down. "Elsa, Eric where are you?"

Melody spluttered. "Mama... it hurts."

Ariel stroked her daughter's head, smiling at her softly. "It's okay... everything will be okay, little one."

Melody smiled, looking into her mother's eyes. "I miss daddy... is he coming home soon?"

"I hope so," Ariel said. "Those bad man in the armour seemed to have gone, so I'm sure we'll see daddy soon."

At that moment, Ariel heard a knock at her door. She got up and walked out Melody's bedroom, arriving at the door, opening it to see Elsa standing there. "Oh, Elsa! Thank god, you're back."

Elsa merely looked on at Ariel, her hair in a tangled mess and her eyes sore from crying. "Hey, Ariel."

Airel sighed. "What's wrong? Has something happened?" She then looked to either side of Elsa. "Where's Eric?"

Elsa gulped, not knowing how best to deliver the news of Eric's fate. She had to tell her now, before she left, otherwise she couldn't forgive herself. "Ariel... Eric's gone. He... he's dead."

Ariel teared up. "What?" she denied. "No... he can't be gone. I don't believe that!"

"I'm so sorry, Ariel," Elsa said, before handing her friend the ring Eric had given her on his deathbed. "He... asked me to give this to you."

Ariel gazed at the ring before holding it close to herself, sniffling softly. "Elsa... thank you."

"You... probably shouldn't tell Melody this right now," Elsa said. "Things are going to be busy for a while."

"I know, I know," Ariel agreed. "What about you? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Snowflake," Elsa merely responded. "I was told of somewhere I could find her. I have to go alone."

Ariel hugged Elsa, crying into her arms. "Promise you'll be safe?"

Elsa smiled. "I'll try my best Ariel, and I'll bring Snowflake home too."

As Elsa started to turn to walk out of the apartment, Ariel then spoke again. "Wait... before you go... when Eric died," she sniffled again. "Did he die in vain?"

Elsa shook her head. "No, he died taking a bullet for me... like a damn hero."

Ariel smiled. "A soldier until the end."

Elsa nodded. "A soldier until the very end... and you know what his last words were? He said he loved you."

The redheaded widow sighed, nodding. "Take care out there, Elsa. Be safe."

"I will," Elsa promised, before leaving the apartment.

xXx

 

A few hours later, Elsa was flying over the wastes in Hans's helicopter, recently fixed up by some of the mechanics in the militia. On her instrument panel, was a navicomputer, stolen from one of the enemy tanks and not far from where her position was, would be the location she would find her beloved Snowflake.

Elsa held onto the control stick tightly, hoping to find Snowflake safe and sound, but she knew that wasn't true.

She was the prisoner of the vile Dr Frollo, the man who had turned her into the blue-skinned girl Elsa knew her as today.

A scowl formed on her face. Tonight would be the last time the Jotun Group would ever taint a life in these wastes. No more, Elsa vowed silently.

She was wracked with fear, worry, guilt, among other things.

Eric was gone, Ariel was broken, her new home would need to be rebuilt, the woman she loved was the prisoner of an evil doctor and her other best friend was his prisoner as well, but Elsa would save them. She couldn't save Eric, but she would save Snowflake.

She sighed, wondering what would happen if her sister could see her now. If Anna was here, they would have teamed up to save Snowflake together, to stop this nightmare once and for all.

She shed a tear in her memory, knowing that she was most likely long gone, much like their parents.

Eventually, the device in front of Elsa started to beep, telling her she had arrived.

Elsa pulled the stick backwards, as the copter slowly descended to the snow below, landing on a plain of thin ice.

She climbed out, flashlight in hand and wearing a woolly parka. The storm made things barely visible, as usual, but Elsa knew where she was going.

Just up ahead, was the entrance to a large bunker, where Elsa assumed Snowflake would be held. She walked to the door of the bunker, seeing it was open.

She descended down a flight of steps, seeing the bodies of a dozen Jotun soldiers around her. Clearly, the good doctor had been cleaning house.

There was a faint light in the room, power barely keeping the corridors illuminated. The walls were thick, plaster peeling off from their skin.

She kept making her way through the halls, not wanting to be here too long. The only thing she had on her mind was getting Snowflake and getting out of this place, hopefully, with Dr. Frollo dead, never to harm anyone again.

As she closed her eyes, breathing slowly to ease her nerves, she imagined her sister being with her, holding her hand and telling her it would all be okay.

"Anna... if you can hear me," she prayed. "Make sure I make it out of here alive."

She finally made her way into the central chamber of the bunker, her eyes meeting a familiar sight. The chamber was large, a gigantic laboratory. There were various tables filled with equipment and tools and two large tanks were inside the room.

In one of the tanks, Elsa could see Snowflake, various wires and tubes inserted into her body, pumping her with the Rime serum and the in the other tank... Elsa couldn't see. It was a metal shell, virtually opaque. Elsa could only fear what was inside there.

Elsa walked to the tank with Snowflake inside, gently tapping the glass between them. "Snowflake? It's me, Elsa!"

Snowflake weakly opened her eyes, her face virtually lifeless. "Elsa... no... run... before it's too late."

"No," Elsa refused, her hand on the glass. She stared at her love, trying to think of a way to free her. "Is there a switch for this chamber?"

"Yes, but you shouldn't bother," Snowflake argued. "You need to go... before the doctor comes back."

"I'm not leaving you," Elsa told her. "Now, where's the damn button that opens this thing?"

Snowflake sighed. "I think it's on the front somewhere. Not sure though."

Elsa then fumbled across the front of the tank, before finding a large lever marked release valve. She pulled it forward and the massive tank opened up. Blue fluid spilled out as Snowflake dropped the floor in a heap, the tubes and wires she was hooked up to falling free.

She panted. "Thank you... but you still need to go." She looked at her worriedly, as Elsa sat by her side. "You can't stay here."

"Not an option, sweetie," Elsa said, before kissing Snowflake's lips.

Suddenly, they heard a slow clapping from the other side of the room. Dr Frollo then entered, smiling at them and holding his hands behind his back. "A touching reunion, my dear."

"Dr Frollo, I presume?" Elsa remarked. "Let Snowflake go now. You've already caused enough suffering. Surrender and maybe justice will be swift for you back at Ground Zero."

The doctor chuckled. "Oh my dear, I have no intention of surrendering nor going to that awful place, not when my greatest experiment is about to reach its conclusion."

Snowflake then grabbed her chest, coughing heavily as she collapsed, gasping for air. "Aghhhhh!"

"Snowflake!" Elsa exclaimed.

Elsa watched in horror as Snowflake coughed up more of the blue goop she had done before, her skin and hair turning fully blue and white, her eyes glowing a soft blue as icy fluid replaced the blood in her veins. A few patches of ice then formed on the floor itself beneath Snowflake's hands and feet.

Snowflake looked at herself, screaming. "What... did you do to me?!"

"The ultimate evolution of the Rime Serum," Dr Frollo explained. "A being that can not only adapt to the cold, but thrive within it and control its awesome power."

Elsa growled. "You'll pay for that you insane bastard!"

"Please, Elsa, if you knew who Snowflake really was... you'd be a little more grateful."

"What?" Elsa asked in confusion. "You know who she really is?"

Dr Frollo chuckled. "Oh, indeed I do. Do you remember when you were a small child, when a group of raiders attacked your home village, taking your younger sister Anna and leaving you for dead?"

"What would you know about that?!" Elsa snarled.

"I know that your sister was kept as a slave by the raiders for a few years... before they eventually sold her to me." Frollo smiled. "She became my first and best test subject. Of course, the name Anna was never used for her. I preferred her to have no connection to her former life, and as such, I erased her memory several times and bequeathed her with a new name... Snowflake."

Elsa's eyes widened. "No... you can't be serious... Snowflake is Anna! She's my sister!"

"Alive and well," Frollo said. "It was a surprise to me to find out you were indeed her sister, but after what Hans told me of you, it wasn't hard to put the two together."

"I'm... Anna," Snowflake muttered, upon realising her true identity. "I've been Elsa's sister this whole time?!"

Elsa sighed. "I am grateful for that part," she admitted. "But for all the other crimes you've committed, Doctor, you will pay for that dearly."

Frollo looked down, rather disappointed in her. "I hoped I wouldn't have to do this, that you'd see the light and join me... but it seems you've left me no choice."

He then pressed a button on his wrist, and the door of the tank to Snowflake's left opened, revealing a very familiar face to them both.

Inside was Kristoff, his skin blue and his hair chalk white. He'd been clearly infected with Rime, his muscles also noticeably bulkier than before. He grunted, wincing awake and looked at Elsa with red, menacing eyes.

"I believe you know my other test subject," Dr Frollo stated.

Elsa looked in horror at her former friend, now another victim to the doctor's insane ambition. "Kristoff?"

Kristoff grunted at Elsa, pushing her aside in an aggressive manner, growling at her like nothing more than an animal.

Dr Frollo laughed. "How adorable. But futile. The serum in his blood has drained him of most of his cognitive functions. He's a mindless brute, plain and simple, and the perfect means to deal with you."

The doctor then started to leave the room, hoping to make his escape.

Elsa tried to run after him, but Kristoff blocked her path, pushing her to the floor. She grunted looking up at Kristoff. "Kristoff, snap out of this! You can fight the serum!"

"Elsa!" Snowflake called to her, climbing to her feet. " I'm going after the doctor, you try and hold off Kristoff!"

"With what?!" Elsa exclaimed, seeing a fist being swiped at her, ducking for cover. "It's not like I'm tough enough to take him on!"

"Just... hold on there!" Snowflake replied, running down the same corridor Dr Frollo had run down. As she ran, her feet made little patches of ice. She slipped, sliding around on her ice, catching her balance on a nearby railing.

"Woah!" She cried out. "This is gonna take some getting used to."

She then saw the doctor up ahead, heading towards the stairwell at the entrance of the bunker. She panicked not wanting to let him escape.

She thought of a barrier, blocking his entrance to the stairs, trapping him in the bunker. She hit her fist on the wall, suddenly seeing a stream of ice course across it, creating that very barrier to block the doctor's path.

Doctor Frollo looked on in amazement and horror at how fast Snowflake's powers were adapting. "No... this can't be happening."

Snowflake scowled, rage filling her body. "This is for all the lives you've taken, doctor, all the ones you ruined, the ones you hurt including mine." She snarled. "YOU WILL PAY!"

The doctor screamed in terror as Snowflake threw her fists towards him, a series of icicles shooting out and pinning into his body, holding him on the wall.

He groaned in pain, before twisting his neck to look at his creation, smirking. "I always knew you had potential, Anna." He chuckled. "How ironic, the creation turning against the creator."

Snowflake growled. glaring into Frollo's eyes as the life faded from them, his body going limp. She sighed, knowing that he and his kind wouldn't hurt anyone again.

She ran back to the main lab, seeing Elsa being kicked around by Kristoff.

"Elsa!" She exclaimed, trying to run to Elsa, only for Kristoff to get in the way. He tried to swipe at her, but Snowflake managed to duck under him, sliding along the floor on a patch of ice.

"Did you deal with the doctor?" Elsa asked her.

Snowflake nodded. "He's dead... but what do we do with Kristoff?"

"I'm open to suggestions!" Elsa exclaimed, as Kristoff charged at them both.

Snowflake then thought for a second. She was slowly making sense of the powers the serum had given her. She had the ability to manipulate the cold itself, ice, snow, all of it. At that moment, she realised what she needed to do.

"Elsa!" She exclaimed. "Get Kristoff into the chamber I was in!"

"How?!" Elsa demanded. "He's not exactly cooperative!"

"Just trust me!" Snowflake told her.

Elsa ran towards the open chamber that Snowflake was in, the wires and tubes still laying out on the floor and inside of the pod. She turned to face Kristoff, breathing softly.

"Okay, big guy!" She called to him. "Come at me!"

Kristoff roared, charging straight at Elsa.

"Now!" Snowflake shouted.

Elsa jumped to one side, avoiding a severe collision with Kristoff. She turned, seeing Kristoff fall into the chamber, becoming tangled in the wires and tubes, grunting and growling in pain.

Snowflake rushed to Elsa's side, helping her to her feet. "You okay, sis?"

"Sis?"

"We are sisters, right?" Snowflake remarked.

"Let's... talk about that later," Elsa responded. She then looked at Kristoff, their friend helpless in the pod. "What are you going to do with him?"

"Simple," Snowflake said. "I'm going to take that stuff out of him."

"Wait... what?!" Elsa exclaimed. "Snowflake, can you do that?"

"This Rime stuff... it's pure cold," Snowflake explained. "Every cold touch, every icy shiver, all that is Rime and I can control all of it... at least I think I can." She then walked over to Kristoff, placing her hands on his skin.

She closed her eyes and shushed Kristoff. "Shhh, it's okay big guy. Let me take it away from you."

Suddenly, the rime started to evaporate from Kristoff's body in a steamy, gaseous form. The steam started to enter Snowflake's body through her pores, being absorbed into her body.

All the while, Kristoff was shrinking, his body returning to its normal state, his hair going from white to blonde and skin from blue to pink.

Elsa's eyes widened in surprise. "You... you did it, Anna."

Snowflake stroked Kristoff's cheeks, the blonde man awakening in front of Elsa and Snowflake, feeling very confused. "Elsa?... Snowflake?"

"It's Anna," she finally said her own name. "I'm Elsa's sister... it's nice to meet you."

"F-for real?" Kristoff wondered. "I... don't believe it." He chuckled, sitting upright. "Oh man... my head hurts." He then looked down at himself. "Okay, what the fuck is going on here?! Why am I naked?!"

Elsa laughed. "It's good to see you back to normal, Kristoff."

Snowflake put her hand on his shoulder. "Come on, let's find you some clothes."

"Right, clothes," Kristoff stated. "Probably should find some pants first."

Elsa sighed, running to Snowflake and hugging her tightly. "I finally found you, Anna."

Anna smiled. "Come on, sister," she said happily. "Let's go home."

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** A Happy Reunion indeed! Just the epilogue to go and this beautiful fanfic will be all done. Thank you all for sticking with this story and the creative AU I came up with Matty. You're all amazing, but for now, let's skip forward a little bit shall we?


	17. Epilogue - Do You Wanna Build A Snowman

_Epilogue - Do You Wanna Build A Snowman_

 

A few days later, Elsa walked through the front door of her apartment in Ground Zero, feeling rather relieved that things were back to normal, or as normal as could be. She had just returned from visiting Kristoff at the bar, happy to learn that he was doing fine with no side effects of what had happened to him.

When she stepped through the door, she saw Anna sat by the window, looking out at the streets below, her blue skin feeling rather out of place amongst the colours of their room.

She hadn't stopped calling her ever since they had gotten back, even if they still hadn't found a moment to talk about their feelings.

They had been so busy of late. Anna had used her new powers to restore the civilians that had been affected by the Rime, including young Melody. They had attended a memorial for Eric, with Elsa delivering a eulogy for their fallen friend.

But now, in this moment, they were at peace.

"Hello, Anna," Elsa greeted her sister, waving at her.

Anna looked over at Elsa, smiling at her lovingly before running over to her with a little skip, hugging her tightly. "Hey, Elsa... I missed ya."

Elsa sighed. "I missed you too." She knew that in every sense of the word.

"How was Kristoff?" Anna wondered, leading her sister to their bed and sitting down. "Was he doing okay?"

Elsa nodded. "He's doing fine. There haven't been any side effects."

"Thank god," Anna felt relieved. She smiled, holding Elsa's hand. "Elsa... do you wanna talk about... us?"

Elsa sighed. "I know, we can't exactly go back to being normal sisters, can we? Not after... you know." She blushed, remembering their passionate night together.

"No one seems to have batted an eyelid about it," Anna admitted. "Ariel seemed pretty happy about it too."

"Yes but... is this right?" Elsa asked, rather worried. "Should we be doing this sort of stuff at all? Is this what sisters should do?"

"Well," Anna said. "I don't really care. I'm just happy to know that I have a family, a loving sister and girlfriend who loves me more than anything else. That's all that matters."

"Anna... we probably can't have any children," Elsa expressed. "Even if we found a way using genetics tech, you probably know how kids between two siblings can be."

"Then we'll adopt," Anna pointed out. "I don't care, Elsa. I just want to be happy with you. I love you."

Elsa sighed. She knew that Anna was right. There was nothing to worry about in terms of dating her own sister. She smiled and cupped Anna's cheeks, kissing her passionately.

Anna moaned, wrapping her arms around Elsa as they kissed, her heart soaring as she pushed Elsa onto the bed.

Their lips crashed together tightly, tongues flowing as they made out in pure, loving kisses.

When their lips parted, Elsa sighed. "Okay... I love you, Anna, as my sister and my lover."

Anna smiled. "That sounds perfect to me, Elsa."

Elsa then turned to her left, seeing the snow falling out of their window. This gave her the perfect idea to spend the afternoon with her new girlfriend.

"Hey, Anna?" Elsa asked her. "Would you like to go do something with me?"

"What do you have in mind?" the blue-skinned girl inquired.

Elsa smiled. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** And so Tundra comes to an end, but as with most of my big fics these days, it is not the end, but rather a new beginning. If you have any ideas for other fics to expand this AU, please do so. I got quite a few for Remember Me and Life Of Punzie, so having them here would mean a lot to me. Special thanks to my lovely regular readers JLATS and FoxFiles for their constant reviewing, of both this fic and all my other fics. I thank you all so very much and I'll gladly see you next time for another fanfic :3


End file.
